Martial Artists and Mayhem: Third Edition
by Thrythlind
Summary: The Saotomes are taking a public meal when another of Ranma's old acquaintances makes herself known.
1. Here Comes Ranma

  
Martial Artists and Mayhem: Third Edition  
  
  
  
Here Comes Ranma  
  
  
  
In the border city of Nerima in the kingdom of Tokyo, the head of a small monastery read the scroll the herald had just delivered to him.  
  
Bringing Ranma from Qinghai.   
  
Saotome.  
  
The man began openly weeping as he reread the small message over again.  
"R-Ranma? Coming here?" the mustachioed man said indisbelief. "Oh, how I've waited for this day!!"  
"Excuse me, Master Tendo," the herald, a skinny young man by the name of Gosunkugi, cleared his throat and held out his hand waiting for the tip, trying to ignore the sight of a grown man crying.   
The little man was still glancing about trying to catch sight of the Soun's youngest daughter. He thus failed to notice when Soun Tendo, not realizing the herald was still there, slammed the door closed. Resulting in Gosunkugi lying flat on his back.  
"Kasumi!! Nabiki! Akane!" Soun rushed through thesmall grounds of the monastary. Kasumi was the easiest to find, the young priestess of Belldandy wasin the kitchen preparing supper. "Kasumi!"  
"Yes, daddy?" Then Soun was off looking for his other daughters. He stopped at the entrance to hismiddle daughter's room.  
"Nabiki!" The diviner, priestess of Xellos, and Soun didn't want to know what else she might be, turned to look at him where she was lounging on herbed and reading some book of hers.  
"Mmm?"  
"Akane!! Where is that girl?"Meanwhile a long haired girl in a loose trainingoutfit, an unassuming symbol of Ryoko bouncing with her stride. She tramped in through the open gate, incidentally trampling Gosunkugi who was trying to stand up finally.  
"She touched me," the poor abused herald said cheerfully.The girl was instantly into the dojo part of the complex and trading out her running clothes with a martial training gi. In the next moment she shattered the brick she had just set in front of her.  
"Ahhhh! That was nice," Akane sighed in relaxation.  
"That's Akane for you," a dry feminine voice said behind her. Akane turned to see her sister striding toward her. "Obliterating poor defenseless bricks, I'm certain that will help you oh so much in obtaining a husband."  
"What does that matter to me? Not everybody thinks the world revolves around men, Nabiki.""Oh, that's right, you serve the goddess of mindless violence." Akane's eye twitched.  
"That's Rage," the younger girl said tightly, eyes twitching at her sister's normal jibe..  
"Whichever," Nabiki said with a smirk, shrugging as she strode out of the dojo. It was only a few minutes later when Akane's voice was heard throughout the monastary and a little beyond the walls.  
"FIANCEE!!?"  
"Yes, the son of a very good friend of mine," their father explained. "The son's name is Ranma Saotome. If one of you three girls were to marry him, and carryon this monastary, then the Tendo family legacy would be secure."  
"Wait a minute!" Akane shouted angrily. "Don't WE have some say in who we marry?"  
"Akane's right, Daddy. We've never even met Ranma. And we're all priestesses. What if one of our..." Kasumi paused. "What if Belldandy objects to him."Nabiki ignored her older sister and continued to drink her tea.  
"Hey!" Akane snapped.  
"That's easily fixed."  
*******  
Elsewhere, on the edge of Nerima, the commoners watched in confusion, and a little worry, as what looked like a giant white and black bear chased a redheaded girl through the street. Suddenly the bear swiped at the littler girl who easily leaped over theattack.  
"Hey! Stop that!"  
"Umm, is that a bear?" somebody asked. "It's a panda, I seen one of em back when I was a soldier." The panda took a fighting stance and thetowns people looked on in confusion. Still, this was Nerima, on the border of Tokyo. The weirdest place of a weird kingdom.  
"Your move, old man," the redhead said. The panda launched an attack forward which the girl easily dodged. "I still say this whole thing is stupid!" The girl caught the panda's paw and flipped the beast over her head. "Picking my fiancee for me, withouteven asking!"  
The redhead stood over the panda a few seconds glowering and huffing.  
"Did you even bother telling them what they're getting into?" she demanded. "I'm going back to looking for Mom, I'll bet she doesn't know about this, does she?" The girl hefted a large pack, seemingly much too large for her, and started walking off. She didn't notice when the large panda stood up, uprooted a small tree and turned to whack her on the head.  
The panda picked up the redhead and slung her over his shoulders. He sighed, knowing there was no way to convince her to switch now. Maybe he should have waited to tell Ranma about the engagement until they had met everyone. Then Ranma wouldn't obstinately be staying female. Well, this called for an appropriate story to give Soun. Then the panda noted all the people staring at him.  
"Growf! Growf!" the small crowd backed away quickly from the roaring panda and decided to find something else to do. Though one or two went for their homes and a silver weapon or two they had stashed away. The panda shuffled away grumbling something about busybodies.  
*******"  
Ranma and his father have been on a voyage of training," Soun continued to explain. "Recently they passed through Qinghai."  
"Wow! Qinghai!" Nabiki was mentally rubbing her palms together. There were some places in Qinghai that she was interested in finding, and with the proper guide, fiancee or in-law, it would be much easier.  
"What's so great about Qinghai?" Akane asked.  
"Is he cute?" Nabiki cooed.  
"How old is he? Younger men bore me," Kasumi declared serenely.  
"What kind of guy is this Ranma?" Kasumi and Nabiki choursed. Soun laughed for a moment and then spilled his guts.  
"No idea."  
"'No idea'?" Nabiki repeated, and considered dipping into her prepared spells.  
"I've never met him." The three girls stared at him.  
"Leggo y'ol fool!" a voice rang out. Kasumi half stood while everyone turned towards the sounds from the front of the compound.  
"We have visitors," the eldest Tendo declared.  
"Oooo! It must be Ranma!" Nabiki shouted rushing to meet the new fiancee.  
"Saotome, my friend!" Soun shouted, moving just behind his middle daughter. "We've been waiting!"  
~Oh, I hope he's older!~ Kasumi thought, adjusting her hair.  
~How depressing, men!~ Akane hmphed, staring at the ground. Kasumi and Akane's slow progress to the front stopped as Nabiki and their father came barrelling back around the corner followed by a giant bear carrying a struggling person.  
"Hey, yo!" the panda's burden shouted. "You're scaring 'em spitless!"  
"Daddy," Kasumi said nervously. "This...is your friend?" The older man shook his head furiously.  
"Oh. So this...PANDA just decided to visit!" Nabiki shouted. "Happens all the time!"  
The panda set down its package, who stared up at the shocked older man with a rather blank expression.  
"You...wouldn't be..." Soun said pointing.  
"Ranma Saotome," Ranma shrugged, nodding. "Sorry 'bout the old man."  
"At last!" Soun shouted. "You've come!"  
"Oooo! He's cute!" Nabiki sighed, almost feminine in fact.  
"Its so good of you to come so---!" The redhead's pigtail actually stood up as Soun embraced her. Then Soun cut off and stared out into space before shoving the smaller person away from him and taking a closer look at Ranma, who now had a glazed look in her eyes.  
"Hmm?" Nabiki glanced forward and noticed the shape of the visitor's chest, before poking at something that didn't belong an a man of any age.  
"Umm," Ranma started to say. "Could you..." Nabiki gave one last squeeze to be completely sure, and turned towards her family as Ranma's eyes rolled back in her head and she fainted.  
"'He' is a girl," Nabiki indicated irritably, only to watch her father join their visitor in unconsciousness.   
*******  
Soun woke up to the sound of his daughters talking.  
"Oh. Poor daddy," Kasumi sighed as she wrang out some damp cloths. "He's so disappointed."  
"HE'S disappointed!" Nabiki shouted, ruination of a good plan always seemed to bring out the worst in the middle Tendo. "Some fiance this is!" Not that Xellos wouldn't accept it, or that she wouldn't have fun, but there were other considerations. It would certainly place her out of the contention for any sort of inheritance. Blood heirs were important, and, without a shapechanging spell, two women would never have one.  
"Hey, what if he...she wakes up?" Akane insisted. "She is out guest!"  
"This is all your fault, Daddy!" Nabiki shouted. "You should have made sure!"  
"Well, he said he had a SON!!" Soun exlaimed from where he was lying down.  
"Do you see a son here?" Nabiki demanded grabbing their fainted guest and propping her where Soun could see the redhead. Then she patted down the offending pieces of anatomy, not caring that the redhead snapped awake.   
"Ooo, que-wha-huh?" the redhead spoke, almost. Then she glanced at Nabiki. ~I think I found dinner.~ She thought irritably.  
"Hmm? Do you?"  
"Hey, could you," Ranma's face started turning red again. "Please stop that?" Akane turned to look at the scene in alarm and glared at Nabiki, who irritably released the redhead. The long-haired girl softly shook the redhead, who appeared to be quickly on her way to another faint.  
~Wow, she must be really sensitive,~ Akane thought. "Hey. Join me in the dojo?"  
"Huh?" Ranma blinked once and shook her head clear.  
"I'm Akane," she said smilingly. "You want to be friends?"  
~Maybe this wasn't such a bad idea,~ Ranma thought, smiling a little. He hadn't had a friend for a long time. She was kind of cute too, and the redhead was almost regretting showing up a girl.  
"You practice unarmed styles?" Akane asked.  
"A little." Ranma admitted.  
"Then let's have a little match okay?" Akane suggested, she noticed her guest looking a little nervous. "Just for fun. Don't worry. I won't hurt you."  
"If you say so," Ranma said quietly.  
Akane watched curiously as her opponent stayed out of stance, and then shrugged before lashing out with fist. The smaller girl easily jumped over it, and Akane shifted her motion to lash out with a kick at the airborne girl. Surprisingly, the redhead managed to hold aloft, and even rise a little in altitude, to stay over the kick.  
~Hey she's good,~ Ranma noted.  
After Ranma landed, Akane lashed out with another fist-kick combination.  
"What's wrong?" Akane demanded. "Swing at me!" She lashed out again and Ranma dodged. ~Why...why am I missing her? Is she reading my...~ Akane's eyes narrowed. ~...mind.~  
~Uh, oh,~ Ranma swallowed and laughed nervously as bad limmericks started floating through Akane's surface thoughts.  
Ranma relaxed as Akane's eyes narrowed and felt a spike of magic. Akane may have caught on to her little trick, but she was still looking to make a point. Akane lashed out again as Ranma leaped up and over her. A section of the stone wall that had been behind Ranma shattered to dust as Ranma landed behind her, and lightly tapped her on the back of the head.  
~She did that without magic,~ Akane turned to look at the smaller girl in surprise. The little girl laughed good-naturedly, and soon Akane was joining her.  
"You're pretty good," Akane said. "I'm just glad you're a girl."  
~Hmm,~ Ranma turned to look at Akane. ~She doesn't feel like she swings that way.~  
"Its just..." Akane paused. "I'd really hate to lose to a boy!" Ranma glanced at where Akane had pulverized some of the wall.  
~I might be safer as a girl after all,~ Ranma decided as Akane left the dojo.   
Ranma cracked her knuckles and looked about to make sure no one was watching and reached out to the hole in the wall. A dark aura surrounded the redhead's hand as guttural and harsh words whispered out, as the spell faded away the wall was revealed to be whole again.  
"Oh, I didn't know you spoke the Abyssal tongue," a soft voice said behind her. Ranma winced as she turned to face Kasumi and smiled in embarrasment. "I thought most arcane magic used Draconic, though."  
"It's a family thing," Ranma said, embarrased. Kasumi was about to push the issue, when Ranma was saved by the grabby girl from before.  
"Hey, Kasumi, who's that old guy with Daddy?" Ranma said nothing, obviously the old man had found some hot water somehow.  
"Got me," Kasumi said before turning back to Ranma, who was staring wickedly at Nabiki. The middle Tendo arched an eyebrow and shrugged, not noticing the look Ranma was giving her, before leaving. "Try not to be too angry with Nabiki, she's a diviner and priestess of Xellos. She doesn't take being surprised well."  
"She works for Unc..." Ranma snapped his mouth shut. ~Well, I wasn't going to do anything permanent...~  
"Hmm?" Kasumi asked. "Ranma, don't you think you should take a bath?" Ranma lifted and arm and sniffed, realizing that it had been several days since she'd had the chance. "After all you must be all sweaty from your workout."  
"Okay," Ranma agreed. ~It might give me a chance to figure this out anyway.~  
"We even have our own hotspring," Kasumi said encouragingly.  
"Really," Ranma said happily. A hot bath without having to cast a spell was too much to turn down. She was off like a rocket.  
The redhead settled into the hot water, sighing as she relished the hot water.  
"This is heaven," Ranma said as she considered the problem. Namely his father. "He's sure to come up with some crackpot story to explain me and get the engagement on." Ranma considered that irritably and her thoughts drifted to the long-haired girl he had sparred against. Unnoticed to the young being, certain bits of anatomy changed as her, now his mind wandered.  
"Akane!" Nabiki called out. "Bath's ready!"  
"Thanks." Akane said smiling.  
~Well, I can always just be her friend,~ Ranma thought to himself. Unbeknowest to the young half-demon, another person was making ready to join him. ~That should be enough of a soak.~ The door flipped open, revealing a naked Akane staring at him in shock. That wasn't right, Ranma knew he had left the sign out. He suddenly was very aware of certain reactions going on and looked down.   
Due to his heritage Ranma was, as Akane put it, very sensitive and reactive. Sometimes it was too much for his human blood, and he'd faint from sensory overload like earlier. Also, despite his mother's occaisional influence, he was rather shy when it came to anything past the flirting necessary to trick a meal...err...pervert to temporarily part with some life force. As he realized what was going on, Ranma's mind froze and he stood and watched as Akane left the room. A few seconds later there was a loud scream followed by a string of curses and running feet.  
"Uh, uh, uh, uh," Ranma stuttered. "How do I explain this. Damn it, Mom told me never to let me mind wander too much! Umm, so how do I explain the gender switching." He ruffled his hair and remembered something he had almost not noticed earlier, a certain holy symbol. "Akane's one Auntie Ryoko's priestesses." Ranma hastily went back to coming up with an explanation as thoughts of being mangled or char-broiled ran through his head.  
"Hi, my mother is a succubus that had an accident with a helm of opposite alignment, and I inherited the dual gender. Nope, can't say that. Think, think," Ranma paused and stared at the hot water spring. "Stupid hot bath, distracted...THAT'S IT!!!...hot water...I could say I have a curse like the old man's!!~  
"There's a pervert in the bathroom!" he heard Akane shout. Ranma winced and quickly got dressed in his light travelling outfit before leaving the hot spring and heading for the sound. "Because I'm afraid!"  
"Who are you?" Nabiki asked him as he came around to see Akane wielding a huge rock. Ranma almost blanched.  
~Gee, where does Auntie find them?~ Ranma asked himself. "I'm Ranma Saotome. Sorry 'bout this." He noted his father looking at him oddly and gave subtle "play along, I'll explain later" gesture. Genma nodded, but neither noticed Nabiki arching an eyebrow.   
  
  
  
[Back to Martial Artists and Mayhem: Third Edition][1]

   [1]: http://members.aol.com/roquenimorgul/mam.html



	2. Ranma's Secret

  
Martial Artists and Mayhem: Third Edition  
  
  
  
Ranma's Secret  
  
  
  
"What are you up to, boy?" Genma asked as he pulled Ranma aside. "I was all set to tell them that you were your sister when you pull this."  
"Oh, yeah, that worked real well with Ryouga," Ranma shot back. "I got this covered." Genma twitched, a reaction not unlike Ranma had when his father said something similar. "I'll just say its like your curse." There was something nagging Ranma about this "solution" but he couldn't figure it out. He glanced back at the Tendo's and noted Nabiki staring at them.  
"So you think you can catch every time you get splashed with water?" Genma asked quietly, also watching the Tendos waiting for them.  
"How hard can it be to fix a trigger spell?" Ranma asked.  
"So I guess that means your a man for now," Genma asked cautiously.  
"Yeaah," Ranma said slowly, that nagging feeling was back. "What about it?"  
"Nothing, let's just explain everything to the Tendos," Genma said quickly. Ranma started to push the issue when his father walked past him into the living room and took a seat. He cautiously followed, staring at Genma's back suspiciously.  
"Are you ready, Saotome?" Soun asked from where he was sitting. Genma nodded as Ranma sat down next to him. "I'll explain it then. This is my dear old friend..."  
"...Genma Saotome," the older man in the handkerchief said. "And this is my son..."  
"...Ranma." Ranma noticed Akane glaring at him, chewing on a finger nail and clenching her other fist. Suddenly the nagging feeling came clear. He was a boy, that had just beaten Akane, virtually humiliated her in fact, and then "peeked" on her. Ranma glanced at her and swallowed nervously. The youngest Tendo was not happy.  
"What's this all about?" Nabiki demanded, looking from Ranma to Genma.  
"Are you really her," Kasumi asked. "That same girl!"  
"Hmm," Genma put his index finger to his forehead and closed his eyes. "Where should I begin? I know..." Genma quickly turned to his son and tossed the surprised young man back into the courtyard. "HYAA!!" ~Well, Ranma, you wanted to be Jusenkyo cursed.~  
"HEY!" Ranma called out as he sailed through the air towards a small koi pond. He was so surprised by the action, that he almost forgot about his plan. The airborne half-demon growled quietly as he landed in the pool. And came out a spluttering redhead. "What the hell are you doing?!"  
The three Tendo girls stared in shock.  
"Now he's a girl," Kasumi said, surprised.  
"Ohhh. My own son, so humiliating, so humiliating," Genma said, weeping. Ranma twitched.  
~Gee, great acting Pops,~ Ranma thought as she kicked the older man into the water and the giant panda returned. "Who are you to talk about humiliating!"  
"Daddy, why are you friends with them?" Kasumi asked quietly, so as not to offend the guests.  
"They weren't like this before!" Soun said, his old friend had told him about the panda curse and was about to explain Ranma when the noise started. Soun figured it out soon enough, however, and this demonstration proved his guess. "Not before they went to Qinghai...and undertook that terrifying training exercise."  
*******  
"Here, Sir. Is legendary 'Training Ground of Accursed Springs.'" the speaker was a beardless dwarf, obviously an exile, in a civil servant's garb. Ranma looked over the training ground and twitched as he looked over all the springs. Everywhere he looked, magic was rising out of the springs as thick as steam.   
He corrected that thought. There was when the Masaaki pantheon came to visit his mother, but that magic wasn't as hostile. Up until the Goddess of Nobility and Auntie Ryoko got into a fight anyway. Then everybody, including their mutual husband, took cover and waited for the two to either kiss and make up or collapse from exhaustion. Ranma never caught the end of the fight, they moved on to another plane of existence after the first thirty minutes.  
"Are you prepared, Ranma?"  
"Hey, Pop, I don't think this is a good idea," Ranma said.  
"Are you going to let a few pools of water deter you from your proper duty as a martial artist?" Genma demanded. Ranma looked out over the pools again and turned back to Genma. "Are you a man or aren't...you?" Genma's voice dropped as he turned to see his daughter standing there.  
"Guy or girl, I ain't getting close to that stuff," the girl said. She stuck out her tongue as she gave the older man a red eye.  
"How you do that?" the dwarf asked curiously. "You fall in spring before?"  
"Nah, just a spell," Ranma said hastily. What did she care if this guy saw her switch, it wasn't like they were going to be around for long. "What the springs change you into stuff?"  
"Oh yes," the dwarf nodded. "This place very dangerous. Nobody use now. Is more than one hundred spring here, and every one have own tragic legend."  
"Enough of this nonsense," Genma declared, striding forward. "There's nothing here but a bunch of poles stuck in some springs. Don't you think that I would know if there really were a curse on this place?" Genma asked as he made ready to jump into a pool to prove his point.  
"Pop! Don't!" Ranma shouted blurring forward in an attempt to keep her father from the magic emanating from the pools.  
The redhead was an inch too slow and had to leap back to avoid getting splashed by the water herself. She could already feel the magic reaching out to grab her. The tendrils of magic burned against her inborn spell resistance.  
"Pop?" Ranma asked as she recovered her balance. Those wisps of rising magic, suddenly seemed much more than just the aura of a strong curse. They were part of it, trying to grab more victims. Suddenly the water surface erupted, and the magic of the area started whirling viciously again, as a giant panda leaped out of the pool and growling in irritation.  
"That is 'Spring of Drowned Panda'!" the dwarf yelled. "There is tragic legend, very tragic, of panda who drown there two thousand years ago! Now whoever fall in that spring take body of panda!" Ranma leaped away from the spray of water again, as the guide backed a safe distance away from the pools. This time the pull of the magic on the redhead was much stronger.  
"No way, I ain't going in there!" Ranma shouted as she felt her weak resistance giving in to the pull of the pools. The redhead desperately abandoned her human disguise. Instead of falling into the more actively magical pools as the seemed to plan, the redhead sprouted great batwings and pulled herself away from the cursed pools. She didn't land until more than a stone's throw away from the pools.  
"AH!! You is demon you is!" the dwarf shouted as the winged girl landed and stared hard at the pools. Ranma reached beautiful sharp nailed hands out to pull up her gi top as her wings retreated and she took her completely human form again. The guide tried to run only to find the demon girl, in human form appearing in front of him.  
"Oh please, Master Dwarf...Sir," the girl said, batting her eyelashes cutely. "I'm only half demon, and I really need your help getting my father out of this mess he's leaped into. You aren't afraid of a cute little thing like me are you?" The redhead added the last on a cute plaintive plea with a hint of tears.  
"Certainly, can help demon stupid father as much as can," the guide said nervously.  
"Wai!! Thank you, sir!" the redhead cheered cutely. Then she turned to the panda and shouted, "Pop, get away from there before you fall in another spring!" The panda irritably complied, shaking off the remaining water and grumbling every step of the way.  
*******  
"...And I wasn't really paying attention after the change," Genma explained. "And I just had to take out my shock on something. So while Ranma was chatting with the guide about something, I attacked and tossed him in the 'Spring of Drowned Girl'."  
The Tendos and Saotomes sat in silence in the wake of the tale.  
"The legendary training ground of accursed springs," Soun said dramatically. "Its true horror has always been shrouded in mystery, but now..."  
~I could have been turned into a panda,~ Ranma thought. ~Or a full human, or even...brrrr~ The pigtailed martial-artist shivered a little. "Whaddya mean 'true' horror?"  
"Yo, old man," Ranma grabbed his father by the gi. ~Make me look like an idiot, huh?~ "What's the idea of dragging me to a place like that, anyway?"  
"Heeyah!" Genma shouted as he tossed his son back into the pond.  
~Damn, he's lucky I don't stoop to snacking on him,~ Ranma muttered as he, and then she, landed in the pool again.  
"You sound like a woman!" Genma shouted. "Were you not prepared to give your life for the sake of your training?"  
"My life, yes," Ranma said slowly. "My species is another matter!" The redhead splashed his father as she shouted. He didn't notice Akane twitch angrily, still aware of the various possibilities of what could have happened. The panda and redhead started rapidly exchanging attacks, reducing to growling and punches. ~Hmm, if you were half the man mom is sometimes, you'd stop those stupid comments, jerk!~  
"Oh, what a tragedy!" Soun shouted, weeping a river of tears.  
"Stop that!" Kasumi shouted angrily, and Ranma was impressed as the magic in the priestess's command washed over him and his father. Immediately the impromptu battle ended.  
"You just went too far, Master Saotome!" Kasumi said, gripping the panda's arm.  
"Yeah," Nabiki agreed, flatly. "Even for training." She was a lot calmer though, something didn't add up in the story, and she was trying to figure it out. Besides Ranma didn't seem quite as mad about the situation as she should have been.  
"What EVER made you do something so dangerous?" Kasumi demanded loudly, the look in her face promising all the divine retribution a priestess of Belldandy could call down. Depsite known as a generally nice group of people, it was generally agreed that actually getting a Verdandi angry was about as intelligent as jumping into a volcano.  
The panda hastily dropped a scroll to the ground, and the two elder Tendos were immediately distracted.  
"Its a map in Sylvan," Kasumi said.   
"Something about 'training grounds,'" Nabiki added. She took a moment to cast a language spell and continued reading. Ranma noted the priestess arching an eyebrow and glancing Ranma's way.  
"No wonder," Kasumi said. "You can't read Sylvan, can you?!" Kasumi whirled to accuse the panda. The panda produced a small flag virtually shouting "correct!" to the world. Suddenly Soun appeared with a tea kettle and poured it over his friend.  
"So," the other monk said. "When doused with hot water, you return to human form."  
"Well, it needn't be quite that hot," Genma protested irritably. Soun ignored him and turned to the small redhead.  
"When doused with cold water you become a girl," Soun said indicating Ranma, then tried to pour the same boiling water on her. "But hot water turns you back into a boy!"  
"Hot water! Not boiling!" Ranma shouted. ~If I have to switch one more time, I think I might scream.~  
"No sweat," Soun declared, a slightly mad look in his eyes as he clapped his hand on the small girl's shoulder. "Your problem isn't so terrible after all!"  
"Huh?" Ranma asked. ~Does he know how irritating this going back and forth every few minutes is?~  
"My daughter Kasumi. Nineteen. And Nabiki. Seventeen. And Akane. Sixteen," Soun declared, listing off his daughters. "Pick the one you want, she's your fiancee."  
~I forgot about that,~ Ranma moaned quietly.  
"Oh, he wants Akane!" Kasumi declared in a rare moment of panic.  
"Eh?" Akane continued to sit in shock.  
"Oh, definitely," Nabiki agreed quickly, for once, her mind had been locked in a state of shock. There was something about this she wasn't seeing yet, best to follow Kasumi's lead and shuffle Ranma towards the youngest of them. If later evidence proved her fears to be ungrounded, well, the agreement was that Ranma would wed a Tendo. It never specified which one.  
"You must be joking!" Akane shouted, better aware how to deal with confronting Nabiki than she was confronting Kasumi. "Why would I be..."  
"Well," Nabiki said slowly, as if touching on a delicate subject. "You hate men, don't you?"  
"So you're in luck!" Kasumi said, grabbing a hold of that thread. "He's half-girl!"  
"Me?" Akane said, insulted. "Marry that pervert?! Never!"  
"Whaddya mean pervert?!" Ranma demanded.  
"You saw me naked, pervert!" Akane reminded him.  
"Hold it! You walked in on me!" Ranma retorted.  
"Its different when a woman sees a man!" Akane answered, not sounding very logical.  
"They're already a perfect couple!" Soun declared.  
"We're not a couple," Akane snapped at the old men. "We're fighting! As for you..." Ranma was already leaving when she turned to face him.  
"Ah forget it!" Ranma snapped.  
"Where are you going, boy?" Genma asked narrowly.  
"You know where!" Ranma snapped back. "This ain't no time to be getting married."  
"By the way," Ranma turned toward Akane, venting frustration at the sudden loss of his new friend. "You took a pretty good look at me, too. Besides, it ain't like you got anything I don't got, and better besides." It was true, she was just built that way, all the better for survival. Ranma turned her back on the growling priestess and crossed her hands behind her head. Then the table flattened him to the ground.  
"Now that he had coming," Genma said sagely. Kasumi and Nabiki looked on in frustration. Kasumi pouring tea onto the ground where a cup used to sit, and Nabiki spilled onto the ground.  
******  
Ranma crawled into consciousness, blinking her eyes open. Then snapped her head from the pillow underneath it.  
"Ah!" Kasumi declared. "She's awake!"  
"Oooo," Ranma sighed, gripping his head.  
"Are you okay, we healed as much as possible," Kasumi continued. "But you seemed to be resisting it. Please don't think too badly of Akane. She's really a very sweet girl. She's just a violent maniac."  
"He should have guessed that from the goddess she follows," Nabiki hmphed.  
*******  
~Why that...that...that,~ Akane growled as she prepared for her delayed bath. ~Make a fool of me, eh?~ She recalled the "and better besides." comment, not to mention earlier when the jerk had implied women were a different species. ~That...that...man!~  
*******  
"Owwww!" Ranma moaned irritably. ~It still smarts, Auntie at least has a sense of humor.~ The redhead walked into the changing room outside the hotspring and began to disrobe.   
~Friends she says, so much for friends when she found out I can be a man! No way she'd like me as I really am!~ She started for the door to the hot spring when it suddenly slid open revealing a surprised Akane.  
Akane suddenly started growling low as Ranma cringed, grabbing a towel to cover herself.  
"Uh. Uh. Uh oh," Ranma whimpered.  
"Why you..you...you..." Akane stammered angrily. Then the Tendo monastery rang with the sound of a slap.  
*******  
"So she's got spunk," Ranma's father told his again male child. "That just makes a fiancee cuter."  
"But you were both girls, right?!" Nabiki was saying in the next room. "That makes it okay!"  
"Okay/Cute is not the word," two voices said together.  
"I'm going to go stretch my," Ranma paused. "Legs." He stood up and started walking for the outerwall. Nabiki heard and narrowed her eyes in curiousity.  
*******  
The last thug dropped to the ground in a drained heap, as Ranma released him. The little redhead sighed as she relished the drained energies of the accumulated thugs. It was always so much easier to get a meal as a woman.  
"Don't try any extrenuous activity for a few days," she told the crumpled thugs sweetly. The half-demon stretched her wings out and yawned, revealing a pair of sharpened canines. "That tasted good."  
"Well," a new voice added. "Aren't we full of surprises." Nabiki stepped out of hiding as her family's guest took flight into the sky. She glanced at the four bodies, normally masked, sprawled across the alley. She kicked at one of them and, upon recieving no response, reached down to check his pulse.  
"Still alive," she said and picked up one of the thugs by the hair. The young thug, his fox mask up over his head, stared off into space with a goofy grin on his face.  
"What a kiss," he muttered before Nabiki let his head fall back to the ground.  
"How pathetic," Nabiki sighed and looked up into the sky. "Interesting...person."   
  
  
  
[Back to Martial Artists and Mayhem: Third Edition][1]

   [1]: http://members.aol.com/roquenimorgul/mam.html



	3. I Hate Men

  
Martial Artists and Mayhem: Third Edition  
  
  
  
I Hate Men  
  
  
  
"Court?" Ranma repeated blandly, not believing what he had just heard. "Are you crazy?"  
"Well, we ARE going to be staying a while," Genma noted.  
"Yeah, and they require attendance from at least some members of the named families," Nabiki explained. "Akane and I both attend. We'll see you there. Unless you want people to start asking why you don't attend."   
Ranma turned to the girl dressed in simple, but well made, court gown, and tried to find what brought on that last comment. As expected, he ran into a wall around her surface thoughts. Though the phrase "how much" wasn't quite what he was expecting.  
"Nabiki, wait!" Akane called out. She was dressed much more practically, wearing an engraved suit of leather armor. A well made warhammer sung from a belt loop at her side. "I'll go with you!"  
"Of course," Nabiki smiled. "But let's wait for Ranma so we can show him the way." Akane turned to look at the sourly glaring young man.  
"Can't he find Furinkan Hall himself," she asked irritably. "It isn't exactly hard to do."  
"Now, now, how would it look for us to avoid him like that?" Nabiki asked. "Hmm?"  
"I'm here you know," Ranma muttered under his breath.  
*******  
Akane glared once up at Ranma, where he was walking along the canal wall, as if he couldn't be bothered with the ground like anyone normal. The way he kept glancing into the sky confirmed that for her. As if he could really fly.  
Ranma glanced back a moment and scratched his head, Nabiki was trailing behind them. It didn't seem like she was doing more than idly watching the scenery as they walked along, but that alone bothered him. He wasn't certain what kind of Metallium she was, Xellos' priesthood ranged the gamut of morallity, their patron being more concerned with knowledge and intrigue than anything else. The one constant was that they schemed.  
"We're not going to get married, you know!" Akane said under her breath, so that her sister couldn't hear.  
"Hey, I didn't agree to it either," Ranma said.  
"So don't crowd me at the court," Akane said.  
"Yeah, like I want to hang around an berserker like you," Ranma insisted. Akane growled and reared her warhammer back to get ready to toss it. The weapon never left her hand, however, as Ranma's father appeared out of nowhere to smack him on the head.  
"Pop, what do you..." Ranma started.  
"You're in no position to be choosy about women!" Genma shouted, Nabiki arched an eyebrow at the comment. "Listen, Ranma, I'll only tell you this once...." Genma was cut off as his son swept his feet out from under him. The older man fell straight down to the canal.  
~I'm in a better position to be choosy than anybody else, you idiot,~ Ranma thought as he watched his father fall. He stared down at the panda and snickered. "What's wrong Pop, weren't you going to say something?"  
The panda leaped up from the canal to the top of the wall eliciting a quick scramble from Akane and Ranma. Nabiki had already calmly stepped away from the probable region of battle. The giant panda swiped at his son, who easily dodged back, landing lightly several yards away from a chagrinned panda.  
"Feeling a little heavy, Pop?" Ranma asked as an old woman was washing her walk a few feet away. "More so than usual, anyway." That was when a splash of water covered him. The half-demon looked down, at least the trigger spell worked.  
"Nabiki!" Akane shouted at her sister.  
"A little flat footed yourself, aren't you Ranma?" the elder Tendo snickered, though she wasn't too happy. She'd been hoping to catch Ranma not-changing.  
"How's he...she....err Ranma supposed to show up like that!" Akane demanded.  
"What's wrong with this?" Ranma asked. Then mentally slapped her forehead. ~Oh, that's right.~  
"Well, you can't really go to court as woman, can you," Nabiki said. "Those clothes are bad enough as it is. I suppose we have no choice though, where could we find hot water in time. Can't introduce Akane's new fiancee as a woman either."  
"Uh, she's a priestess of Ryoko," Ranma pointed out.  
"What does that mean!" Akane demanded.  
"He has a point, Akane," Nabiki said rubbing her temples. "Though that reminder did give me a painful image of you and the other resident Masaaki clerics."  
"EWWWW!" Akane shivered.   
"And do you really want to add a new demographic to the morning fun?" Nabiki added as Akane twitched.  
"Listen, I'll just present myself tomorrow," Ranma interrupted, the conversation was making her hungry.  
"No you won't," Akane snapped. "I'm not going to have a honorless vagabond about my family's monastery. Master Tofu is just up the way, we can get hot water there."  
*******  
Ranma peeked around the carved column advertising the healer's services as Akane asked for hot water.  
"Well, this is a wonderful way to start the day," Nabiki said dry pan. "So, are you feeling fine, Saotome? The...curse not giving you any trouble?" Ranma continued leaning against the column and turned to face the other Tendo girl.  
"Why wouldn't I feel fine?" Ranma asked. She glanced around for something that could cause discomfort. There was nothing in the air, and the only magic she could see were some strong protection from evil spells about the clinic.  
"I was just curious," Nabiki said, smirking. "Never met a shape changer before." ~Well, he's either not evil, or not a true Outsider. I'll have to run another tes...~ Both teens froze when a pair of bony hands clasped their shoulders. Turning around they saw a bleached white skull staring at them.  
"AHHH!!!" they both screamed before moving. A black nimbus had started to form around Ranma's hands as Nabiki brandished her holy symbol in an attempt to rebuke the undead creature. Both actions fizzled as they saw the man holding the inert skeleton. The man did seem to notice the nature of power Ranma was drawing on though.  
"Oh pardon me," the man said in a friendly tone. "Nothing to worry about ladies, just me and Betty."  
"Master Tofu..." Nabiki growled.  
"Ranma, here's the hot..." Akane said, coming around the corner.  
"Well, Akane!" Tofu welcomed her.  
"Oh," Akane gasped as her tone voice suddenly became much lighter. "Master!"  
"Um...Good Morning!" She set the kettle of hot water on her currently female fiancee's head.  
"Good morning to you," the tall man said, bow himself and his skeleton as the younger Tendo bowed as well. Ranma looked from Akane to the healer and back again. Nabiki herself watched Ranma as the redhead stood up straight and walked around a corner with the kettle.  
~Was that...disappointment I saw?~ Nabiki asked herself, she was already bored with the usual tension between Akane and Tofu.  
"You haven't been by lately," Tofu said. "No new injuries?"  
"No sir," Akane said timidly. "I mean, I haven't been doing anything that would..."  
"Interesting," Ranma said as the now male martial artist listened from around the corner. He had almost forgotten to use the water, a point that was emphasized as Nabiki started talking to his side.  
"You realize that even if you find a way out of an engagement with Akane," Nabiki started. "That you'd be saddled on my other sister or I."  
"We'll see about that," Ranma hmphed.  
*******  
"So who was that?" Ranma asked as they continued on the way to Furinkan Hall.  
"Master Tofu," Akane said. "The local healer."  
"And general pest for an honest Metallium," Nabiki added with a touch of fond irritation. The middle girl was falling behind again.  
"He's mastered some martial arts and magic too, hasn't he," Ranma added.  
"Huh? How could you tell?" Akane asked.  
"Yeah, I'm wondering that too," Nabiki admitted.  
~I never even felt him coming,~ Ranma thought to himself. ~Its like he wasn't even there.~ He didn't actually answer though.  
"He is truly very good," Akane said. "But he doesn't look like he'd be, does he? Ever since I was little, he's taken care of my injuries." Ranma hopped off the wall and started running by Akane. Nabiki started to pick up her pace to keep up, but couldn't help but to fall behind the other two.  
"So," Ranma said. "Isn't he a man?"  
"Yes, so?" Akane asked curiously.  
"I thought you said you hate men!" Ranma answered back. Akane glanced down and considered that. That's when Ranma felt the presence of magic building, he glanced over at the priestess and saw her hands weaving an intricate pattern as they ran. The red glow of Ryoko's power flashed brightly once before she started talking.  
"That's right!" Akane growled. Ranma flinced away from her as she became obviously more angry. "I...DESPISE..."   
The grand structure of Furinkan Hall came into view and Ranma saw a mass of people rushing out towards them. As the two parties advanced, Ranma identified a mass of militia warriors charging toward them.  
"AKANE TENDO'S HERE!!" one of the crowd shouted.  
"Wha-?" Ranma raised his hand to his eyes to figure out what was going on.  
"MEN!!!" Akane completed her rage-filled declaration.  
"Akane!" somebody yelled. "Don't come any closer! They all want to BEAT you!" Ranma leaped away away from the crowd as Akane merely plowed through them.  
"Out of my way!" Akane shouted. "I'm late!"  
"No, Akane!" "I'll stop you!!" "I won't let another guy beat! I'll do it myself."  
Ranma watched quietly from the outer wall of the main keep, moderately impressed. He'd never seen a true berserker before, much less one further empowered by martial training and magic.  
"Huff, huff, You should huff get inside," Nabiki took a breath from where she half-limped to the wall under Ranma.  
"But...but..." Ranma pointed at the massacre. "What's wrong with you?"  
"I'm, huff, fine," Nabiki paused to lean against the wall and catch her breath. "And don't worry about Akane, huff, she does this every day." As Nabiki said that, the walking force of destruction that was Akane flipped back her hair and glanced about at her handiwork.  
"Ryoko's Gems," she declared. "Every morning! What a drag!"  
"Truly such a boorish lot," Ranma paused in his move to come down from the wall as the new voice joined in.  
"Evidently each of them intends to court you, Akane," the tall young man said. Ranma noted the bokken he was holding and the stance. "On the dawn that he finally defeats you."  
"Oh, Sir Kuno," Akane deadpanned, looking very weary suddenly. "Good morning."  
"And now, Akane Tendo," the young man tossed the rose he was holding towards her, and brought his weapon up. "Might you fight with me?" Ranma landed next to her.  
"Man," the pigtailed martial artist said. "You're popular, aren't you?"  
"Stay out of the way," Akane snapped. "You'll get hurt."  
"This doesn't look like your idea," Ranma noted. "What's going on?"  
"You'll see," Akane said.  
"You there!" Kuno shouted, gesturing at Ranma with his bokken. "You are being quite familiar with Akane!"  
"Tell him, Akane," Ranma said. "Akane?"  
"Tell him what?"  
""Who are you boor?" Kuno shouted. "Ah! But is it not the..." A sudden silence descended on the ranting swordsman.  
"Chill, little Kuno, I'm not interested in speeches right now," Nabiki said dryly as she walked by. The young woman was fixxing her hair and checked her gown to make sure she hadn't wrinkled it. "He's Akane's new fiancee. Well, I have business to attend to, ta! Oh, you can talk now." The swordsman was staring at the ground and shaking in rage.  
"NABIKI!!" Akane screamed. "Why did you tell him that?!" The retreating girl shrugged off the demand.  
"..accept your engagement to Akane Tendo, you fiend!!!" Kuno declared mid rant as Nabiki's silence spell ended.  
"Huh, fiend? What do you mean fiend?" Ranma asked nervously as Kuno ranted on.  
"Anyone who would stand between a righteous paladin of Tenchi Masaki and his true love must be a fiend," Kuno declared. "A veritable fiend of man, indeed." The swordsman lunged forward with a slash at Kuno that the younger Saotome easily dodged with a back-flip.  
~This guy serves Tenchi?~ Ranma asked himself as dodged through the air. ~He feels more like a raving pervert to me. Mom had a word for guys like this, didn't she...cornucopiea or something like that.~  
"I, Tatewaki Kuno, the Blue Thunder of Furinkan Hall," the swordsman raised his sword and a bolt of thunder struck down from the quickly darkening sky. "Shall keep you from hounding Akane." The swordsman lunged forward again and attacked.  
"Hey!" Ranma dodged to the side as the wooden sword cleaved through the wall behind him. ~How'd he do that, he's not a true paladin, so what?~ "I ain't hounding nobody, its an arranged marriage, dork!" This was said from Ranma's perch on the side of a tree. The swordsman paused a moment to stare at the strange sight before attacking with his sword.  
"Blast it!" the swordsman yelled as his target dodged again.  
"Now hold a moment here!" Ranma shouted as he landed next to the tree branch, seeming to float to the ground. "Let me make this perfectly clear!"  
"Eh?" suddenly the martial artist's face was almost rammed into the swordsman's own.  
~Astounding,~ Akane declared. ~He was there before Kuno could blink, and he's still not using any magic yet!~  
"I ain't after Akane!" Ranma declared  
~This guy,~ Kuno paused in his thoughts as he grudgingly continued. ~Is good.~  
"If you want a crazy woman who says 'friends' one moment," Ranma shouted. "And trys to kill you the next, you can have her!"  
"Why you, PERVERT!!!" Akane shouted tossing her warhammer at the younger warrior.  
"Would you stop calling me a p..." Ranma's demand was cut short as he saw the oncoming warhammer and Kuno slashed out.  
"Speaking ill of Akane!" Kuno declared. "I forbid it!" The bokken connected with and sliced through Akane's hammer, finding no Ranma. Another crack of thunder split the day as Kuno looked up to see his opponent, darkened and indistinct against the intense light beyond. Ranma's left hand was curled into a semi-fist with two fingers extended, and he almost seemed to be hovering in the air.  
A wide-eyed Kuno slashed up with his sword as those two fingers touched his forehead. The rain started even before Ranma landed. As for how the battle would have ended up, it was hard to tell. As Ranma touched down on the ground a hammer formed of red, blazing energy swung and hammered Kuno into the air.  
"You BROKE my hammer, jerk!" Akane shouted, arms crossed as she directed the magical hammer to follow Kuno. She looked over to where her fiancee had landed, and eeped as she saw the young woman Ranma had become. Leaving her spell to its own devices, she grabbed the redhead and dragged her away.  
*******  
"What did you do that for?" Ranma demanded.  
"Look at yourself!" Akane explained gesturing at the breasts.  
"Oh, that," Ranma shrugged as if it wasn't too important. ~This whole act is going to get very annoying.~  
"Yes, THAT!" Akane snapped. "What was the deal with Kuno?"  
"Hmph, I would have nailed that poseur in one..." Ranma started.  
"Before you continue, take a look at your neck," Akane interrupted. Ranma complied and checked her neck.  
"There's a bruise!" Ranma said, angry. "That jerk ruined my perfect complexion!! Ohhh, I'm gonna..."  
"Are you sure you're not a girl?" Akane asked dryly.  
"What do you mean?" Ranma asked, confused. Of course she was a girl right now, what else did she look like.  
~Just how complete IS that curse?~ Akane wondered. "Anyway, considering what could have happened if he actually touched you with that stick, I'd say it was pretty even, wouldn't you?"  
"Oh, I don't know about that," Ranma said, smirking.  
"Let's just go get some hot water," Akane growled.  
~Or at least privacy and a chance to fake it,~ Ranma mentally added.  
*******  
Nabiki watched as Kuno examined his forehead in the mirror. He had come running into the study Nabiki usually habituated, followed closely by Akane's spirit hammer. The spell cut off a moment later and Nabiki had the dubious pleasure of healing the abused fighter.  
"And you're telling me you didn't even feel him touching you?" Nabiki gasped. ~Amazing, I REALLY need to find out Ranma's motives quickly.~  
"Hmph," Kuno said, rubbing the marks on his forehead. "And here I thought the man was good, when he can't even spell!" The man turned to a table and carved a series of symbols into the table. "It is spelled THIS way!"  
Nabiki looked from the "boofun" on the table to the "buffet" on Kuno's head.  
"Actually, little-Kuno," Nabiki said. "I think he put exactly what he wanted on your head."   
  
  
  
[Back to Martial Artists and Mayhem: Third Edition][1]

   [1]: http://members.aol.com/roquenimorgul/mam.html



	4. Never, Never, Never

  
Martial Artists and Mayhem: Third Edition  
  
  
  
Never, Never, Never  
  
  
  
"So what was that all about anyway?" Ranma asked as he caught back up with Akane on the way to the main hall.  
"Where'd you get the hot water?" Akane asked curiously.  
"I know a little magic," Ranma shrugged.  
"Like you know a little bit about fighting," Akane asked levelly.  
"Nah, its a blood thing," Ranma shrugged.  
"Whatever," Akane shrugged.  
"You didn't answer my question," Ranma noted. Akane growled quietly before sighing in resignation.  
"You know the story how Tenchi Masaaki defeated the demon Ryoko and won her heart, right?" Akane asked. "Before they and the dryad queen, Ayeka were elevated to power status after who knows how many adventures."  
"Yeah, Auntie likes telling that story," Ranma agreed, not mentioning who "Auntie" was.  
"Well, every once in awhile, one of us battle priests sets an engagement challenge," Akane explained further.  
"I thought you said this wasn't your idea," Ranma said.  
"It isn't, let me finish, or I WILL hammer you into something unrecognizable," Akane growled. "I have a few spells left."  
"Heh, heh" Ranma waved his hands in a warding manner. "Go ahead."  
"Good," Akane growled. "Anyway, about the end of last winter, Kuno deciced that as a paladin of Tenchi..."  
"Hmph," Ranma snorted. "I'm surprised he hasn't been damned already for that crap."  
"Would you stop interrupting?" Akane snapped, whacking Ranma on the back of the head. "Anyway, Kuno made this speech and decided to make the stupid challenge for me."  
"So you have to fight all those guys every morning?" Ranma said in disbelief.  
"I always win for some reason," Akane shrugged.  
"Guys let up a lot when they fight girls," Ranma said angrily  
"Don't underestimate me," Akane said, misinterpretting the comment. "Try me for real some time."  
"No way," Ranma said, flat out. "I couldn't do it."  
"Because I'm girl, right?" Akane demanded.  
"No, of course not," Ranma snapped in response. "It's because uhh...yeah you're right, it's because you're a girl." Akane narrowed her eyes, she wasn't always the sharpest, but she could tell he'd bee about to say something else. She still leapt to the wrong conclusion.  
"We're not getting married," Akane snapped. "And don't mention that while we're around here!"  
"Hey, you're the one that brought it up," Ranma protested.   
"Whatever," Akane shrugged as they came to the main doors of the hall. "Just behave and wait for them to introduce us."  
"This is stupid," Ranma muttered. "I shouldn't be here."  
"Stop acting like a vagabond," Akane snapped, and then bit her lip to keep from shouting anything more volatile.  
Gosunkugi read the message in his hand, and read it several more times just to make sure he got it right. This couldn't be, his beloved promised to vagabond adventurer with nothing to his claim but a name. He would have to remedy that situation, later.  
"Introducing the berserker priestess Akane of the Tendo House and...and...and," Gosunkugi couldn't even say it. He sighed, and took courage in the fact that nobody would notice him anyway. "Her betrothed, Ranma of the Saotome House, an adventurer and follower of the monastic life." Ranma and Akane both twitched at various parts of the small introduction.  
"Betrothed!!" came the general cry. "How could you Akane, you said you despised men!"   
"Hey, it's not true!" Akane shouted desperately.  
"Its freakin' arranged, you jerks!" Ranma added his own comments. "We never a--"  
"Nay! It shall not be so!" everyone turned to face Kuno appearing in the hall. "I, Tatewaki Kuno, the Blue Thunder vow before my patron Tenchi Masaki," there was a crack of thunder outside of the keep from the ongoing rain storm. Kuno took it as a sign of support, nobody else was quite that oblivious. "That I shall free the valiant Akane Tendo from this obviously unlawful engagement." The enraged nobleman charged forward and slashed at the dodging Ranma.  
"Stand your ground!" Kuno shouted.  
"Hey, this ain't a place to fight!" Ranma snapped back. "Follow me!"  
"That I shalt cur!" Kuno snapped back. He followed close behind.  
"A duel!" a nameless courtier shouted excitedly.  
"A duel for the hand of Akane," one of the maids clarified. "How romantic!" A small mob followed the fighters, Akane at their head. The captain of the guards stepped to the side to avoid being overrun as the younger generation swarmed by.  
"Hey, no running in the hall!"  
"Yes, sir!" the crowd said, without doing as they said. After a short run Ranma moved to a window and nimbly made ready to jump. Of course the fact that it was big enough to jump through signified that it was above arrow range, but Ranma didn't care.  
"Let's take this outside," Ranma shouted on his way through. "Follow me!"  
"Fear not!" Kuno shouted in return.  
"But...this is the cliff side of the keep!" Akane shouted as Ranma and Kuno exited the building. She rushed to the window to look down, seeing a Ranma-chan descending through the rain down the keep and the cliff. A little above him, Kuno's had frozen in shock on realizing what he had just done.  
"No sweat, I can..." Ranma paused and took stock of her body parts. "Damn baka trigger. Damn act. Baka Pop. Kawaiikune berserker priestess."   
She stopped grumbling in time to gather enough power to incant a spell to slow her fall. She really hadn't used that since she was learning to fly, but Ranma really didn't want to be sprouting wings at the moment.   
"Did Saotome shrink?" somebody asked as the crowd hit the windows.  
"Must be some sort of illusion," another person said.  
"At least this tunic is loose enough it wouldn't be too damaged," Ranma thought before glancing down and saw that she was still some fifty feet from the ground, then looked up just before Tatewaki Kuno collided with her. Ranma grabbed tighter hold of the fainted nobleman. "Pathetic, losing it over a little fall." Of course, having the wings and magic to back her up, Ranma's definition of little fall included the hundred feet of castle and the hundred fifty feet of cliff following. Even without magic, he knew how to handle falls that would break bones on most people.  
"Huh?" Kuno's eyes blinked open as he was slung to Ranma's back. Then he clamped on his reluctant rescuer. "I fight on!"  
"Kuno has to know now!" Akane said despairing, making for the stairs.  
"Hey! Let go!" Ranma shouted as his spell started to falter with the combined activity and weight. Kuno's grasping hands found Ranma's breast, and squeezed. Ranma gasped and slumped for a moment as her eyes glazed. Then the half-succubus shook her head clear and narrowed her eyes angrily.  
Kuno was ripped from Ranma's back as the girl's hair darkened to a crimson and she grew about three inches, tall enough she'd no longer be mistaken for a short elf. A pair of great batwings completely stopped their descent as Ranma snapped her face into Kuno's.  
"Did I say I was hungry!" Ranma shouted before kissing Kuno and drawing out his life force. They landed as Ranma pulled away from Kuno leaving the swordsman with a dreadfully confused, and somewhat esctatic look on his face. Ranma shrunk back down to her normal petite size as she dropped the offending nobleman. Then looked about frantically for witnesses. "Baka! Baka! Baka!" The redhead ran off from the scene through the finally clearing rain.  
Kuno lay back and dreamily tried to figure out what had happened. He managed somehow to cross his arms and was fingering the ring he was wearing on one hand.  
"That person was female," Kuno thought, as he remembered the angry red-eyed face shouting at him. "Which means..." Kuno flipped to a seated position. "Ranma Saotome, you cur! Do you think that you've escaped me!?"  
*******  
"Damn pervert!" Ranma snapped to herself as she wrung out her breeches, hiding in a tree. Normally, Ranma didn't mind perverts...much. Being squeezed like a ripe was certainly something that went beyond her limits.  
"That HURT!" She looked into her shirt to see if the nobleman had bruised her...again. The last bruise was only just fading. "And of course I had to go and show myself. I'll bet the pervert even thinks it was a reward!" Ranma decided not to peek into that possibility, she wouldn't have to deal with Kuno for another couple of days anyway. "Everybody has to know about me now. Baka! Baka!"  
"All they saw was that you'd shrunk," a voice called from below.  
"Akane?" Ranma blinked looking down and saw Akane holding a metal kettle. ~She's not trying to banish me.~ "What?"  
"What the hell were doing jumping into the RAIN anyway?" Akane demanded.  
"I ain't used to this yet, okay?" Ranma hmphed sticking her tongue out. "Its only been one...uh...month."  
"That's a lot of time," Akane snorted.  
"Shut up!" Ranma snapped, returning to ring out her pants.  
"Then maybe I'll just throw away this..." Akane held up the kettle. "...hot water."  
"Whatever," Ranma shrugged. "I can..." He stopped as he saw Akane was no longer paying attention to him. ~Gee, I feel so wanted.~  
~Sir Kuno!~ Akane said. She tossed up the kettle, never having heard Ranma's response. "Catch!"  
"Whither Ranma Saotome!?!" the stomping Kuno shouted. Ranma snapped to attention at that sound.  
~How, by Zechs' mask is he walking around!?!~ Ranma asked. ~He's not a true paladin, but he's got...~ There was a clang as something hard and metal passed through Ranma's distracted defenses.  
Kuno stopped as he became aware of Akane standing in to his side and glaring at him.  
"Sir Kuno," Akane said. "I challenge you!" She dropped into stance and held her hands in the loose style of someone trained in both fighting and spellcasting.  
"Akane, oh Akane," Kuno shook his head. "Never did I dream that you would challenge me. Very well! If you defeat me, then I shall allow you to court me. Thus I shall lose with all my might."  
"And who's interested in you?" Akane demanded. "Ranma, turn back into a boy while I buy you time." Elsewhere a small redhead lay sprawled unconscious across the ground with a dented kettle in her face, pouring a small stream of hot water a couple inches to the side of her face until the water inside trickled below the spout.  
Kuno lunged forward with a basic downward strike. Akane easily caught the bokken in her hand, but the force of the blow threw her backwards. As Akane was pushed off her feet, she kicked upward and the arrogant swordsman flew back and away, his bokken still in Akane's hands.  
"Ugh," Ranma groaned, ~What hit me?~ Ranma pulled the kettle up away from her face and resignedly checked her face for damage again. The slight burning sensation caused her to look at the near-empty kettle in her hands. "Cold iron, of course, maybe I don't want to know what I look..." An upside down head suddenly appeared atop the now destroyed kettle, spilling the remaining water over the ground.  
"Eh," Kuno paused. "You're that woman." Kuno paused and recalled his "rescue." Nay, this was no woman, this was a demoness. It truly mattered little to Kuno, she had to know where the cur had vanished to.  
"You're still a woman!" Akane yelled as she came to the scene. She apparently didn't notice the bruise deveolping on Ranma's forehead, or the red mark from where the kettle had settled.  
"You have good arm Akane," Ranma said dryly. "You'd do the hill giants proud." Akane fumed but Kuno spoke before she could retaliate.  
"So, did you see where the man in the pigtail went?" Kuno asked. Akane's expression went from one of rage to one of disbelief at Kuno's question. Ranma shook her head know, it wasn't quite a lie, she hadn't seen a man leave anywhere. "That coward, running away from a fight! No doubt he feared my prowess. Bah! He is no man!" Ranma narrowed her eyes again and tossed the jerk upward.  
~This pervert saying I'm not a man!?~ Ranma snapped. ~As if he knows anything more about being a man than the berserker knows about being a woman.~ Kuno landed as Ranma was standing up.  
"That hurt you know," Kuno said. Ranma twitched, he should be unconscious already.  
"I don't have to take this," Ranma snapped, falling into stance. "I can take you anytime! Just try it!"  
~I see it now, she has been summoned and bound by that warlock Saotome,~ Kuno declared. ~Obviously he uses her as a distraction to enable his escape. I thought Akane was my Ryoko, how ironic that she, a priestess of the demoness, should turn out to be the Ayeka to my Tenchi.~ Kuno's musings ended shortly before Ranma focused on reading the swordsman's thoughts, fortunately for both of them.  
"Amazing," Kuno said aloud as he took the bokken back from Akane. "Well, should you win, I will allow you to court me as well."  
"Who said anything!" Ranma shouted, jumping over a slash and then kicking outward. With one foot she grabbed the outstretched bokken and ripped it from Kuno's hand. With the other, she slammed Kuno into the ground. "About wanting you!" ~As anything more than a snack, how is he walking around anyway?~  
~She is far more formidable than Akane," Kuno thought as he toppled to the ground.  
"You're an embarrasment to your God, Kuno!" Ranma spat. "You'll never beat Ranma Saotome." Ranma glanced over him and saw a bit of magic. A bit of strong magic actually. Hunting it down, he found a simple ring. She slipped it off and looked at a bit before shrugging as she slipped it back on his finger.  
~Who is she?~ Kuno asked himself as she started to walk away with Akane.  
"Okay, let's go home," Ranma said, slipping her breeches on.  
"Court isn't over yet you know," Akane growled.  
"I'm not going out in public like this," she gestured at her face. "I'm hideous!" The demoness drew out a large bandanna and wrapped it around her head to somewhat hide the cosmetic damage.  
"Are you sure you're not a girl?" Akane demanded.  
"A ring of regeneration, Little Kuno?" a disembodied voice mused. "You've been holding out on me." The voice faded as it followed Akane and Ranma. Kuno lay sprawled on the ground, the ring had been taken off, as far as it was concerned, all the wounds had already been there before being on Kuno's finger, and those kind of wounds it couldn't heal. Kuno ignored the pain.  
"Obviously she is a mystical vassal to Saotome," Kuno pondered. "If I could free her and convince her to turn from the darkness...I would do my Lord Tenchi the greatest honor!"  
*******  
"Ranma," Genma said from his upside down position. "Akane really looked out for you today, didn't she?" He looked over at his son, who was sporting a simple mask over his face.  
"Its not like I asked her too," Ranma said from his own upside down position. "Besides she ruined my face, it'll take me all night to heal this bruise." Ranma as surprised as Genma suddenly manipulated him into a seated position, then the younger man prepared for a lecture.  
*******  
"What business is it of yours how he acts, Akane," Nabiki sighed. "What's the big deal about a boy that changes into a girl. There are some creatures that can do that from birth."  
"That's easy for you to say, Nabiki!" Akane snapped, she was wondering why her sister was doing her exercises in Akane's room. "But there are already rumors spreading about me over this. They're saying that we're REALLY engaged. When this curse gets revealed, do you want everyone to think I'm a pervert too?"  
"You battle priestess marry women all the time," Nabiki pointed out.  
"Yeah, but what if they think that I cast the spell on him!?" Akane demanded.  
Outside the door, Ranma paused, about to knock on the door. He glared silently.  
"Why that little," Ranma growled as he walked away from Akane's room. "How am I supposed to thank THAT?"   
  
  
  
[Back to Martial Artists and Mayhem: Third Edition][1]

   [1]: http://members.aol.com/roquenimorgul/mam.html



	5. To the Fierce Demoness

  
TitleMartial Artists and Mayhem: Third Edition/Title  
  
  
  
To the Fierce Demoness  
  
  
  
"Nabiki Tendo I...have need of your services," Kuno said reluctantly.  
"Oh really Little-Kuno?" Nabiki asked without looking up from the tome of beauty secrets she had taken borrowed from the Hall's library. "What do you need this time?"   
The last time Kuno had hired her it was to identify the "demonic beast" that had been "ravaging the Kuno stores." It had taken Nabiki all of two minutes and no magic to find the raccoon tracks. Moderately insulting, but at least it was an easy job.  
"Yesterday I found myself presented with a fierce demoness," Kuno started. The Xellos priestess immediately started choking. "Is something wrong, Lady Tendo?" Nabiki took a big breath to clear her throat and assembled herself to answer the swordsman.  
"I just breathed in some dust is all," Nabiki assured him. "Which demoness was this Little-Kuno?"  
"She had crimson hair, like blood pooling in the darkness," Kuno explained. "Worn short in a pigtail, with an elegant sleeveless tunic that left her dark wings free to move."  
"Oh that demoness," Nabiki said. ~I'd have thought he'd forget that part.~ "I know her."  
"Nabiki Tendo," Kuno declared. "Can this be true!? Do you also make a practice of summoning fiends for your purposes?"  
"Let's not leap too far here Little-Kuno," Nabiki insisted. "I've seen her once or twice, I know where she...lairs why?" Kuno sat down, unrolled a scroll, and hastily began writing.  
~If she thinks that she can defeat the great Sir Kuno and simply walk away,~ Kuno thought while chuckling evilly. ~Then she thinks wrongly.~ He stood up sharply and presented the newly written message. "Here..."  
Nabiki looked at the message and considered it briefly before taking the envelope, and a few coins besides.  
  
*******  
  
"This is for me?" Ranma blinked as he held the message.  
"To the 'fierce demoness' he said," Nabiki clarified. "You've really got is imagination working. I don't even think he knows you're the same person."  
"'Meet me in the second field of Furinkan Hall,'" Ranma read aloud.  
"Sounds like a duel, huh?" Akane said calmly from behind Ranma.  
"Little-Kuno just hates to lose!" Nabiki added. She had suspected something like this, it was a good chance. She still didn't want to risk casting a spell directly over Ranma to detect anything, it might tip him off, but she could always examine behavior.  
"Vengeful, hmm?" Akane said, trying not to sound a little concerned. If Ranma wanted to rush his way straight into trouble it was no problem of hers. Ranma crushed the letter and tossed it back with a determined look on his face.  
  
*******  
  
Nabiki stretched as she stood up and started to walk for the monastery exit.  
"Oh, Nabiki," Kasumi's voice called out.  
"Yeah?" the middle Tendo turned to face her sister.  
"I need you to do a small favor for me," the priestess of Belldandy told her.  
~Well its a couple of hours yet until Ranma's duel,~ Nabiki considered. "Sure, what is it?"  
"I need you to check the wards about the grounds."  
"B..but that'll take all day!" Nabiki protested. "If I start right away!"  
"I know," Kasumi said regrettfully. "But it needs to be done, and I have my own duties to attend to."  
"What about Akane?" Nabiki suggested. Kasumi looked at her. "Right, forget I suggested it. I'll get started."  
"Thank you, Nabiki," Kasumi said cheerfully before walking out, on her way to her goddess's temple.  
"What wonderful timing," Nabiki muttered. She considered just leaving to see Kuno's duel with Ranma anyway, but that would leave her caught in a direct lie, probably the worst thing she could do. ~I wonder if Kasumi even knows how neat a little trap this is.~  
  
*******  
  
Ranma-chan stood in the middle of the training field dressed loosely in her fighting clothes. A cold wind blew through the field and ruffled her hair as she waited. Ranma absently reached up to push the strands away from her face and straighten her hair out  
a little.  
"So you have come," Kuno said as he strode forward to meet her. "My fierce demoness."  
"You don't learn very quickly," Ranma noted irritably while looking over the swordsman. "Do you pal? Well, where's your sword?"  
"Heh," Kuno snorted arrogantly, looking down towards the ground and inclining his face away from her. "I have no need of a sword."  
"Yeah?" Ranma asked dryly. "Pretty confident, I guess."  
"Confident enough," Kuno said. "To give...you...THIS!!" Kuno shouted as he tossed  
something at the red-haired girl. Ranma, a confused look on her face reached up and snatched the object before looking at it and seeing a bouquet of roses.  
"I love you," Kuno said simply, turning away from Ranma and walking.  
"HAH!" Ranma said aloud, stopping the swordsman in his tracks. "Sorry, but that's just gotta be the funniest thing I've heard in a long time."  
"Tis true, nonetheless," Kuno protested.  
"Give it up pal," Ranma smirked, he channeled a small stream of power into the roses. The vibrant colors of the plants faded and withered in moments as the cold energy surrounded Ranma's hand. "A pervert like you ain't got a chance with me that way." She resisted the urge to shift out of human form, here, where anyone could see her.  
Ranma tossed the browned flowers at the swordsman, the roses distintegrated before reaching him. Then Ranma left, leaping away before Kuno could react.  
"Such is the nature of the spell binding her to this place," Kuno sighed as the wind continued to blow.  
  
*******  
  
Master Tofu walked away from the home of his last patient and rubbed his chin. The condition of the young man wasn't serious, and he had quite honestly told a concerned parent that he would be fine with a few days rest. It was the apparent cause of the  
patient's weakened stupor that bothered him.  
His life force had been drained, and that meant problems. The draining had been fairly gentle, and only a small amount had been taken. In fact it seemed as if whoever had done was trying to avoid seriously  
hurting the victim. That might change, however, if whoever or whatever was doing it felt safe.  
Tofu remembered a small redhead that had been walking with the two younger Tendos. He had been meaning to talk to her about dangerous studies already. Now he wondered if the power she was drawing was more a matter of nature than education.  
  
*******  
  
Ranma-succubus stretched her bare body up and outward, the great wings on her back mirroring the movement of her arms. Then she sighed and looked down at the lifeless husk that had been her lover. He should never have pushed her.  
"Told you," Ranma said, only half-regrettfully. "Nothing but a snack."  
"I love you," the corpse whispered.  
"Nah, you're just a pervert," Ranma said carelessly.  
"What have you done!" Ranma turned to see her mother. "You have drained the fool to death!"  
"But you said I should..."  
"RANMA!" Ranma whirled to see Akane standing in the doorway, holy symbol presented. "A demon in my home!"  
"Oh my!" Kasumi's face and voice took on a hard tone. "We have to do something about this!"  
"Of course we do," Nabiki agreed. The three presented their holy symbols. Ranma nearly laughed as he heard them chanting to banish evil.  
"But I'm not..." Ranma stopped short and screamed as he felt herself ripped to pieces and put back together again. Before she could catch her breath something grabbed her from the ground.  
"Welcome home at last, Ranma," a guttural voice growled out as Ranma glanced about and recognized, from description and ancestral memory, the Abyss. "We have a lot of work for you to do..."  
  
*******  
  
Ranma-Chan snapped awake screaming, a sound that was quickly shut off as he recognized her surroundings. The panda was even asleep next to her, never even having heard his daughter.  
"A..a dream," she realized trying to catch her breath.  
Ranma hoped nobody had caught her transforming in the middle of the dream, but thought she was probably safe. She recalled the nobleman's confession yesterday and shivered.  
Somebody like that might just piss her off enough to do it, and then where would she be? What would make her different from all the soul-sucking monsters that she was related to?  
  
*******  
  
"Hey!" Akane snapped at Ranma. "Save some for the rest of us!"  
"You have quiet an appetite this morning, Ranma-kun," Kasumi noted as Ranma started on his third rack of lamb.  
"I skipped a meal yesterday," Ranma noted. Nabiki arched an eyebrow.  
  
*******  
  
"You look tired," Akane commented to Ranma-Kun as they began to near the hall. "Starting to get a little sick?"   
"I don't get sick," Ranma answered shortly. "I just didn't sleep very well." He added the last quietly.  
"Bad dreams, Saotome?" Nabiki asked. Ranma looked to her and narrowed his eyes. Did she know, and if so why hadn't she said anything?  
Ranma was saved from answering by the dull roar that introduced the oncoming morning horde.  
"Akane Tendo's here!" "With her fiancee!" "Saotome, get away from Ak-" The mob was quickly dispatched as Akane waded through them. Ranma followed still at her side and taking out his own mass of assaulters.  
Kuno suddenly jumped into view and charged forward yelling "Attack."   
"Kuno," Ranma said, sounding a little nauseous. Akane leaped up and came down in a kick to Kuno's face, taking him down. Ranma, on the other hand, simply vanished.  
"What..." Akane asked, looking around. "Did he run away?" She began to growl. "When I get my hands on him, he's going to wish he was never born! What a coward!" Akane stomped her way into the hall.   
Nabiki watched from an upper window and tapped her chin. From what she knew, Ranma could handle Kuno easily, however effective Kuno's ring was.  
"Very interesting," Nabiki said to herself. "What did happen at that duel."  
  
*******  
  
Ranma chided himself for teleporting like that, not only did it attract attention, it was damn tiring. He did have to avoid Kuno though. He couldn't trust himself not to get angry around the nobleman. He didn't want to deal with those problems at the moment,  
he didn't want to risk the chance that the nightmare was more accurate than other dreams.  
The martial artist left his temporary shelter and glanced back at the unconscious form of Kuno before moving to catch up with Akane. The girl turned to glare at her as came up to match her pace.  
"If you're going to get into my fights," Akane snapped. "Don't leave when the real trouble starts."  
"I'd rather not see Kuno right now," Ranma grumbled.  
"Oh, did you lose your duel?" Akane asked sharply.  
"There wasn't a duel!" Ranma retorted. "He gave me flowers and confessed his love for me." Ranma shivered at the thought.  
"Kuno is in love with your girl side?" Akane asked before breaking out in laughter.  
"Hey, what's so funny about that?" Ranma demanded, not really understanding the joke at all.  
"Well you're a man," Akane said. "Aren't you?"  
"Uh...yep, that's right," Ranma nod quickly. "What, do I look like a girl to you?"  
"Not at the moment," Akane smirked. ~But I'm beginning to wonder.~  
  
*******  
  
Nabiki leaned back to sip the wine from her goblet before leaning forward to begin reading again. Before she could, a stuffed panda toy landed on the book in front of her. Nabiki sighed and wondered if Kuno would ever learn humility and manners before various people and gods finally got fed up with him.  
"What's this?" Nabiki asked.  
"A present," came the simple answer from behind her.  
~A present? These things are hard to come by,~ Nabiki thought. She felt the cloth, filled with some soft material to give form and make it cozy as a pillow. ~Generally people like me have to settle for carved wooden dolls.~ "Why thank you, Little-Kuno.   
That was..."  
"Did I offer it to you Nabiki Tendo?" Kuno demanded.  
The world suddenly blackened around the priestess of Xellos, the few people around noticed her sudden change in mood and discreetly found somewhere else to be. The few people with intelligences beyond that of a goblin idiot anyway.  
"This gift is for the pig-tailed demon," Kuno declared. Nabiki's eyes popped wide as she spit her wine in Kuno's face.  
"Now look at what you made me do," Nabiki growled.  
"What I made you do?" Kuno repeated in disbelief.   
Nabiki smirked and plopped a small square of embroidered silk on the table. Kuno frowned and picked it up in curiousity. Immediately he was greeted with a minirature image of Ranma-chan bathing. Of course the action was bolstered by Nabiki's  
imagination to boost the sellability of it.  
"It'll last about a week," Nabiki said.  
"Ohhh!" Kuno gasped as he watched the illusion sensuously clean herself. "She is  
so...so...so...thorough."  
"She really does love those hot baths," Nabiki snickered. "Three hundred gold, you want it?"  
"For a mere week you charge three hundred!" Kuno demanded.  
"You want something permanent," Nabiki said. "You'll have to pay me a lot more than that." That was a lot more effort.  
"Done!" Kuno said, he set a small jewel on the table and continued. "I'll buy this one for now."  
"So what are you planning to do about my sister?" Nabiki asked.   
"What is there 'to do' about her?" Kuno asked, seriously.  
"You can't be thinking about copying Tenchi," Nabiki asked, eyes narrowed.  
"Of course," Kuno said in rebuttal. "Imitation is the greatest form of flattery. And both women are in desperate need of rescuing from the vile Saotome," Kuno declared. Nabiki stared at him for a moment.  
"Let me get something straight, Little-Kuno," Nabiki said.  
"Certainly," Kuno nodded.  
"You know she is a demon," Nabiki started, Kuno nodded. "She tried to put you in coma the last time you saw each other." Kuno nodded again. "And you are STILL want her?"  
"Of course," Kuno answered. "She is bound to this world to do Ranma Saotome's bidding. In truth she seems to me merely a demon in skin and not soul. Certainly she shall see my greatness for what it is and take her rightful place with Akane and I, as soon as I have brought the demoness to understand the power of the light."  
"And you think a stuffed panda is an appropriate gift to do that?" Nabiki asked. ~I didn't even know he knew what a panda was.~  
"Of course," Kuno insisted. "It is the heart of the matter that is important, not the body of it. At any rate, it is bear, I know not what manner of beast a panda is. The artisan made a similar mistake though."  
~Ah, that explains that.~ "And you STILL want my sister as well," Nabiki added. Most people would have noted the dangerous glint in her eye and the ice in her voice. Then again, this was Kuno.  
She smacked another square of silk on the table. Kuno picked it up and saw the image of Akane going through her "daily observances." Ever since Ranma had  
arrived, said observances had been the doom of more brick and wood than Nabiki had thought they owned.  
"Three hundred gold for one week," Nabiki said.  
"Sold!" Kuno shouted.  
  
*******  
  
"Ranma," Nabiki called out as she found her family's guest, as usual, in the audience hall. He never did go much deeper into the keep than that. "Can I speak to you for a moment?"  
"About what?" Ranma asked supiciously. Akane turned toward the conversation as well.  
"I noticed you didn't go out last night," Nabiki said.  
"What's the big deal about that?" Akane wondered. Though she noticed Ranma freeze.  
"Maybe you're feeling a little peckish?" Nabiki smirked as Ranma winced.  
~Now I definitely know something's going on here,~ Akane thought and excused herself from Yuka and Sayuri's company to follow her sister and Ranma.  
  
*******  
  
"What do you want?" Ranma asked.  
"You seem to be starving," Nabiki said. "So I wondered if you'd be interested in a hunt." Nabiki shrugged. Ranma paused in confusion, did she know or didn't she? The Tendo's thoughts weren't any clearer, reading Metalliums always gave him a headache anyway.  
"You're going on a hunt?" Ranma asked.  
"Yes," Nabiki said. "But I need to do something first, the other member of our party should be along any moment."  
"Uh huh," Ranma nodded and looked around cautiously as Nabiki walked away. "So who else is going on this thing?"  
"Saotome," a voice behind him drawled. Ranma froze and turned around slowly.  
"Kuno, I don't want to..." Ranma caught the stuffed panda as Kuno and stared at it. "Hey, this is kind of..." Ranma stopped himself, remembering that guys generally didn't go around calling things kawaii. He didn't particularly understand that, but he didn't  
particularly understand a lot of things that men and women did.  
"Tell me where you keep her!" Kuno demanded. "Answer me! Where!?"  
"Say again?" Ranma asked.  
"'When I want to talk to the pig-tailed demoness, I talk to Ranma,'" Kuno continued. "Quoth Nabiki Tendo. Now tell me what magical device you keep her in?"  
"I'd forget her if I were you," Ranma snapped, angrily tossing back the bear.  
"What?!" Kuno demanded.  
"Keep chasing m...her, and it'll get painful," Ranma walked away from the shocked swordsman.  
~What...What...?~ Kuno stood in complete shock for several seconds.  
Ranma reached the structures of the keep a few steps away and turned a corner. There was a sudden splash of water as a servant emptied a soap bucket.  
"Oh, sorry, sir," the man said nervously, backing away cautiously. Ranma waved his hand dismissively.  
"No problem," he said shrugging. ~Damn, that almost hit me,~ Ranma thought. ~That would have been...~ Another splash of water dropped onto him and Ranma, now female, groaned. She took a moment to way off keeping the act up and then imagined what Akane might do to her if she found out. ~This is just annoying, I can handle it.~  
~Never see her again...~ Kuno continued thinking, on the edge of processing the sentence. He rushed after the man he perceived as the tormentor of his loves. "What do you mean?! Ranma Saotome!" The pig-tailed adventurer was no where to be seen.  
"So! Quick to run, are you?" he slashed out and struck down a a tree. He turned at the sound of someone thumping into the ground.  
"Ohhh!" Ranma-chan shouted in surprise, as she hit the ground, presenting warding figures with her hands.  
"You...you're...the demoness!" Kuno gasped in surprise. He dropped to his knees, arms extended to hug the red-headed girl. "How I've missed y-*"  
"Back off!" Ranma snapped from her seated position, fist in the jerk's face. It stopped Kuno for all of a second.  
"I shall never let you go!" Kuno shouted as he glomped onto the irritated young woman, who briefly, valiently and futilely fought against fainting. Kuno held her out as he felt her go limp and then shook her. "Oh she is overcome by the power of my  
presence."  
~Can't have that now, can we,~ Nabiki thought as she walked up behind Ranma, Kuno didn't even seem to notice until she upended a kettle over the redheads  
head. When there was no sudden cry of pain. ~I would have thought that would be hot enough, he seemed interested in avoiding getting burnt when he showed  
up, hmm.~  
Kuno looked up and then, when he looked down, the red-haired demoness was gone to be replaced by a very cross looking Ranma.  
"Hey! Leggo!" Ranma snapped a quick kick into Kuno's face. "Got the picture now, idiot? I'm leaving."  
"Hold, Saotome!" Kuno shouted. "Return my demoness at once! Sir Kuno shall not be decieved by the tricks of such dark sorcery." Ranma flinched in complete disbelief before whirling back to face Kuno.  
"Listen, you idiot!"  
~Not quite surprised,~ Nabiki sighed. "I guess we'll have to spell it out to him. Okay, Little-Kuno, these are the facts. That demon-woman, Her body, her soul, belong to him. Do you know what I mean?"  
There was an audible sound as Kuno's mind leaped to various conclusions.  
~I knew about the spell,~ Kuno thought. ~But her soul and her BODY!?~ He whirled on Ranma, slashing outward with a strike Ranma almost casually leaped over. "TYRANT!!" This time Nabiki saw a flash of black power as Ranma landed on the nearest tree, and crouched, as if the tree were a level floor.  
"I don't think you've got it!" Ranma shouted.  
"Silence! I can see it, though demon."  
  
*******  
  
A scantily clad Ranma-succubus abased herself before a bestial Ranma-kun.  
  
*******  
  
"HEY! I don't look like that!!" Ranma shouted. "And HOW could ANYONE mix THOSE colors?!"  
"Don't break in on my imagination!!" Kuno demanded.  
  
*******  
  
"I have a special task for you, my pretty," Ranma-kun leered.  
"Yes, master," Ranma-succubus sighed reluctantly. Then Ranma carried her behind a throne.  
"You are mine to do with as I please!!" Ranma growled. Ranma-succubus cried out, and the bloom of a nightshade broke off and fell to the ground.  
  
*******  
  
"Oh, how terrible!" Kuno moaned. "DIABOLIST!!" Kuno swung out, and took another swipe, cutting down another tree. Ranma leaped away from his falling perch.  
"What the hell are you talking about!!" Ranma shouted. Nobody noticed Akane come around the corner.  
"What's this?" Akane wondered.  
"I shall free her, I shall fell you!!" Kuno was ranting, as Nabiki watched with a curious look on her face.  
"Oh yeah!" Ranma shouted, still in the air. "So if you lose you'll forget her! Right?" Ranma caught Kuno's bokken, and then used it for leverage to kick the swordsman. As Ranma flipped back and landed he saw a couple pieces of cloth fly out of Kuno's tunic.  
~Uh oh,~ Nabiki thought as Ranma snatched the cloths out of the air. ~At least I got paid.~  
"What's this a handk..." Ranma's jaw dropped as he watched an image of himself, well herself anyway, bathing. At least the actions the illusion of her were taking resembled bathing. "HEY!!!" Ranma was cut off as Kuno's bokken slashed in under his guard.  
Akane gasped as Ranma staggered backwards from the blow.  
~He felt that?~ Nabiki gasped as Ranma regained his feet, standing wobbily. ~That weapon has no enchantment! Perhaps...~ She appraised Kuno again. Nabiki quietly called on Xellos, a soft purple glow suffusing her.  
Ranma meanwhile was again snatching the two squares of cloth out of the air, while neatly dodging Kuno's strikes.  
"This, This..." Ranma muttered staring at the illusion his female form doing her act, still dodging Kuno. ~Just what I need, something to encourage Mother.~ He briefly considered letting out his full power and changing to his natural form, that wound would heal faster for one thing. Nabiki probably already knew about him anyway.  
"You look elsewhere in the midst battle!" Kuno said quietly and launched forward. "You do not take me seriously!" Ranma dodged backwards, rolling to a headstand just in front of Akane.  
~Akane?~ Ranma blinked as Akane stared down at him. For a brief moment she looked worried, then she started to frown. ~She was worried about me?!~ Ranma  
resisted the urge to preen, any more than usual anyway.  
"I think you should know, that..." Akane paused irritated by the information she was about to give him. "...when Sir Kuno fights a male opponent, he is very skilled."   
~What, she thinks I can't take care of myself?~ Ranma forgot that she had been worried about him as his mind processed an appropriately sarcastic remark. "And I think you should know that the crotch in your armor is giving out."  
"Go back and die!!" Akane shouted, booting Ranma back at Kuno. Ranma flipped around in air, almost as if he were born to maneuver in the air, and angled down at Kuno.  
"This game ends now!!!" Kuno shouted, a glow of power surrounded him.  
"Huh?" Ranma hesitated a moment as he saw the magic build around Kuno, a soft purple eating away at some magical layer about him. First that ring got brighter, then he began picking out more magic.  
"I was right!!" Nabiki shouted. "A cloaking spell!" As the cloaking spell faded away Ranma watched a sudden surge in power, then the bokken launched forward in a sudden burst of out and out speed.  
"Yikes!!" Ranma desperately dodged, feeling the passage of the blade just moments after he moved. Behind him the corner of the building Akane was standing by began to crack and shatter.  
"Akane, he's going to bring that building down!" Nabiki shouted. Akane dodged to the side as Nabiki's prediction proved true and the small stone shed crumpled, almost on top of her.  
"Akane, get out of the way!" Ranma shouted. Akane turned away from the rubble that nearly collapsed atop her to see Kuno smiling victoriously as he slashed  
down.  
"Eyes front, idiot!!" Akane shouted. Ranma dodged the now virtually glowing bokken and inclined his body as he turned to face Kuno. His foot seemed to pass along inches from Kuno's body.   
Kuno gave an amused smile as Ranma followed the kick into a leap and landed firmly on his feet. The moment Ranma touched the ground Kuno fell over.  
~Pain,~ Ranma thought quietly as he stood standing stoically.  
"I didn't see any magic there," Nabiki said, impressed. "How did you...?" Akane walked over and flipped the unconscious man over.  
"Oh my," Akane said. "Each blow has hit a vulnerable spot."  
"You kicked him," Nabiki gasped. "I never even saw it!"  
"I guess Sir Kuno didn't have much," Ranma suggested as he stretched to try to work some of the pain out. "Did he?"  
"What do you mean?" Akane asked levely. "You took a hit too, didn't you?"  
"Oh that," Ranma said, trying another trick and placing his hands back behind his head.  
"Right here," Akane indicated the tear in his shirt. "Is it really all right?"  
"Doesn't even itch," Ranma lied, just before Akane poked him. Funny thing about overly reactive senses, they generally work both way. Akane flinched backward as Ranma cried out and dropped to his knees crying.  
"Sir Kuno doesn't have much, eh!?" Akane snapped angrily.  
"Except a blessed weapon, magical vestment, and one really nice enchanted ring besides the enspelled items," Nabiki listed off. "Must be from his sister."  
"Anyway, what distracted you from the fight?" Akane asked calmly. Ranma paused before handing Akane the cloth holding the Tendo woman's illusion. "What the..? What are you doing with this!!?"  
"What am I do...? KUNO had them!" Ranma shouted back angrily, he wondered if he had imagined the look of worry on her face earlier.  
"Nabiki!" Akane snapped.  
"Just making a little money on the side," Nabiki said in a disarming manner.  
"My own sister," Akane continued in disbelief.  
"At least its not as bad as this other one," Ranma said. Akane froze and growled, before rounding on Ranma holding another square of cloth. He shivered as he furtively tore the square apart. "There that horrible image gone forever." Ranma's back was turned so he couldn't see Akane growling.  
"Akane," Nabiki started. "That one wasn't...nevermind." The air was filled with  
screaming as a red glowing hammer began bashing Ranma and a raging priestess helped it by folding him about.   
  
  
  
[Back to Martial Artists and Mayhem: Third Edition ][1]

   [1]: http://members.aol.com/roquenimorgul/mam.html



	6. Assorted Filler Episodes

  
Martial Artists and Mayhem: Third Edition  
  
  
  
Assorted Filler Episodes  
  
  
  
"Master Tofu," the old woman called out. "A patient for you!" Then the woman returned to her errands as a healer's servant, leaving Akane to regard the...lump, that was her fiancee. She colored guiltily as she considered how he had got that way.  
  
*******  
  
"How dare HE call me hideous!!!" Akane demanded angrily at the barely conscious young man before her.  
"Akane," Nabiki said nervously.  
"WHAT!" The younger Tendo demanded.  
"The other illusion wasn't of you," Nabiki admitted.  
"Huh? Then who..." she glanced at the groaning figure she had just hammered into the ground. "Uh..."  
"That's right," Nabiki said. "You just beat somebody up for objecting to suggestive pictures of themselves."  
"Nabiki!!" Akane growled and stepped toward her.  
"I think I'll take Little Kuno out of here before that ring of his wakes him up," Nabiki said quickly, backing away from her sister and grabbing the still unconscious Kuno. "I'll be right back." Then her sister was gone.  
"Honestly," Akane said, angry. Then she looked at Ranma and considered. "How does that spell go again?"  
Nabiki was quite a ways around the corner when the screaming started again.  
"Sounds like Akane still hasn't figured out healing magics yet," Nabiki sighed.  
  
*******  
  
"Hmmmmm," Tofu looked over the mangled and charred boy on his cot. "This is astounding."  
"This slice here is nothing," Tofu pointed to where Kuno had managed to hit Ranma. "Comapared to these other burns and bruises! This is brutal!"  
"Uh," Akane stared down at the floor, her face crimson.  
"What kind of monster did this?" Tofu asked turning to the the embarrassed priestess. The sound of a clearing throat brought the attention to Ranma.  
"The girl did it," Ranma said weakly. "She belongs in an orc tribe."  
"RANMA!" Akane grabbed the cot and dumped the bed-ridden martial artist painfully to the ground. "Just try and say that again!" Then she noticed Tofu staring at her and dropped the cot. "Oh."   
"Did you do this Akane?" he asked.  
"Um...well..." Akane poked her fingers together. "...that is..."  
~Now she does the sweet, innocent bit,~ Ranma thought irritably. Tofu whapped the now empty cot and suddenly laughed.  
"Well, it figures!" Tofu said. "I had a feeling." Akane and Ranma were nonpulsed and then Tofu had the young man on the cot again and started to work on his injuries. "The way this joint is out of place, and these burn marks here, that's Akane's touch all right!"  
~I wonder if he knows if its where I tried to heal him,~ Akane wondered as Tofu proceeded to snap Ranma back into proper shape, complete with Ranma's surprised and pained yelps.  
"You're Ranma, aren't you," Tofu said. "I hear your Akane's fiancee."  
"It's an arranged marriage," Akane said angrily. She didn't really have much of a position to argue from. Arranged marriages were hardly rare any longer, it didn't make her happy however.  
"Well..." Tofu said and then glanced at the somewhat struggling Ranma. "...It is early yet, neither of you probably know much about each other."  
"I don't WANT to know him," Akane snapped.  
"That HURTS you know!" Ranma shouted before any other conversation could go on.  
"Oh?" Tofu said. "Someplace still hurts, show me."  
"Uh..." Ranma paused and took stock of his condition. "I'm okay? I'm all better now!"   
"Isn't he a great healer?" Akane asked.  
"Not even a mark on me!" Ranma said. Akane twitched as Ranma's odd fixation on a perfect appearance reared its head again. "Cool!" Neither noticed Tofu paying close attention to Ranma.  
~He looks similar to that girl,~ Tofu noted. "Ranma you don't feel ill at all do you, no lingering nausea, headaches?"  
"I'm a little lightheaded, but that's because I didn't sleep well," Ranma scratched his head. "Why would I..." He looked around and rethought that statement in his head. ~Why would someone else THINK I should be sick? Oh shit, the protection spells, he suspects.~ "NO! Not sick! Not sick at all, perfectly fine. Nothing to bother me around here!" He shouted waving his hands desperately. Tofu arched an eyebrow and considered the young man's behavior.  
"Hey, stop it!" Akane snapped, whacking him on the back of his head. "You're embarrassing me." Neither noticed Tofu quietly making subtle gestures. Ranma should have noted a little magic gathering, but he was momentarily concentrated on Akane.  
"Uh...heh, sorry" Ranma scratched the back of his head, as the fight died down and he turned toward Tofu again. "Well, excuse me, we should be going." Ranma edged his way to the door watching Tofu cautiously, the healer waved as Ranma exited. It was an odd wave, but Ranma didn't know why. Akane watched him angrily as he left, then she turned to Tofu.  
"My apologies, Master Tofu," she said. "The idiot can't seem to remember what manners are."  
"I did say something to excite him a little," Tofu admitted.  
"Like what?" Akane asked curiously. She hadn't heard him say anything distressing.  
"Watch yourself around him," Tofu said.  
"You don't think he'd try anything," Akane asked nervously. "Do you?"  
"Maybe not him," Tofu said, the entire "not sick" display and how it took Ranma a moment to figure out what Tofu was asking struck him as somewhat naive. It could all be an act, of course, but Tofu didn't think so. "But he strikes me as someone bound for an interesting life."  
"I'll keep an eye out," Akane promised him. "At least until I can get out of this marriage and he leaves." Akane bowed deeply and began to go after her fiancee. "Thank you again, Master."  
  
*******  
  
"HEY!! GET BACK HERE!!"  
Ranma glanced back towards the clinic and cringed as Akane rushed towards him.  
"I guess that means that its time to leave," Ranma whispered sadly. He paused to face what he thought was going to be an attack. When Akane stopped short of him he almost fell to the ground in surprise.  
"What do you have to say for yourself?" Akane demanded.  
"Huh?" Ranma blinked in confusion. Didn't the healer tell her what he was. Or at least what he seemed to think Ranma was.  
"Just why were you so rude to him!?" Akane repeated.  
"I wasn't rude," Ranma insisted. "I just...needed to...umm...get home."  
"Nevermind," Akane said, anger deflating somewhat. She usually felt a little depressed after seeing Dr. Tofu. This time, however, he had actually talked to her like an equal. "Just try not to embarrass me again." Some part of Ranma noted the missing phrase "in front of him," and he bridled.  
"Uh huh," Ranma shrugged. "As if it ain't embarrassing enough just being you." Akane stopped and twitched. "Were you adopted? Your sisters don't seem to have any orc blood."  
"THAT'S! IT!!!" Akane shouted.  
  
*******  
  
"Well, if I'm right about him, it should be any time now," Tofu said drinking his tea. "I'll have to ask if anything happened later."  
  
*******  
  
Akane swung outward with her new warhammer towards Ranma. The martial artist effortlessly dodged, casually sticking out his tongue, and then collapsed to the ground. Akane blinked as he hit the ground.  
"Wha?" Ranma asked, confused.   
"What happened?" Akane asked, obvious concern on her face.  
"My legs!" Ranma explained. Then he narrowed his eyes. ~That lousy jerk! He cast some sort of spell on me while I was distracted.~ Ranma's musings ceased as he noticed Akane kneeling in front of him and grabbing his arm over her shoulder.  
"Ryoko's Gems," Akane swore.  
"What are you doing?" Ranma demanded.  
"Piggyback," Akane explained over her shoulder. "You can't walk, can you?"  
"You can't expect ME to let YOU carry me around!" Ranma shouted. Akane scowled and considered the reason.  
"This is some sort of man thing," Akane growled. "Isn't it?"  
"Yes!" Ranma decided after a moment's pause. "You think MAN would put up with this humiliation?" The next thing Ranma knew, he was a she. Hot water may have been relatively difficult to come by, but a little colder water was only a spell away. As Ranma discovered.  
"So its okay if we're both girls then?" Akane asked dryly. Ranma tried to find an excuse he could fall back on and found none that would be safe.  
"Yeah," Ranma said reluctantly. "Okay." Akane rolled her eyes but picked up the redhead anyway. Ranma stared off into the sky as Akane carried her home and pushed what to do about Tofu back in her mind.  
It didn't take long for Ranma to decide that the situation was nice. Not so much the being carried, as that somebody was actually concerned enough about her to do it. She leaned her head against Akane's back and yawned.  
~Why can't she be this nice all the time?~ Ranma wondered wearily.  
"Hey, don't make me do all the work," Akane snapped as Ranma went completely lax on her back. She was about to add more when her package started to snore. "Idiot."  
  
*******  
  
"You're getting soft, boy!" Genma shouted from across the the courtyard. Ranma growled at the title.  
"What do you know about it, Old Man!" Ranma demanded. "It ain't like you've never come back from 'hunting' looking like a rag doll."  
"I've never had to be carried back," Genma pointed out, leaping into the air with a loud shout. Ranma rolled his eyes and leapt to meet his father in the air. Ranma's extended leg was gripped between his fathers as they met.  
"Master Saotome," Kasumi called out. "Ranma! Breakfast?!"  
"Ah! Thank you.." Genma shouted out, neglecting to pay attention as Ranma altered their trajectory and arrangement. "...dear Kas..."  
Genma's shout was cut off by a loud splash. Then Ranma-chan was walking out of the small koi pond irritably shaking some of the water off. The woman, now that she was wet, was dragging her panda father from the pond. She looked down at herself, dumped the panda and irritably walked back into the estate.  
"I've got to go change," she said irritably. Behind her the panda stood up cleared its head and walked to the breakfast table, sparing a glare for his progeny. Ranma turned back to face him as the panda produced a sign.  
#I have arranged some temporary employment.# Genma's sign read.  
"Going to join another carnival, Pop?" Ranma asked.  
#That was only once!!# Genma signed back. Ranma shrugged as she turned a corner. As soon as she was certain she was out of sight she stripped her tunic off.  
"So Ranma, morning workout, huh?" Soun asked as he came down the hall the otherway, not yet noticing that the person he was talking to couldn't see him for the shirt in her face. "Atta boy! Atta-"   
Soun opened his eyes as Ranma finally pulled the shirt off and became aware of the other person in the hallway.  
There was about one second of silence.  
"What are YOU staring at!!" Ranma's voice shouted, Soun was non-responsive as an angry Ranma reared back her hand, and was pelted with hot water.  
"Have you no feminine modesty!" Akane shouted.  
"There was no one here when I started taking the shirt off!" Ranma-kun retorted.  
"And why are you taking off your clothes in the middle of the building!" Akane demanded nearly shoving Ranma's overtunic in his face.  
"Well excuse me for not being used to these things," Ranma snapped back gesturing around at the walls. He wringed out the wet tunic and before setting it on his knee and putting the dry shirt on, he'd drop the wet shirt on his way back to breakfast.  
"By the way, Akane," Kasumi said as they entered the room again. "Could you stop by Master Tofu's." Akane immediately swallowed nervously while Ranma narrowed his eyes. "I borrowed this book from him, and I'd like you to return it."  
"Could you...um...do it yourself Kasumi?" Akane asked sweetly, drawing a confused glance from Ranma. "Today just....isn't good for me."  
"Really?" Kasumi asked. "I guess I'll have to."  
"I could do it," Ranma suggested. "And besides I know Akane is dying to go." He added the last somewhat under his breath, but Akane didn't miss it. She growled in his direction.  
"Father?" Kasumi asked, losing track of the other conversation. "Are you okay, you seem a little dazed."  
"Come on, Ranma," Akane snapped. "We'll be late." She grabbed his pigtail and strated running out the door, Ranma managed to snag a leg of lamb as he was pulled away.  
"What are you so heated up about?" Ranma asked curiously. Akane merely growled as they passed a small house and some little old woman dumped out the cleaning water in their path.  
"Ohhh, YUCK!!" Ranma shouted. "Akane! Hold it! Hold on a moment!"  
"Oh, just shut up!" Akane snapped back. She rushed into Furinkan Hall's gate and then turned to slam Ranma into the wall. Ranma took the impact in stride, she hadn't really been slammed hard after all, and looked up at Akane in surprise.  
~What's with her,~ Ranma thought. The young woman, again, watched Akane wondering what she was doing.  
"Listen you, why don't you keep your big mouth shut!?" Akane shouted angrily. ~Okay, why is he staring at me like that.~  
"What do you mean 'big mouth?'" Ranma asked sweetly. Akane merely ignored the cuteness Ranma was instinctively pouring out.  
"I mean about Master Tofu and --" Akane stopped as she took in Ranma's altered appearance and the somewhat greasy water covering her. She stared at Ranma's chest for a moment and then opened her tunic to double check. "When...when did?"  
"I told you to wait," Ranma said in response. She wasn't exactly certain what to do at this point. She'd had one or two dreams like this, though as many ended like the Kuno dream as they did happily. ~She's confusing me again.~  
The succubus instincts fought a valiant but futile battle against the bulk of Ranma's personality, and took the felling blow when a large number of male courtiers stared over Akane's shoulder and chorused.  
"Ooooooo!"  
"HEY!! STOP STARING AT ME!!" Ranma shouted as Akane whipped around in prepartion for battle. ~Ohh....I am going HUNTING tonight!!"  
"So!" Akane declared, hefting her hammer. "Who's first today?"  
"Akane," a tearful noble started. "We shall no longer challenge you."  
"Instead," a guard next to him indicated. "We shall swallow our sobs..."  
"And give our approval..."  
"To your betrothal to Ranma!!"  
"What in the name of..." Ranma started to ask from behind Akane.  
"Close your tunic and quit hiding behind me!" Akane snapped. "Now what in the name of..."  
"So then," a now familiar voice proclaimed. "You have all heard this rumor, this falsehood that Ranma Saotome defeated me!"  
"Great, he looks better than I do," Ranma muttered angrily, upset at her own currently grimy appearance and Kuno's prestine one. "Stupid ring, he should be a mass of bruises still."  
"Sir Kuno does not admit defeat!" Kuno declared.  
"Kuno was this city's greatest fighter," someone explained.  
"Yeah! And the greatest freak!"  
"FREAK?!!" Kuno repeated angrily, seeking out the offender.  
"If it is Ranma that you have chosen," someone said. "Then we shall give up."  
"They don't know a real freak when they see one," Akane whispered to Ranma with a small laugh. She paused a moment as Ranma winced and looked at her with a hurt expression. Akane thought seriously about apologizing before Kuno spoke up again.  
"Kuno shall not give up!" Kuno declared. "A hundred kicks, two hundred, from a coward like Ranma...do not even itch!" Ranma-chan shook angrily and stepped forward.  
"Freak, coward," she said quietly staring at the ground, then whipping up to glare at Kuno. "WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE!!?! You LOST, just admit it!"  
"Ranma, watch it," Akane warned him.  
"It is my pig-tailed demoness!" Kuno declared in surprise. Ranma winced and glanced about to see if anybody had noticed the name Kuno had given her.  
"You just can't remember can you?" Akane asked dryly, thinking Ranma had forgotten he was a woman again.  
"How I have pined to see you!" Kuno declared, a decidely rosy scent drifting through the scene as he grabbed Ranma-chan's hands.  
"Hold on here," Ranma snapped. "Don't you like Akane?"  
"Of course I do," Kuno said.  
"She's right here you know," Ranma noted angrily. They both turned to see Akane turned away from them. "Hey! Where're you going?"  
"Please, Upperclassman Kuno," Akane said seriously. "If you really love this woman, I won't stand in your way." Ranma stared at Akane wide-eyed in shock, and then her eyes narrowed, enraged.  
"Oh! Akane, Akane..." Kuno sighed piteously.  
"AKANE!! What are you DOING!!?" Ranma demanded angrily.  
"'I won't stand in your way,' so noble. so touching," Kuno said dramatically. "So sweet! Oh, Akane! How can I discard you? I love you BOTH!" Kuno lunged forward, into a fist and a foot from two enraged females. This was immediately followed by a pair of uppercuts that sent Kuno into the stratosphere.  
"Well, we've said our peace," someone in the horde said.  
"Give our congratulations to Ranma."  
"When I...uh...see him," Akane said. She reached out to direct Ranma toward the court. "Su.."  
"Don't touch me!" Ranma snapped, shrugging off Akane's hand and stalking off angrily. Akane blinked and then followed after her.  
"Look, I'm sorry about the freak comment," Akane said catching up to her. "It was supposed to be a joke. Though you don't have any place complaining to me about that while you're calling me an orc."  
"Fine, you're not an orc," Ranma said without stopping. "Just a berserk." Then the red head took a leap to one of the battlements. Akane watched her land, trying not to admit she was impressed, and tried to figure out what Ranma was mad about.  
"What's that jerk's problem," Akane asked.  
"I don't believe you just did that, Akane." The voice came from behind Akane and the battle-priestess turned to see Sayuri and Yuka walking up behind her. The two lady's in waiting seemed mildly angry.  
"You of all people!" Yuka agreed with her friend. "Of course that girl is mad at you, I'd be too!"  
"What are you talking about?" Akane asked. "What did I do?"  
"You practically fed her to Kuno!" Sayuri snapped. "That's what!"  
"H..She can handle Kuno, no problem," Akane replied, waving off the objection. If Ranma were female she might have considered it, but Ranma was a guy. Though she had to admit he acted otherwise sometimes.  
"There's a principal involved here," Yuka said. "Didn't you see her face?"  
"You might as well have kicked her through a wall or something," Sayuri nodded.  
"You aren't saying she took that seriously?" Akane asked.  
"You should apologize," Yuka suggested seriously. Sayuri nodded silently behind her.  
"Fine, I'll apologize," Akane said, giving up. "Whatever." ~The jerk is probably just trying to make me feel guilty.~  
"By the way, where is Ranma?" Sayuri asked.  
"He's around," Akane said nervously.  
  
*******  
  
Ranma glanced around nervously to see if anybody was around the baths. It would be a couple of hours before anybody showed up to use the magically heated baths, but it wouldn't do to have someone walk in on her. Satisfied that she was alone she temporarily shut off the trigger spell as she slipped into the warm water and sighed.  
Washing was so much easier when there was less area to cover. She sighed comfortably and curled up in the hot water. It also felt a lot better to vent while she was female. Crying over things when she was a guy just tended to invite more problems.  
"Just like Pop," Ranma said quietly. "Didn't even stop to think about it."  
"This isn't a good way to keep a cover," an amused voice said as the water started to shift. Ranma frowned as the speaker dropped the illusion and Nabiki sat down across from her.  
"How did you.."  
"How did I know?" Nabiki asked. "How much are you willing to pay me?" Ranma narrowed her eyes and watched the Metallium cautiously.  
"So what is this," Ranma asked. "Are you going to try to play the Game now?"  
"I'm not interested in magical bindings," Nabiki said in response Ranma's reference to the Summoner's Game. "Much too unsubtle for my tastes. By the way, don't judge Akane too harshly, she thinks you're soul is completely male, remember?"  
"And that makes selling me out okay?" Ranma demanded. "I ain't gonna do nothing to her if that's what you're worried about."  
"No, I think its just time that you and I came to an arrangement," Nabiki smiled.  
"Uhh," Ranma swallowed nervously. "I don't really....um...have...any..err.. experience, with...that."  
"I'm not asking for sex, Ranma, just a favor now and again," Nabiki interrupted him. Ranma looked visibly relieved. "But did I understand properly that you are a VIRGINAL succubus?"  
"I'm only half-succubus," Ranma insisted quietly as Nabiki erupted into loud laughter.  
  
*******  
  
"Are you mad about me getting out of Kuno's way?" Akane asked, as she was walking home with Ranma later.  
"You think?" Ranma asked dryly.  
"It's not like you can't beat Kuno with both hands tied behind your back," Akane said in response, moderately angry that she wasn't that good. "And its not like you're really a woman."  
"I guess that makes it all right then," Ranma said quietly.  
"I'm sorry, okay?" Akane said irritably. "I didn't think you'd take it so seriously."  
"Yeah, okay," Ranma said. ~You're entitled to one mistake at least, ain't like you dropped me in a pit of...~ Ranma shivered as he remembered that event.  
"'Yeah, okay?' Look, I'm really apologizing here!" Akane insisted.  
"I accept already," Ranma snapped turning to face her.  
"Yeah right, that was heartfelt," Akane hmphed and rolled her eyes. The conversation paused as Master Tofu suddenly danced past them in the street along with his skeleton.  
"Was that...?" Ranma started, then he turned to see Akane slump and then rush away without saying anything. "Hey! Akane!" Ranma caught up to her quickly and then found himself thrown into a wall, when he looked up she was gone.  
  
*******  
  
Akane smashed the rocks in front of her and kneeled down quietly, not noticing the pig-tailed martial artist watching from behind her and around the corner. She sobbed once and let out her breath.  
~She's crying, over that mage acting silly?~ Ranma thought. As he watched Akane stood up and walked to the estate wall and leaned against it.  
~Can't let it hurt me,~ Akane sighed. She opened her eyes to see Ranma making a face at her. "What do you want?!" Akane demanded slamming him to the ground.  
"Okay, you don't seem to depressed," Ranma said standing back up, and dusting himself off.  
"You want me to believe that you were trying to cheer me up?" Akane demanded.  
"What's so surprising about that?" Ranma asked. "Besides, I thought you'd be happy to see him again. What was with that mage anyway?"  
"Master Tofu is already in love with someone," Akane said sadly. "He gets that way when he sees her."  
"Oh, sorry," Ranma said. "Can't say I know what that's like, but sorry anyway."  
~Why's he being so nice if he's still mad at me?~ Akane wondered. "Thanks for the sympathy anyway. Now are you still interested in cheering me up?"  
"Ummm...why?" Ranma asked. Akane pointed toward the training hall.  
  
*******  
  
Ranma walked into the guestroom to find his father studying a tome of some sort. Ranma leaned his head over as he approached the panda.  
"What happened to your neck, Pop?" Ranma asked.  
#The new job has unforeseen hazards,# the answering sign read.  
"Whatever, I have to go out," Ranma said. "I'll be back later." The panda waved as Ranma left the room again.  
  
*******  
  
Akane watched as Ranma left on another of his nightly walks, one of these times she was going to follow him and see what he did. Right now she was still to confused and annoyed by the day. She thought back to the cheap trick he had used to win their spar.  
~Does he really think I'm cute when I smile?" Akane asked herself.   
  
  
  
[Back to Martial Artists and Mayhem: Third Edition][1]

   [1]: http://members.aol.com/roquenimorgul/mam.html



	7. The Hunter

  
Martial Artists and Mayhem: Third Edition  
  
  
  
The Hunter  
  
  
  
   "A wild boar!" the shout rang out through the small village nestled in the forest as a loud bull was rung again and again.  "On a rampage!"  
   The animal in question was much more than just another boar.  It was a huge creature more than twice as tall as a man and larger than most carriages.  Its huge eyes squinted angrily as it smashed through a wall, scattering villagers before it.  
   Everywhere people were running for whatever high ground they could find as the dire monster wreaked havoc through their village.  
   "We're doomed," an old woman muttered sadly as another house was destroyed.  "It'll find its way up here soon."  
   "Skuld's blood," someone swore.  "We had such a good harvest, too."  
   "Hey!  Look at that fool!" somebody shouted, pointing at a young traveller that was walking calmy down the road.  "Run you idiot!! Run!"  
   The traveller continued walking as the thundering sound of a charging boar grew ever closer to him.  He turned around reaching up for the bamboo umbrella at his back, staring at the approaching beast in boredom.  
   In a simple movement he held the umbrella out in front of him and stopped the boar cold.  The stranger's feet didn't even shift position from the impact.  The boar exhaled angrily and pushed against the stranger, gouging the floor with its hooves.  
   "He stopped it one-handed!" somebody shouted.  
   The boar continued to push against the unmoving umbrella.  Then the young man shifted slightly and the boar suddenly felt what it was like to fly.  At least it flew for about twenty seconds, then it landed behind the young man as he was sheathing his umbrella again.  A small crowd immediately began to gather around him.  
   "Are you one of them rangers from Ryugenzawa?" somebody asked.  
   "Where'd that monster boar come from?" another asked.  The young man didn't answer them at first then he held up a map.  
   "Where is Furinkan Hall?" he asked simply.  
   "Furinkan Hall?" somebody asked.  
   "Oh he has a map," another commented.  
   "Let me see that," the man looked at the map and blinked.  "Ain't this a map of North Tokyo?"  
   "That's hundreds of leagues away from here!" the man next to him shouted.  
   "I see," the young man said, taking back his map. "Forgive the commotion."  He turned and started walking.  
   "Figger he's lost?" someone asked as a wind blew through the scene.  
   "Hey, ain't he going southeast?" someone else asked.  
   ~Ranma Saotome!  Prepare to meet me!~ the stranger thought.  ~You can hide from me no longer.~  
  
*******  
  
   In Nerima a storm of savage was raging outside the Tendo Monastary.  Inside a storm of another nature was brewing.  
   "Okay, I understand that your clothes are..." Akane started.  
   "Burnt to a crisp?" Ranma said dryly.  ~Stupid panda, what was he doing with a fire breath potion.~  
   "Right...but why do you have to borrow my clothes?" Akane asked.  Ranma muttered something.  "What did you say?"  
   "Akane, you have noticed Ranma's height, haven't you?" Nabiki asked.  "And I use the term height loosely."  Ranma twitched.  
   "Wait a minute, are you saying that I'm short?" Akane demanded.  
   "Nope," Nabiki said straightening.    
   "Then what..." Akane started as Nabiki turned around.  "Oh...I didn't know I still had that." Akane's voice sounded a little disgusted.  Ranma stood up and turned to see what they were talking about.   
   Ranma was expecting something rather practical, like an old training outfit, or some breeches and a blouse.  What she got was something out of one of her nightmares.    
   It was red at least, but there all things Ranma liked about it ended.  The item in question was a dress, which made her acrobatic method of fighting potentially embarrassing.  It had long sleeves, if Ranma had to take her natural form it would fall  
apart.  But most importantly, it had BOWS.  Big bows. Big YELLOW bows.  It was something her mother and Uncle Xellos might dress her up in.  The thought of Uncle Xellos brought him to look at Nabiki again and sigh expressively.  
   "Oh no," Ranma shook her head.  "Not that!"  
   "Oh, but you'd look so cute in it!" Nabiki insisted.  
   "Yeah, terminally cute," Akane agreed.  
   "There is no way I am go..."  
   "Consider it one of my favors," Nabiki suggested. Ranma stared at her.  There was dead silence for a long second.  
   "Oh yay," Ranma dead-panned.  "It is such a wonderful dress, please let me wear it."  
   "I thought you might see it my way," Nabiki smirked.  
   ~She's got something on him already?~ Akane wondered.  
   Soon Ranma was standing in Akane's chamber wearing the red and yellow garment.  Strangely enough the irritated red head actually managed to pull the look off.  Ranma investigated the dress as the Tendo sisters looked on.  
   "He actually looks nice," Akane said quietly impressed.  "Perfect even."  
   "Ah, can't wear this," Ranma said cheerfully.  "It doesn't fit."  
   "Oh," Nabiki crossed her arms.  "How so?"  
   "The chest is too tight," Ranma said.  "And there's way to much room in the waists.  Not surprising considering whose it..."  
   "RAAAANNNNMA!!!!"  
  
*******  
  
   "Where is Furinkan Hall?" the wandering stranger asked the farmer in front of him.  
   "If its Tokyo," the farmer said.  "Then it's about a ways south of here."  
  
*******  
  
   One week later it was a clear day on the grounds of Furinkan Hall.  A pair of guards stood wearily at the gates to the fortress wishing for some shade.  
   "Skuld's blood but it's hot today," one guard said.  
   "Who's that?" one of the guards asked, pointing at the cloaked stranger standing before the looming monument to strangeness that was Furinkan Hall.  He seemed more than a little travel worn, his clothes caked in dirt from the road.  
   "I don't know," the first said.  "Never seen him before."  
   The guards started toward him to investigate.  As one of them came in range, the stranger casually reached out and snagged him.  A field of angry menace seemed to radiate out from him.  The other guard moved forward and found himself also grabbed and slammed against a wall.  
   "Where's Furinkan Hall?" he demanded of the first guard.  
   "Huh?" The guards looked at each other blankly, and then back at the stranger before pointing at the fortress.  Covered in an abundance of flags proudly displaying Furinkan's coat of arms.  The stranger set the guards down and growled irritably as the sound of  
the wind filled the scene.  
   "Where is Ranma Saotome!" he demanded, the sound of foot falls approached from behind him.  
   "Saotome?" the guard repeated blankly.  
   "RANMA!! STOP!!"  Akane yelled.  The priestess followed angrily behind Ranma who was almost gliding across the ground.  
   "Come and get me!" Ranma yelled back as he effortlessly leaped into the air.  
   "You!  You!" Akane growled from the ground.  Both of them stopped as something new filled the air. Looking up Ranma and Akane saw the stranger descending on Ranma in mid leap, umbrella ready for a strike.  
   "RANMA!!" The stranger yelled.  "Prepare to die!!" Ranma watched with an expression that moved from mute disbelief straight to irritation.  He flipped around  
in the air and dodged the downward strike as he and the stranger landed.  
   The sudden crater caused by the umbrella's blow sent Ranma temporarily reeling.  The guards scattered backwards shocked at the force of the blow.  
   "You," Ranma said coldly.  
   "You haven't changed Ranma," the stranger smirked grimmly.  "You're still good at running away."  
   "Someone you know?" Akane asked.  
   "Yeah," Ranma said.  "He's...he's..." Ranma pointed dismissively.  ~Shit, I can't say how I know him.~ The stranger watched the irritation flow over Ranma's  
face with a slight look of disbelief on his face.  
   "Don't strain your brain remembering, Ranma," Akane said dryly.  
   "Just tell me one thing, Ranma," the stranger demanded cooly.  "Why did you run out our fight!!"   
   ~Oh, that's right,~ Ranam slammed his fist into his hand, and then pointed at Ryouga.  "Ryouga Hibiki! You stood me up!" ~Again!!~  
   "Stood you..." Ryouga blinked and then narrowed his eyes angrily.  "It wasn't a date!! It was a duel!! You set the challenge!"  
   "I waited three days," Ranma snapped.  "Three days waiting to pound your face in."  
   "Three days?!" Akane said in disbelief.  
   "Yes!  And when I came on the fourth day," Ryouga started.  "You had already run away!!"  
   "Let me ask you something," Ranma said.  "The place we were supposed to fight was that clearing in front of your cabin.  So why did I have to wait three days for you to show?"  
   "Why you!?" Ryouga growled.  "Do you think I was on a casual stroll for four days?!"  Images of a chibi-Ryouga flashed by asking directions, often in the aftermath of some kind of battle.  "I suffered to meet with you."  
   "Bad sense of direction," one of the guards whispered, his compatriot whole-heartedly agreed.  
   "Breaking a vow between men!" Ryouga snapped.  "And running to Qinghai with your father!"  Ryouga swung out at Ranma with the umbrella.  
   "I gave you lots of chances, Ryouga," Ranma shrugged cooly as he landed.  "And NOW you want to finish your fight?  Well I could care less about that now."  
   "'Finish our fight'?!" Ryouga snapped.  "How feeble.  I have a mission, Saotome."  The umbrella in his hand was snapped open.  "And YOU seem to be standing in my way!"  The umbrella flew from Ryouga's hand whirling towards Ranma on a current of magic.  
   Ranma dodged the umbrella casually, never taking his eyes off of Ryouga.  The umbrella curved around to a return path, nearly bisecting an incautious  
courtier, and Ranma and Akane half-consciously dodged it again.  Ryouga caught it smoothly.  
   "No matter what it takes," Ryouga said.  "I shall destroy your happiness!"  
   "My happiness," Ranma repeated.  He turned to Akane.  "Am I happy?"  
   "Why are you asking me?" Akane asked dryly.  Then Ryouga lunged forward in an attack.  Ranma leaped up and over the charging young man, and Ryouga lost track  
of him as a slight push from the passing Ranma sent him teetering forward.  
   "You can't hide from me forever Ranma!"  Ryouga shouted angrilly, rushing full tilt in a Random direction.  In a few moments his yells faded to nothing as he turned a corner.  
   "What was that about?" Akane asked.  Ranma shrugged non-commitally.  
  
*******  
  
   "Skuld's blood," one of a group of farmers said looking over the huge boar that was now something of a benefit to village rather than a threat.  "I wonder what happened to..."  
   "WHERE ARE YOU RANMA!!?!"  
   The farmer and boar turned to face the speaker along with everybody else and blinked in surprise.  
   "Oh...excuse me," Ryouga said, embarrassed before disappearing down the road again.  
  
*******  
  
   Deep in the mountains Ryouga strode through the trees bitterly recalling how Ranma had escaped him again.  
   ~Ranma, I shall remove you,~ Ryouga growled.  ~I have failed so far because of you.  I know you're hiding something from me, demon.~  Ryouga picked up a pair of walnuts.  ~I shall find what it is, and then I shall crush you.  Just like this walnut.  Your time  
has come Ranma.  
   "RANMA!! PREPARE TO DIE!!!" Ryouga shouted angrily.  
   The sound of a rumbling behind him brought to his attention the oncoming landslide created by his shout. Ryouga leaped into the air and great white and black feathered wings extended from his shoulder blades as his clothes seemed to magical change to accomdate the new body parts.  A white glow seemed to emanate from the young man as he caught his breath and surveyed the near disaster.  
   "That could have hurt a damn..." Ryouga was interrupted by a lightning bolt striking down out of the clear sky.  Ryouga, slightly crispy was plastered to the rocks.  "Sorry mom."  The young celestial said weakly.  
  
*******  
  
   "Well Ranma," Akane asked impatiently.  "What did you do to this Ryouga?"  
   "Not as much as I'd like to have," Ranma-chan muttered.  
   "Okay, so what did he do to you?" Akane demanded.  
   "He..." Ranma stopped in mid sentence. "I...uh...don't really remember."  Nabiki and Akane looked at each other and rolled their eyes.  
   "Ranma, a message just came for you," Kasumi said, she walked in with a kettle of hot water.  "From a man named 'Ryouga Hibiki'?"  
   Ranma took the scroll and unrolled it, revealing the word "challenge" almost immediately.  
   "You must have done something," Akane said.  "This is more than your everyday annoyance."  Ranma leaned forward and growled.  Then she straightened up and  
sighed resignedly.  "I knew it."  
   "This out to be good," Nabiki smirked.  
   "Well we were in this militia or somethin together and there was...uhh...this girl," Ranma said.  
   "You were fighting over a girl?" Akane asked, eyes narrowed.  
   "She was a relative!" Ranma said quickly. "A...uh...cousin!"  Nabiki arched an amused eyebrow.  
   "Okay so what was going on with this girl?" Akane demanded.  
   "Well, she..." he glanced at Nabiki and angrily noted the start of a twitter of laughter.  "Was sorta interested in Ryouga."  
   "He didn't do anything to her, did he?" Akane asked cautiously.  
   "No," Ranma said angrily.  "He didn't do anything to her.  He completely ignored her, over and over AND over again.  Actually he seemed to think it was funny  
to completely miss meetings all the time.  I heard he claimed to be lost once."  Ranma rolled her eyes.    
   "How terrible," Kasumi said.  "It must have been terrible to be treated so callously."  Ranma and Nabiki stared at the eldest Tendo sister and wondered just how much she knew.  Kasumi stared back at them innocently.  
   "What does that have to do with you?" Akane asked irritably.  
   "Well I got a little angry at the way he treated my...uh...cousin," Ranma said hesitantly.  "So I sort of kept stealing his rations and picking on him.  I finally set up that duel after she had waited through a thunderstorm for him.  Maybe I forgot to say I knew the girl."  
   "Why didn't she ever say anything?" Kasumi asked, which was something Nabiki was wondering too.  
   "I guess she never thought to mention me," Ranma shrugged, embarrassed.  
   "And Ryouga never saw the two of you together?" Akane asked in disbelief.  
   "She had to sneak around a lot," Ranma said.  "We weren't supposed to have female visitors even family." The sisters stared at him in surprise, especially Nabiki.  "I didn't always change with a splash of water you know!"  
   "I don't know, Ranma," Nabiki said.  "This didn't sound like a lover's spat."  Ranma bridled over the term as Nabiki snickered.  
   "Yeah," Akane agreed.  "He said something about a mission, remember.  Something about you being in the way."  
   "I have no idea what THAT was about," Ranma shrugged as Kasumi poured the hot water over her. Akane unrolled the scroll a little further.  
   "Ranma, the date for this showdown was yesterday," Akane said.  
   "So? He's late for EVERYTHING!" Ranma reminded her. "He'll show up when its inconvenient, like in a week or so.  He can't do anything when he says he's going to."   
  
*******  
  
   "Then it's this way to Tokyo?" Ryouga asked pointing down a road.  The man he was talking to almost pulled his hair out in frustration.  
   "It's this way!  THIS way!"  he shouted pointing down the main road.  "Why are you going THAT way?"  
  
*******  
  
   In another week, as Ranma predicted, he and Ryouga were standing across from each other on Furinkan's tournament ground.  A large audience was gathering as a strong breeze sounded through the scene.  
   "We can't do this properly with all them here," Ranma said, gesturing at the people watching the fight.  
   "Just as well, Ranma," Ryouga smirked.  "It's at least fair to give you the chance to die like a man rather than the fiend you are."  
   "It's been a year, can we just skip this," Ranma snapped.  "So I was a jerk, so were you.  Besides the girl moved on."  
   "Umm...what girl are you talking about, Ranma?" Ryouga asked.  Ranma twitched.  "The only one I can remember was that little redhead that used to like to hang around me.  What was she, eight?"  Ranma twitched again.  
   "I KNOW I'M SHORT!!  You don't have to rub it in!" Ranma shouted, then stopped.   ~Wait a minute, he still didn't know what kind of demon you were...oh shit.~  Ryouga stared at him for a moment then snarled.  
   "You won't trick me so easily, Ranma," Ryouga snapped.  "You're not getting out of this fight by changing the subject.  What are you hiding!!"  
   ~He hasn't figured out I am that girl yet?~ Ranma thought as Ryouga launched forward, his umbrella leading in a vicious barrage of stabs and swipes. Ranma effortlessly backed away from the swinging umbrella.    
   Nabiki and Akane both nodded as they felt magic swirling strongly around both combatants.  Personal enhancement spells, powerful personal enhancement spells.  There was something odd about both fighter's power though.  Nabiki knew in Ranma's case it was the inherited fiendish nature, but Ryouga's power completely baffled her.  
   "Wait a minute," Ranma leaped backward into the air and Ryouga followed.  Akane was again struck at how they both seemed born to maneuver in the air, though Ranma was mildly more manueverable.  "What are you talking about!  Hiding what!"  
   "I have been told," Ryouga snapped.  "My mission here lies through you!  I have seen hell since my failure to deal with you!"  
   "Seen hell?" Ranma said dryly.  "Really.  How'd you get there?"  
   "I didn't mean literally you idiot!" Ryouga shouted, snapping open his umbrella.  "Words can not begin to convey my suffering and all you're running does is prolong it!"    
   The umbrella flew out again narrowly missing Ranma. Ryouga ripped a bandana off of his head, and whipped out.  The bandana wrapped around Ranma's hand.  Ryouga  
smiled grimmly.  
   "This'll keep you from running away!" Ryouga shouted as he lashed out with an open handed strike. Ranma blocked it to the side.  
   "Tell me something..." Ranma started as he kicked out at nearly the same time as Ryouga.  Neither of the kicks connected, being blocked inches from the other's face.  "How many bandannas are you wearing?"  
   "You'd better take me seriously Ranma," Ryouga growled.  "I'll find out what I'm here for eventually, you can't stop me."  
   As the martial artists continued to duel the launched umbrella finally breezed downward to an easy stop.  It closed itself up as it rolled across the ground and finally came to a rest.  After it nearly tore a few of the audience into pieces.  The fight  
continued fast and furious, heedless of what was going on in the sidelines.  
   Akane was watching, concern growing as the fight continued.  Behind her people were talking about how this Ryouga could be an even match for Ranma.  
   "What's with this thing!" somebody shouted to the side, attracting Akane's attention.  She looked over to see a pair of guardsmen struggling to lift the discarded weapon.  
   "What's the trouble," she asked.  
   "This umbrella weighs a ton!" the man returned desperately.  Akane narrowed her eyes curiously and moved to investigate.  She picked up the umbrella, with effort.  She certainly wasn't strong enough to use it one-handed.  
   ~Ryouga,~ Akane thought.  ~Swings this with one hand!~  She glanced out at the fight and gasped. ~This is no even match!~  She dropped the umbrella and  
turned full towards the fight.  
   "RANMA!!" She shouted.  "Don't stay in close with him!!  Stay out of his reach!"  As she shouted Ryouga launched another open-handed attack.  Again Ranma dodged, but this time a line opened up on his face. Ryouga laughed once as the blood started to trickle.  
   "You CUT me!" Ranma snapped angrily.  "That DOES it!  You want a fight you got it!"   
  
  
[Back to Martial Artists and Mayhem: Third Edition][1]

   [1]: http://members.aol.com/roquenimorgul/mam.html



	8. Hair Cut

  
Martial Artists and Mayhem: Third Edition  
  
  
  
Hair Cut  
  
  
  
   "Ranma!  Get away from him fast!" Akane shouted. "He must be stronger than an ogre!!"  On the tournament ground both fighters shifted there stance slightly.  Ranma's feet seeming to float off the ground as he leaned back.  
  "Looks like you found out..." Ryouga said with a laugh.  "...a little too..."  Ryouga slashed his hand seemingly through Ranma's head, it was only a moment before Ryouga realized that he had just struck an afterimage.  
   Ranma fell back to the ground and lifted upward with his legs.  The half-demon's leg connected between the celestial's legs and pushed him up and over the now prone Ranma.  
   "EEEP!!!" Ryouga yelped in a suddenly higher voice, shortly before being planted into the ground, letting go of the bandana holding Ranma to him.  
   "What did I find out too late?" Ranma demanded, rolling to his feet, an afterimage blurring behind him as he moved.  "That you're a rude, insensitive..."  
   "YOU are calling ME rude!!" Ryouga snapped, his voice hitting normal range.  The celestial kippuped and moved immediately to a round kick, only a little sloppy from the pain, Ranma dodged it adroitly and tossed the celestial towards the edge of the tournament ground.  
   "He's coming this way!!" someone shouted, pointing up at the now descending fighter.  Ryouga twisted around in the air and hit the ground rolling easily. He swept upward into an uppercut, forcing the already attacking Ranma into a dodge.  Then the wanderer dodged towards his discard umbrella.  
   "You think THROWING me is going to accomplish anything?" Ryouga asked as jabbed upward.    
   The umbrella swept past Ranma's chest, almost connecting, as Ranma's leaping kick connected squarely with Ryouga's jaw.  As Ranma landed his tunic, purchased recently to replace the one his father had burned, ripped open across the upper chest.  
   "AAHH!!!"  Ranma looked down at his ruined shirt in dismay.  "This wasn't even a month old!!"  
   "This is war!" Ryouga snapped back, rubbing his jaw.  "Stop acting like a wo..." Ryouga hesitated at the sound of rolling thunder.  "...a wimp!!"  
   "At least I show up on time!!" Ranma shouted, leaping forward and attacking the celestial.  Ryouga leaped back as the attack came, though he wasn't really surprised.  Ranma had been incredibly vicious since Ryouga first managed to cut him.  
   The celestial's leap took him clear over the tournament ground's wall, and he was quickly followed by Ranma.  The half-fiend was still being followed by an afterimage of his motion, making it hard to keep an effective track of him.  
   "They're over the wall!" someone shouted.  "After them!!"  The crowd followed quickly, and then saw both fighters take a leap over the outer wall.  
   "Not the cliff again!" Akane sighed, changing course along with most of the audience.  Nabiki, watched her sister and shrugged moving for the wall. Somehow she thought the wall would afford a better view of the fight.  And she could always take a slow fall if she had to.  
   Nabiki hit the wall in time to see the aura around Ranma shift as he took natural form.  Nabiki cursed the idiot as she cast out hectic array of painfully contrasting colors towards the pair of fighters, incidentally catching the curious guards and knocking them unconscious.  The spell did not quite get out to Ranma and Ryouga though.   
   "Oops, I missed," Nabiki said striding to the wall. She chanted quietly a moment, and thick fog with a soft violet tint seemed to drift from her to cover all views from the fortress to the fighters.  "You owe me Saotome."  
   Nabiki faded into a purple shadow before vanishing completely.  As all trace of her was lost the first guards started coming too.  
   "What hit me?" the man moaned irritably.  
  
*******  
  
   "Who are you to call me a wimp!" Ranma demanded as he shed his human form and took wing on his great leathern wings.  
   Ranma's nails blackened and extended to claws, his canines grew and he grew to not quite a six foot height.  Normally even Ranma's male form could be called cute, but he was enraged.  Insulted first as a woman, then as a man and in general just as a living thing he was more than a little beyond his usual frame of control.  At the moment he was frightening, imposing, and handsome, but not cute.  
   "I actually showed up to the fight!"  Ranma snapped.  "I'm more of a man than you'll ever be!"  
   Ryouga let his breath out as Ranma hit him.  Then he smirked as he let the half-demon tire himself out carrying the both of them into the cloud line and away from human eyes.  As they came under cover Ryouga dropped his own human disguise.  
   If Ranma was frightening, Ryouga's natural form, with great feathered wings patterened black and white, was awe-inspiring.  He would have stood head and shoulders over Ranma had they been on ground.  Had Ranma been in a condition to notice, he would have been somewhat envious over the way Ryouga's clothes molded around him rather than tearing apart.  Ryouga easily broke Ranma's hold on him and moved to initiate his own grapple.    
   Ranma finally recovered his cool and his wits and pulled away well before Ryouga could catch him.  Both winged martial artists growled at each other wordlessly.  Then both unleashed other powers that they possessed.  A coruscating burst of random color surrounded both of them along with a terribly bright, white radiance.  
   The power merely washed over both of them, eliciting confusion and more growls from the warriors. Ranma and Ryouga circled each other, gaining a sense of the other's style.  It quickly became obvious that Ranma was the more manuverable and speedy of the two. The smaller warrior smirked slightly at the advantage.  
   Ranma dived inward preparing to strike as he passed, his fists closed.  Ranma always preferred not to use open hand techniques, especially when the claws were out.  There really was no one that he wished to kill.  Ryouga watched him come in with a smirk.  
   Ranma blinked as Ryouga's wings flipped in distinctive pattern.  He reluctantly pulled off from his charge, but sighed in relief as Ryouga growled in irritation.  He had been right about the trap, it was odd that Ryouga knew that technique though.  
   ~Magic is out,~ Ranma said.  ~He just ignored my best stuff.~    
   Ranma didn't have time to think further as Ryouga began tossing a hail of twirling bandannas towards him.  The magically charged bandannas sought Ranma out with almost unerring accuracy.  The half-fiend shouted a harsh collection of Abyssal words and cringed as a shield of darkness quickly formed in front of him.  
   The shield moved quickly to stop the majority of the magical projectiles.  Ranma felt more than a few scrape along his sides, arms, wings, and his face once more.  The other wounds didn't bother him too greatly, but the scrape across his face nearly sent him into another idiotic rage.  
   Ranma snarled and dived in shouting a loud battle cry, a slight twinge of darkness enveloping him as he attacked.  Ryouga moved to block, but it was almost like Ranma had some foreknowledge of how he was going to move.  The half-demon struck him solidly in the chest, and Ryouga dropped his umbrella in shock at the impact.  
   Ranma snapped back, ready for Ryouga's counter attack and then caught sight of Ryouga's umbrella passing through the cloud cover.  Ranma hesitated, the chance that the umbrella would actually hit someone was slim, but it couldn't be risked.  Ranma dived down into the clouds after the heavy weapon.  
   Ryouga recovered control of his flight in time to see Ranma propel himself on leathern wings down through the clouds.  
   "Still running Ranma?" Ryouga sniped as he followed his enemy.  
  
*******  
  
   "Where the hell did they go?" Akane wondered as she poked around the woods at the base of the cliff with the rest of the former audience.  She would have expected the area to show signs of extremely violent battle by now.  
   "They have to be around here somewhere," someone shouted.  Akane glanced around irritably and looked up as the clouds above seemed to flash with lightning and thunder.  "Great, he'll be a girl next time I see him."    
   Akane was investigating the clouds a little further, watching to see further signs of an oncoming storm, when she picked out a flash of descending red. She stopped and stared closer, trying to make out some sort of form.  
   "It couldn't be him," Akane said before moving towards where the falling slash of red seemed to be heading.  
   Ryoko granted many of her priestesses the secrets to speedy travel in addition to raw strength.  The better to enable them to strike fast, hard, and virtually anywhere that could be reached.  Akane had not yet been initiated into many of the secrets, but she could run inhumanly fast when she needed to.  
   Another form broke the clouds above, falling down after the flash of red.  Akane could also make out a much smaller form slightly ahead of what was definitely a humanoid creature falling.  
   "Ranma you idiot!" she shouted.  "How'd you get up there!"  
  
*******  
  
   Ranma snapped his wings back one more time before he returned to human form, and losing the extra drag of the wings.  He was almost to the umbrella, he could almost reach it.  Ranma snapped out a hand and tried to grasp the umbrella with a small spell.  The celestial weapon repelled his attempt before he could even slow it down.  
   Ryouga hesitated a moment as Ranma returned to his human form.  The celestial wondered briefly what the half-fiend thought he was doing, and then noticed his umbrella.  Enraged, Ryouga dived.  
   "You think to steal my weapon, eh, Ranma?"  Ryouga shouted.  Ranma glanced up, but didn't bother to answer.  Looking down, the half-demon was irritated as he watched the umbrella snap open and caught the air. It slowed down tremendously, and Ranma had to move to avoid striking it.  
   Ranma caught a brief glimpse of someone running beneath them, and cursed under his breath.  He glanced down and noted that at least he was heading for the river, forgetting certain spells he had on himself.  
  
*******  
  
   Akane caught glimpses through the trees of Ranma descending after Ryouga's umbrella.  She was almost through the tangle of trees when a small geyser of water erupted from Ranma's impact.  
   "Uh oh.." Akane said, suddenly glad that she had not called anybody else's attention to the falling Ranma.  
  
*******  
  
   Ryouga landed lightly on the ground, shielding himself from the spray of water with his recovered umbrella.  He whirled about to look over his shoulder and saw a small form leaping at him, surrounded by water, out of a small black gate.  He ducked under the furiously attacking form, and watched in confusion as the new attacker landed.    
   "Well, Ryouga?" the redhead before him demanded as she entered stance.  Ryouga fortunately missed the fact that the girl's tunic was ripped open, revealing her flesh for all the world to see.  He was beginning to recognize things about her, but was still in a state of mostly confused shock.  
   "W..w..wait a sec..." Ryouga stuttered.  "Who are...YOU??!"  The girl almost floated to his head's level, though he didn't feel any magic.  
   "What's the matter, feather-head?" the girl demanded, shifting forward in a kick.    
   As the redhead attacked did so her shirt ripped further open, giving Ryouga a full view of her chest. Ryouga's eyes bulged as the girl sent an almost straight up kick through the space his head occupied.   
   "R...R...Ranma?" Ryouga asked after stumbling backwards from the force of the blow.  He readied his umbrella before seeing the motion in the woods beyond. Ryouga followed Ranma's example and returned to his human disguise as Akane burst into the scene.  
   "Who do I LOOK like?" Ranma demanded.  "You blind, stupid, sadistic, JERK!"  
   "Ranma!" Akane shouted.  "Your...your...your torso!"  
   "My," Ranma glanced down and saw that his shirt was open.  She glanced up at Ryouga, then Akane, and then at Ryouga again.  Akane blinked at the stricken look the supposedly cursed boy had.  Then Ranma crossed his arms over his chest and screamed before jumping back into the river and mostly submerging herself.  
   "Didn't you even know you had become a woman again?" Akane asked in disbelief.  Ranma's head peaked out from the water and glared up at Ryouga silently.  
   "Ranma...you..." Ryouga's eyes started to narrow as he worked out why the red head in front of him was familiar, other than the fact that she was apparently Ranma.  "...YOU!  
   "Did ya get a good look?" Ranma demanded angrily, ignoring Akane and not waiting for Ryouga.  "Are you going to laugh at me again?"  Ryouga stared at her as she continued.  Ranma glanced back at Akane and tried to think about how to continue what she was saying without letting anything slip to Akane.  "I don't know anything about any mission or anything, I just going on with my life as best I can!"  
   Ryouga stared at her neutrally a little while longer before smirking and giving a brief laugh that quickly erupted into a full-fledged gale of laughter.  
   "It is to laugh!" Ryouga shouted, ripping a collection of bandannas from his head.  "That...you think THIS would convince me to stop.  Feigning ignorance while proving yourself even further a fiend than I thought you to be!"  He lifted his hand and started whirling the bandannas at an incredible speed, gripping his umbrella under his arm.  "HA! Such a jest!"  Ryouga leaped and launched the spinning bandannas at Ranma.  
   "Idiot!" Ranma shouted, leaping out of the water as the bandannas sliced into her former position.  She landed next to Akane, placing herself between Ryouga and the priestess.  The celestial ignored him and launched another volley.  "They're mo...err...bystanders around!"  
   "There they are," somebody in the woods beyond shouted.  "This way, this way!"  The approaching crowd was soon delayed as they dived for cover away from the oncoming projectiles.  
   "I'll be right back Ranma!" Akane shouted, turning to leave and find a metal container she could use to heat some water.  
   "No!" Ranma snapped.  "It's not safe!  Don't move!"  
   "I'll make it!" Akane shouted confidently, the dark-haired girl easily avoided the bandannas, but unfortunately did not do so well with the tree roots. Akane cried out as she tripped and a pair of bandannas passed over her.  
   "No!" Ranma snapped as he rushed to aid her fallen fiancee, unwanted or no.  
   "An opening!" Ryouga snapped, launching his umbrella at his opponent's back.  "It's over!  Even if you dodge my umbrella my bandannas will strike you from every...direction?"  
   Ryouga blinked in confusion as Ranma and Akane were suddenly just not there.  His weapons came to a natural rest almost harmlessly as he cast about for his opponent.  
   "Hey," one of the audience asked.  "Where'd they go?"  
   "AAAAAA!!"  The sound of Akane's surprised screech came to everybody's ears and they saw Ranma carrying Akane and landing in a tree some distance away.  
   "Running AWAY, coward!?"  Ryouga demanded angrily.  
   "Hold your horses!" Ranma answered back, completely missing the pun she had just made on her own name. Ranma relaxed a little leaning on Akane who was still holding him tightly.  As that fact came to Ranma's mind her relaxation ended, and her face started trying to match her hair color.  
   "Mm?" Akane, recovering from the surprise of the teleport, blinked and took stock of her position.  She zipped away from Ranma further out on the tree branch as the red-head was relaxing enough for a shy, quiet smile.  By the time Akane actually looked at Ranma's face the beginnings of the smile were gone and only embarrasment remained mixed with a little hurt.  
   "You!" They both shouted after a moment of silence. They glared for another moment and then turned away from each other.  "What?!"  
   "If you had stayed still, like I..." Ranma started.  
   "You can't win if you're too worried about covering yourself!" Akane answered back, pointing at Ranma's chest in demonstration.  Ranma blushed bright red and angrily placed her arms over her chest again.  
   As they argued Ryouga silently walked up to the tree they were in and glanced around at the surrounding crowd before unloosening his belt.  
   "Stay out of my fight!" Ranma snapped back.  "I don't need help from a hu...err..." Ranma growled as he swallowed the word he was planning to use.  
   "What?" Akane snapped before Ranma could continue. "You don't need help from a woman?"  
   "That's not wh..." Ranma started.  
   "Take a look at yourself Ranma," Akane interuppted. "You're a girl!"  
   "What!?" Ranma snapped angrily.  He'd been expecting woman, not "girl."  That was as bad as the old man always calling him "boy."  
   "A short, whiny, little girl," Akane snapped ignoring Ranma flinching.  "With a freakish figure!" Ranma was shaking angrily and clenching her fists.  
   At the base of the tree Ryouga snapped his hand and his belt straightened and stayed into a hard, sharp sword.  
   "The belt!" someone shouted "It's like a sword!"  
   "What would you know!?" Ranma demanded, not noticing as the tree started to shift.  "You...you..." She was cut off as the tree gave way, falling to the ground.    
   Ranma grabbed Akane again and leaped into the air away from the falling debris.  Before they even reached the peak of her small jump, Ryouga was above them and whipping forward with his sword belt.  Ranma wished for some object to block with, but had to make do with what she had available.    
  Ranma reached out quickly and formed another shield of darkness between him and the Celestial.  Ryouga's whip-sword curled around the construct and, when the hunter pulled back, tore it to pieces.  The small spell did buy her the time to land, however, and that was all she was hoping for.  
   "Let me go!" Akane demanded.  
   "What?" Ranma asked in disbelief.  "Do you think I'm holding you because I WANT to?"  Akane glared at the redhead, and, as they landed among the tree limbs, whipped out and slapped Ranma hard.  The red-head looked in shock at Akane.  
   "Well, if I'm such a nuisance then..." Akane growled.  She had wanted to try to help with the battle, rather hard when she was restrained, not implying anything else.  "...then..."  She silenced herself and tramped off.  
   "Uh..." Ranma held still for a moment trying to decide what to do.  ~She called me a girl, and a freak!  What do I care, if...if...she's one of the few people that treats me like a person.~  Ranma turned away from Ryouga, forgetting the fight. "...Akane...?"  
   "Ignore me will you!" Ryouga yelled, attacking with his whip-sword again.    
   "Stay out of it!" Ranma snapped angrily.  Ryouga's target dropped into a one-handed handstand, kicking into Ryouga's wrist, knocking away the weapon, and ruining the temporary repairs Ranma had made to her tunic while arguing.  The deadly blade whirled into the sky as Ranma ran foreward.  
   "Akane!" Ranma shouted.  "A...Akane, I..."  
   "Don't bother with it," Akane said quietly, her back still turned.  "Because starting now, you and I are STRANGERS!!" Akane growled as she whirled to face Ranma.  
   As she turned Ryouga's blade descended, cutting through Akane's long hair on its way to the ground. Ranma and Akane both stared in shock as the bulk of Akane's hair came free and drifted to the ground.  
   ~Oh my goodness!~ Ryouga thought staring foreward. ~I almost killed a bystander!! DAMN!! DAMN!!~  Thunder started gathering.  ~Can't I even have my thoughts to myself, mom?~  
    Ranma was aware of another layer of meaning to the situation.  After all, it had taken her years to find a hairstyle that he was happy with as both a guy and a girl.  A hairstyle she had been forced to change do to one unfortunate meal, though the pigtail was nice too. Not to mention that most of Ryoko's priestesses were exceptionally proud of their hair.  
   The crowd that had been gathering as soon as it had been discovered where Ranma and Ryouga had moved to released their breaths in a collective "ohhh" as Akane's pony tail hit the ground and the silent priestess examined the roughly cut ends.  
   "A...Akane?" one of the women asked.  
   "I...I..." Ranma stuttered.  
   "I don't see what's to worry about," Ryouga said. "She's not hurt."  
   "Look at her hair!" Ranma snapped angrily.  
   "Caught in public with a haircut like that!" one of the women supported the red-head.  "She's lucky she didn't just die!"  
   "Don't you know anything?!" Ranma finally added.  
   "Say," of the ladies turned to Ranma.  "Who are you anyway?"  
   "And where'd Ranma go?" somebody else asked.  
   "I don't care who she is," a guardsman muttered, staring at Ranma's chest.  "As long as she keeps wearing that."  Ranma immediately covered her breasts with her arms again, and angrily glared at Ryouga.  
   "That's not important!" Ranma yelled at the crowd. "What matters is...Akane."  Ranma placed herself in front of Akane and leaned forward.  "Okay Akane.  If it'll cheer you up...hit me!"  Ryouga stepped up beside Ranma adding his attempt to make amends, and compete with Ranma all at once.  
   "You may hit me too," Ryouga said neutrally.  Akane looked up at the two of them, almost on the verge of tears.  
   "Go ahead," Ranma said, cringing.  
   "Smite me down," Ryouga added.  Akane looked between the two of them for a moment.  In the skies a new cloud was added as a flock of ravens took flight.  
   "Agreeable girl," Ryouga spoke around a swollen cheek.  He hadn't been expecting a magically enhanced strike.  "Isn't she?"  Ranma just stared forward silently as Akane shuffled away.  
  
*******  
  
   Akane strolled along, the sun moving closer to the horizon behind her, and then paused to glare at a thin tree.  Suddenly she lunged forward and slammed her fist into the tree, denting it and sending the whole tree shaking.  
   Akane started walking again and gasped as a twinge of pain came from her ankle.  She paused to look down, her eyes covered by the bangs that were no longer tied back into a pony-tail.  
   ~I must have twisted it when I tripped,~ Akane thought clinically.  ~Kasumi can fix it, or maybe Master Tofu.~  
   "I get the feeling she's still mad," Ranma thought, hanging from the shaking tree.  
  
*******  
  
   Akane sat at her table thinking over the past, and her hair.  
   ~It was finally longer than Kasumi's,~ Akane sighed.  The sound of a light tapping on the wood of her window brought her attention up, where Ranma was hanging upside down like a bat at her window.  
   "Say...um..." Ranma started.  
   "What?" Akane asked.  "Did you think I was crying my eyes out?"  
   "I can uh...fix..." Ranma's arms were crossed in front of his chest, but she was fiddling with her fingers none the less.  
   "I don't care about my hair!" Akane informed him, grabbing a statue from her table.  "So leave me alone!!"  
  
*******  
  
   "If I'm such a nuissance then...then...starting now...you and I are STRANGERS!!"    
   Ranma sighed as he recalled Akane's angry words. He, changed in body and clothes, looked down at the lock of hair in his hands.  A small voice was reminding him that she had insulted him too, but she didn't know that, and if he wanted an apology he'd have to explain things he'd rather not explain.  
   ~I've gotta apologize,~ Ranma thought.  
  
*******  
  
   "She went to see Master Tofu about her ankle," Kasumi told Ranma.  "I offered to heal it, but she was insistent.  Did something happen at court?"  
  
*******  
  
   "Aha!" Ranma said as he caught sight of a slowly walking figure.  "Akane!"  He quickly caught up with her and landed in front of the girl.  "Whoops!  Sorry! Wrong girl!"  He turned to continue seeking Akane.  
   "Who were you looking for?" the girl asked.  
   "Huh?" Ranma turned around, recognizing the voice.  
   "Why are you looking at me like that?" Akane asked curiously, playing with her hair.  
   "Akane?" Ranma blinked in surprise at the change, the battle priestess looked a lot different.  
   "Looks better now, doesn't it?" Akane asked.  
   "Um...Akane..." Ranma paused and then bowed.  "I'm sorry."  
   "Well," Akane said.  "I've never seen you so meek."  
   "It's just...I..." Ranma paused uncertain how to continue.  
   "It's all right," Akane said wearily.  "I mean, after all...I was thinking of getting it cut."  Ranma winced at the obviously hollow reassurance.  
   "How's...how's your ankle?" Ranma asked, following behind her.  "Can I...carry you?"  
   "Stop being so polite," Akane said irritably.  "It makes me nervous."  
  
*******  
  
   Tofu and Genma turned as the door to his shop admitted Ranma and Akane.  
   "A..Akane?" Tofu said in surpise at the short hair cut, and noted the way Ranma was nervously hovering about her.  The more he saw of the young...person, the more he was certain that Ranma meant no harm.  He'd have to speak to the young man..err..whatever...about his feeding practices though.  
   "Hello, Master Tofu!" Akane said cheerfully.  Tofu decided that Ranma could wait until later, right now, something was obviously wrong with Akane, despite her cheerful exterior.  
  
*******  
  
   "What's wrong," Akane asked over her shoulder. "Ranma?"  
   "He said you looked cute," Ranma said, perched on a wall over looking the river.  "I thought you'd be happy."  
   "It doesn't matter anymore," Akane said.  
   "Yeah, doesn't matter, right," Ranma said.  
   "Master Tofu already loves someone else," Akane said shrugging.  "I think I've finally gotten over him, though."  She sighed.  Ranma leaped off the wall and landed in front of her.  
   "He's right, you know," Ranma said.  "Your hair does look good like that."  Akane's eyes bugged as she stared at Ranma in shock.  
   "Why are you looking at me like that?" Ranma asked, sweating.  
   "Do you feel well?" Akane asked, glaring at Ranma and leaning forward.  
   "Hey!" Ranma snapped.  "Listen, jerk--"  
   "Don't worry about it," Akane shrugged, continuing to walk down the road.  "You don't have to cheer me up."  
   "You think that's what I'm doing!" Ranma snapped. "I was just trying to compliment you an'...who says you're cute?!  I just meant I like your hair better--" Akane stopped walking and stared forward in honset surprise.  She turned around and saw Ranma back on the wall, crouched with his back to her.  "I mean...that is...not that my taste makes any difference...I'm just a freak, right...what do I kn--?"  
   "Ranma?"  Akane said softly, causing Ranma to look back cautiously.  "Thank you.  That's nice to hear."  
   "Mmm?" Ranma turned to face her, he felt his heart lurch as she smiled at him.  
   "Even if you don't mean it," Akane confirmed. "It's nice."  
   ~C..c..can it be?~ Ranma thought.  ~Akane might actually like...me?~  He stared into her cheerfully smiling face, perched on the wall.  Ranma was lost enough that he missed her raising her hand up.  
   "On guard," Akane said simply, and poked him. Ranma found himself leaning back, and falling into river.  "Ha Ha.  Gotcha!"  
   "Why you!!"  Ranma snapped.  ~It was a trick, just like Ryouga getting "lost".  Damn it!!~  
   "Now you don't have to feel guilty anymore," Akane laughed down at him.  
   "Who says you're cute!?" Ranma demanded.  Akane merely stuck her tongue out at the red-head in the water.  
  
*******  
  
   Meanwhile the relentless Ryouga was walking across a sandy beach with no civilization in view.  
   "Just wait, Ranma Saotome," Ryouga growled to himself.  "I'll find you're training hall--and fight you to the death!!"  
  
*******  
  
   Ranma stared down at her reflection in the water under the bridge and considered it.  Akane had already gone on home after Ranma leaving Ranma to pout.  
   Ryouga had cut her twice on the face.  Not that she hadn't received facial injuries before, but Ryouga was a celestial.  Ranma didn't know how they'd heal.  That wasn't what concerned her, however.  
   Ranma in female form would have been considered short had she been an elf.  The fact that most succubi were six feet tall in either form made the distinction even greater.  Even as a guy she wasn't really tall, not overly short either, but not really tall.  Even in his true forms he was small, though he hit about average height as a male demon.  
   The curves which many had told Ranma were incredibly desirable, were odd for such a short person.  If she were a few inches taller, or maybe as slender as an elf.  Ranma sighed in resignation, she didn't look real at all.  
   "I am a freak," Ranma muttered dipping her hands into the water and distorting the reflection.  "A tiny little freak."  
   "Akane doesn't mean that you know," a voice said. Ranma looked up to see Nabiki fading into view next to her.  
   "How do you-?"  Ranma started to ask.  
   "You're not hiding your thoughts very well," Nabiki wiggled a finger in admonition.  Ranma growled and looked back down at her feet.  
   "Why do you care?" Ranma asked bitterly.  
   "I can't get any favors from you if you leave," Nabiki explained simply, winking in attempt to show she was kidding.  
   "If I paid you enough could you answer me a question?" Ranma asked.  
   "Depends on the question," Nabiki said shrugging.  
   "How come nobody wants me outside of what they can get from me?" Ranma asked.  
   "I don't think I can answer that one," Nabiki said. Ranma slumped trying to keep from crying, though Nabiki had already seen that once if she wanted to use it against her.   
  
  
[Back to Martial Artists and Mayhem: Third Edition][1]

   [1]: http://members.aol.com/roquenimorgul/mam.html



	9. It looks cute on You

  
TitleMartial Artists and Mayhem: Third Edition/Title  
  
  
  
It Looks Cute on You  
  
  
  
"I'm heading for home, Ranma," Nabiki said, standing up and stretching. "Are you coming?"  
"I'll get there," Ranma muttered. Nabiki shrugged and strode away. As soon as Ranma was certain she was gone, all trace of her on all his senses, he glanced down into the water again and traced the crisscrossed cuts on her cheek. "JERK!!" Ranma yelled tossing a rock into the water. She splashed the water into her face and cleaned the cuts before standing up.  
  
*******  
  
Nabiki glided into the Tendo estate almost unseen, plopping back on the loung seat in front of the fire place. In another few minutes or so she would go to her room and cast a simple spell to catch the local theatre performance. It was so much more comfortable to "attend" in that manner, cheaper also. But she had some time to kill before that.  
"Where'd you vanish to?" Akane asked as she leaned over the couch. Nabiki glanced up at Akane and smirked.  
"Nice hair cut, sis," she said with a smile. "Just which side of Ranma are you trying for?"  
"W..what do you mean by THAT?!" Akane demanded.  
"Let's see, haircut just boyish enough without actually making you look like a boy," Nabiki noted humming. Akane sputtered angrily and impotently.  
"I'm not trying to attract his girl side," Akane snapped finally.  
"Well, I'm certain a practical girl appeals to someone like Ranma," Nabiki continued. "And that looks so much easier to take care of than you're previous style." Akane sputtered some more.  
"Nabiki," Kasumi chided as she walked in on the scene. "Try not to tease your sister."  
"Okay, Kasumi," Nabiki gave a long suffering sigh and shook her head.  
"Hey Kasumi, do you need help with dinner?" Akane asked hopefully. Nabiki winced and Kasumi turned to look at her, smiling.  
"No, thank you," Kasumi said. "I am almost finished anyway."  
"If you say so," Akane said reluctantly. She glanced at the door Nabiki had entered and growled. "Where is that idiot?"  
"He's over at the river," Nabiki said. "Was a little upset too."  
"What, he's worried about those cuts?" Akane said in disbelief. "I can't believe that jerk. As if a couple small scars would make him any less handsome or beautiful or whatever."  
"Actually, I'd say he was a little more upset about some things that were said to him," Nabiki said, yawning. "Almost time for my show. I'll be in my room if you need me." The Metallium stood up and stretched walking towards the living quarters.  
"Wait a minute," Akane snapped. "What things that were said?" She paused a moment and thought about their conversations the past day. She sweated a little when she realized that while Ranma had apologized, she hadn't. ~Great, now I have to apologize to him again.~  
  
*******  
  
Ranma glanced around from under the hood she had "acquired" from somewhere. The red-head moved cautiously and warily, in an exaggerated manner. She was virtually screaming innocent little waif with her attitude. She skittered, apparently nervously, up to one of the tables in a dark corner, sat down and let her senses free.  
The situation became uncomfortably nostalgic of the days before certain scars had finally been healed. It seemed like every guy was skipping her table and hanging about some sorceress, another red-head, closer to the center of the tavern. To make matters worse she was a somewhat scrawny looking girl.   
Ranma wondered if the patrons could see her cuts through the cloak and the shadows she was hiding in. She didn't stop to consider that it was the fact that she was skulking that was causing people to avoid her.  
~The shy one in the corner,~ Ranma's ears perked as the thought came to her over the crowd of others. Listening to a conversation as a series of surface thoughts always made her feel funny, but it was a useful ability anyway. ~When she leaves let's snag her.~  
~That little ragamuffin?~ another voice added. Ranma bridled at the uncomplimentary reference, but otherwise she smirked. The evening wasn't going to be a total loss. With one exaggerated sigh she glanced at the sorceress's table once and worked her way out of the tavern. Walking down the darkening street, she smirked as a pair of footsteps sounded behind her. Perhaps she could be done with this in time to make it back to the Tendo compound for Kasumi's dinner.  
As Ranma was passing an alley the footsteps behind her grew suddenly loud. She whirled around feigning surprise as two men nearly tackled her and carried her into the alleyway. They slammed her into the wall and one of them brought a sap down over her head. Internally, Ranma smirked as she faked unconsciousness.  
"Ah she's marked up!" one of them whined. Ranma almost growled. "That'll reduce the price."  
"We can get a cleric to heal those," the other said. "They'll barely be noticeable, and everything else seems to be in working order."  
"Think we should try her out first?" the first one asked in a leering tone. Ranma released an invisible weave of suggestion and started to drop her human disguise as one of them men started to grab at her shirt. Then there was a flash of heat and a pair of screams. Ranma opened her eyes to see the walls of the alley blackened and a fine mist of soot drifting down, he failed to see any of the wood that had been in the alley.  
"That'll teach you to show a lady some respect!" a voice snapped. Ranma snapped to her feet and took in the scene, noting the sorceress from earlier. The woman looked at Ranma and the wings growing from her back and blinked. "What the...a demon! Wait a minute..." The sorceress narrowed her eyes and leaned forward investigating Ranma.  
"You had plenty of guys hanging on in that tavern!" Ranma snapped. "You think you could at least spare a couple of morsels for me! And now look at me, I'm even MORE of a mess than before!!" The sorceress blinked and then scowled back.  
"Hey, I thought I was saving some poor girl from slavery and rape," she snapped. "How was I to know you were playing with them?"  
"Do you know how hard it is to get a meal when I look like this?" Ranma snapped, pulling her hood up over her face again.  
"It looked like you were hiding in the corner to me," the sorceress retorted. "Besides, you can always just eat a lot more to make up for it."  
"Wait a minute," Ranma snapped. "How would you know that?"  
"Stupid bit..." a grumbling voice said, cut off by a kick from Ranma.  
"Shut up!" Ranma snapped. "This isn't your business."  
"I don't have time for this," the sorceress snapped. "Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to go collect whatever bounty there is on these pukes. Sorry if I ruined your dinner, but you should know better than to operate without some sign to other hunters."  
"Whatever," Ranma growled, the wings formed into her back. Then she shifted into her male form, tired of being humiliated for the day.  
"You, you you're a GUY!!" the other bandit started. The ground erupted under the second criminal  
. "SHUT UP!!" the sorceress yelled.  
"Do you have to blow everything up?" Ranma asked. "There are less destructive spells."  
"Where's the fun in that," the sorceress asked. The temporarily flying criminal finally landed. Ranma shook his head and started walking away irritably as the sorceress started collecting the unconscious thugs. "Oh, Ranma, your aunt is planning on paying a visit." Ranma turned around to look at her curiously as the sorceress winced and turned around waving her hands. "Wait! Wait! I didn't just say that!" Ranma took a closer look at the sorceress and blinked.   
"Inverse!" he snapped.  
"Errr....no," the revealed goddess said, scratching her head.  
"What are you doing hunting bounties and stealing food out of my mouth down here on the prime!?" Ranma demanded.  
"Hey, I'm not Lina Inverse," she said stubbornly. "I'm just a random bandit killer that goes insane from time to time."  
"Everybody knows THAT part," Ranma said.  
"What was that?" Lina snapped. "Don't you know that I'm the brilliant and eternal...umm...no I'm not Lina Inverse."  
"Whatever," Ranma said. "Not my business, I'm going home now. So you can have all the fun you want without me in your way."  
"When I get better I'm gonna..." Ranma and Lina collectively rolled their eyes and turned to face the muttering criminal.  
"SHUT UP!!" Ranma and Lina yelled in unison.  
  
*******  
  
"Why are you following me!?"  
"Noting better to do," some woman's voice said. "I'm on vacation after all."  
"Ahh, sounds like Ranma's made it in time for dinner," Nabiki said dryly.  
"Oh, it seems we have company," Kasumi said. "I suppose I have to make more food." Akane strode to the gates and glared as Ranma came in followed by a red-headed woman, she seethed.  
"RANMA!!" she growled. Ranma whirled to face her.  
"What!?" he asked. "Want to dump me in another river?"  
"Here I am feeling guilty and YOU'RE out picking up tramps!" Akane snapped.  
"Excuse me," the woman crossed her arms. "Ranma did not 'pick me up' and I am not a 'tramp.'" Akane and Ranma ignored her.  
"She FOLLOWED me!" Ranma snapped. "After she ruined my meal."  
"So you went out to eat with her?!" Akane growled. "And NOW you come running her for Kasumi's food."  
"What do you care!" Ranma snapped. "Its not like you actually like me or anything!"  
The woman scratched her head in annoyance and walked past the arguing pair.  
"Are they always like this?" she asked Nabiki.  
"Mostly yes," Nabiki said. "But this is worse than normal."  
"That girl needs to learn to recognize competition," the woman said shaking her head.  
"Yes she does," Nabiki agreed, thinking of Ryouga. "Now, who are you?"  
"Ummmm....I'm just a random bandit killer enjoying a little vacation," she said.  
"Lina Inverse?" Nabiki asked after a moment.  
"How did you..." she stopped herself.   
"That..." Nabiki said, waggling a finger. "Is a secret." Lina growled at her quietly.  
"I hate that phrase, and no," she insisted. "I'm not the beautiful, intelligent, unbeatable and brilliant Goddess of Magic and Fire."  
"You do realize that this is the tenth time you've been to Nerima in my lifetime," Nabiki added.  
"I don't know what you're talking about...I'm just here out of...." she stopped. "Is that a VERDANDI's cooking I smell?" Nabiki regarded the line of drool descending from the goddesses mouth with a little trepidation. "Hey Kid! I think dinner's ready!" The goddess vanished into the house, an anxious Nabiki following her.  
"Who invited you!?" Ranma snapped as she and Akane reluctantly cut off their argument to head for dinner. Ranma stopped and realized just who was heading for dinner. "Damn it! Hurry up or she'll eat it all!"  
"What, is she a relative of yours?" Akane asked, hurrying along with Ranma.  
"Not this one, no, she does know my..." Ranma's answer cut short as they entered the feast hall and stopped, stunned, next to Nabiki and a rapt Lina. Soun and Genma came up behind the "younger" set and gazed in equal awe at the sheer amount of food that Kasumi had prepared. They hadn't even thought the larders had that much food.  
"Well, I think everything is ready," Kasumi said sweetly. "Shall we all get started?" Everybody nodded mutely, whether their voice was stolen by shock or rapture.  
  
*******  
  
"Mmmmm," Lina sighed, rubbing her stomach. Everybody was staring at her in shock, aside from Kasumi who smiling sweetly as she finished her food. Lina had eaten fully twice as much as Ranma and Genma put together, and those two had eaten nearly four times as much as everybody else put together. "That was good, thank's Kasumi-san. Now, I'd better be going, I can't stay on vacation too long you know. And....I did say you're aunt is going to be visiting, right Ranma?"  
"Yes," Ranma said, wincing. How in the world was he going to hide himself if Celestials and dieties kept popping out of nowhere to visit him.  
"Okay, good," she stood up and sauntered towards the exit. "Well I was curious about this place, maybe I'll come back for another visit later." She stopped and turned back towards the stunned family. "Oh yeah, your uncle is passing out some interesting illusions of you in a red dress..."  
"Oh no," Ranma said staring a suddenly innocent seeming Nabiki. "Did Mom see that?"  
"I don't know, but you're aunt got a laugh out of it," she said. Ranma paled considerably. "Well see later maybe!" Then she was gone out the door and away from the compound.  
"Your family has interesting friends," Kasumi said politely. Ranma coughed in embarrassment.  
  
*******  
  
"Ranma," Akane started as she found him practicing forms in the training hall later that night.  
"Look she invited herself," Ranma said. "She's like that."  
"What?" Akane blinked. "Look I don't care about that freeloader you dragged home with you."  
"I already apologized to you about the hair didn't I?" Ranma asked irritably.  
"I'm here to apologize to you, IDIOT!!" Akane yelled in frustration.  
"Ehh, oh," he smiled then "Than..."  
"I mean a curse doesn't make you a freak," she said. "If you'd been born that way it would have been different, but I shouldn't have called you a freak for some stupid spell you have on you." Akane didn't notice Ranma wincing as she continued, but when she finished she did notice that he seemed a lot more depressed. "Hey, are you okay?"  
"Yeah," Ranma said quietly. "I'm just fine. So I'm not a freak because its just a curse."  
"Right," Akane said nervously.  
"Well, thanks for the apology," Ranma said morosely, he turned away from her and walked out of the training hall.   
"What's with him?" Akane asked in confusion, she shrugged and looked about the empty training hall. "Well, I might as well practice if he's not."  
  
*******  
  
Kasumi stared up at the night sky in relief. It had been a long day, but now it was over. Perhaps tomorrow would be better. She was about to turn back into the building when the sound of a soft crying reached her ears. She followed the sound until she found Ranma-chan curled up in the bushes about the cultivated landscape. Ranma looked up as the bushes russled with Kasumi's passage.  
"Hey Kasumi," Ranma said, drying her eyes and trying to pretend like she hadn't been crying. "Its not what it looks like."  
"Ranma," Kasumi shook her head exasperatedly. "Could you follow me for a moment." She looked around and found a fair-sized rock that could fit them both. She strode over and sat down patting the rock next to her. "Now come over and sit down for a moment."  
"Why?" Ranma asked cautiously. Kasumi smiled and patted the rock again. Ranma narrowed her eyes and warily complied.  
"No need to be afraid of me," Kasumi said as Ranma settled down next to her.  
"I ain't afraid," Ranma said defiantly, almost standing up again before Kasumi wrapped an arm around her shoulder and gently directed her to sit back down.  
"Now first things first," Kasumi said. "I do know what you are, Ranma." Ranma tensed again. "You gave yourself away casting that spell the first day." Ranma stared at her in surprise. "You didn't think I used so much magic making that meal merely on a whim, did you?"  
"Then why didn't..." Ranma started to ask.  
"Well," Kasumi said. "It isn't very often that a fiend uses magic to fix something someone else did."  
"You know, Nabiki knows," Ranma sighed. "Kuno knows, sort of, who DOESN'T know about me?"  
"Quite a few people, Ranma," Kasumi said. "And I shall have to talk to Nabiki, unless you don't mind her selling images of you to Sir Kuno."  
"I made a deal," Ranma said firmly. Kasumi sighed but left the matter alone.  
"And why are you crying out here by yourself," Kasumi asked softly. Ranma muttered a something under her breath. "I did not understand that Ranma."  
"You couldn't possibly understand," Ranma said. "You're normal. YOU fit in. I'm just a half-breed freak."  
"Try to tell me anyway," Kasumi said sweetly hugging Ranma. The red-head stared at her for a moment, it had been years since he had last seen his mother and been held like this.  
"Nobody wants me," Ranma said quietly.  
"That's not true," Kasumi said. "You have family." Ranma laughed bitterly.  
"Pop wants me to be the best fighter ever," she said. "Never mind the price." She touched the crisscrossed cuts on her face. Some of the fingers seemed to trace lines that Kasumi couldn't see, and she wondered if perhaps Ranma always had such uncommonly clean skin. "Mom can't hang around cause we'd be fighting demons everyday. Auntie and my uncle can't be down here all the time either."  
"That doesn't mean they doesn't want you," Kasumi said comfortingly.  
"Akane hates me, Ryouga hates me," Ranma said, ignoring that. "And they were nice, before they found out about me. Akane still doesn't know about me. She thinks I'm a freak..." The red-head continued before Kasumi could say anything, starting to sniffle again. "When she learns...she's going to want to kill me too, just like Ryouga...I'll have to fight her too...and...and....I'm going to scar, like last time...and he won't heal it this time...he'll just cut me more...even if I win...I'll...I'll be ugly...a..gn.....like aftr the c.c..cats...and LITTLE-GIRL LINA looks better than me...stupid things keep happnin...I..I ain't...right...I...don't belong..anywhere!! Except..there."  
Kasumi held the now sobbing girl tightly and rocked her gently. She sang a soft soothing song, covering one hand over Ranma's small injury a brief white light suffusing and closing the cuts. She glanced at the cheek and noted that it would leave a faint scar, like all but the most powerful magical healings did, but it was only a small scar. Ranma didn't even notice the spell as she continued crying into Kasumi's shoulder. As the red-head started to calm down Kasumi started to speak again.  
"Now you listen to me," Kasumi said comfortingly, but firmly. "You do belong here, understand?"  
"I ain't natural," Ranma muttered.  
"All things are natural, little sister," Kasumi said, Ranma looked up at her in surprise. "Some things are beneficient to us, and some are not, but they are all natural. They all have a purpose. Even and especially the unique."  
"Little sister?" Ranma repeated.  
"Or little brother," Kasumi said. "Whichever you prefer. I said you had family, Ranma. Now, it is getting late, and I think you should get some rest after today."  
"Yeah, sleep helps when I can't hunt," Ranma said quietly as Kasumi stood up. "Umm...Kasumi?"  
"I shall not tell anybody about this, Ranma," she said. "Oh, and Ranma." The red-head glanced at Kasumi as she too reached her feet. "Don't compare yourself to goddesses, it is not a healthy thing to do."  
"Yeah, Lina can get a little vindictive," Ranma muttered.  
"One other thing," Kasumi said. "Who's your aunt?"  
"Umm..." Ranma sweated a little nervously. "Ryoko."  
"Oh my," Kasumi said.  
"Eh heh," Ranma scratched the back of his head nervously. "Definitely don't tell Akane."  
  
*******  
  
"Damn it," Ranma snapped the next morning. He was looking in the small mirror the Tendo's kept in with the hot water springs. "I knew it would scar." He noticed a motion in the background of the mirror just before someone spoke.  
"You're worried about that little thing?" Akane asked. She walked forward and grabbed his chin to turn him to face her.  
"What are you doing?" Ranma asked irritably.  
"Oh please," Akane snapped. "You can barely tell its there unless you're in fighting range."  
"What does a berserk like you know anyway?" Ranma demanded turning away from her and looking through some of the powders on the stone counter.  
"Hey if its any consolation," Akane said. "I think it looks cute on you." Ranma stopped and turned to face her confused.  
"You think this is cute?" he asked pointing at the faded white "x" on his cheek.  
"Yeah," Akane said nervously. "You don't look so much like a fake any more."  
"I actually look BETTER with it?" he asked again. "Even as a girl?"  
"What!? Why the hell would you care about that?" Akane asked, she sighed irritably. She had woken up still feeling guilty for some reason, she didn't know why, but she still felt like she owed Ranma a little consideration for some reason. "You're a handsome man, and a beautiful woman. No little scar is going to change that."  
"Really?" Ranma asked again watching her intently.  
"Yes, really," Akane said tightly. "Are you happy now?"  
"A little I guess," Ranma said.  
"Good, now can you get out of here so I can have a bath?" Akane demanded.  
"Uh sure," Ranma said before skipping out of the carved out cavern. Akane watched him go.  
"Sometimes he's a macho jerk," Akane said in confusion. "And sometimes he's more effeminate than I am. Weird."   
  
  
[Back to Martial Artists and Mayhem: Third Edition ][1]

   [1]: http://members.aol.com/roquenimorgul/mam.html



	10. He's Got a Job

  
TitleMartial Artists and Mayhem: Third Edition/Title  
  
  
  
He's Got a Job  
  
  
  
Starless, overcast night covered Nerima like shroud, unleashing a torrent of rain down on the city below. Few were those who dared to travel on such a night. Yet one young man tramped through the wet and churning streets of Nerima with little concern for either monsters or weather. Holding his umbrella above his head, which somehow deflected all the ambient rain and water, Ryouga strode resolutely through the city where his quarry had chosen to dwell.  
"This must be the Tendo monastary," Ryouga said as he stopped in front of a sign that read just that. ~Today Ranma,~ he thought, ignoring the present condition of nighttime. ~You meet your end!~  
  
********  
  
Ranma lay sprawled across his sleeping mat, he slept on, ignorant of the sound of rain that suddenly became more distinct. Or the sound of creeking wood as a pair of feet appeared at his head.  
"Wake up, Ranma," Ryouga said quietly. "It's me--Ryouga." The sleeping half-fiend didn't respond. "Fight me!" Ryouga said louder. "Hey! Ranma!" Ranma slept on. "Would you WAKE UP!?"  
Ryouga punched downward towards Ranma's head, and growled as Ranma rolled over allowing the celestial's hand to go into the pillow and through the sleeping mat. The pillow came up stuck around his hand. Ryouga glared at it before punching down with his other hand and putting a new hole in the sleeping mat as Ranma rolled over again.  
Ryouga glared balefully at Ranma as he scratched his head, still asleep. Then the celestial pulled in a huge breath. He held it until it felt like he'd burst, and then released it all in a loud roar.  
"WAKE UP, DAMMIT!!!" Ryouga shouted. Ranma's eyes flashed open wide as the panda that was his father sat bolt up right next to him. Next thing Ryouga knew he was being tossed outside by a panda waving a sign that read "QUIET!" Ryouga easily flipped upright in his flight and produced that umbrella that when raised above his head somehow miraculously kept him dry. Ranma, on the other hand, wasn't truly aware of anything until a second or two after she landed in the pond.  
"Wha-?" Ranma sputtered. "Wha-? Wha-?" She splashed about the pool for a couple more seconds before Ryouga landed and she found her footing again. She found herself facing Ryouga and narrowed her eyes. "Ryouga."  
"That's right Ranma now its time for you to pray to whatever da..." Ryouga didn't get any further on his carefully rehearsed speech as there was suddenly the matter of a furious red-head charging at him.  
"JERK!!!" Ranma shouted. "BASTARD!! IDIOT!! ASSHOLE!!" Ryouga nearly choked as he proceeded to attempt a defense against the furious pace of attack Ranma was setting. He'd never really had to defend against someone before, and he couldn't take his natural form at the moment or he'd get wet.  
"You call this an attack, Ranma?" Ryouga snapped, proving that bravado was still in full effect. As he shouted he barely dodged a fast kick at his head. It was followed by half a dozen punches that he managed to mostly avoid. About the only thing, he realized, keeping him both dry and uninjured was the fact that Ranma was enraged and not paying much attention to what she was doing.  
Ranma paused in her onslaught giving Ryouga time to recover some initiative. He didn't notice her glaring at the umbrella in his hand. Ryouga smirked as he was prepared to launch a flurry of his own.  
"QUIT PLAYING GAMES!!!" As Ranma shouted the demon shifted forms and genders into his male demon form. He stayed male for all of about the two seconds that it took to get her mind off shapeshifting and the trigger spell responded to the rain again. Ryouga had time to blink before the half-demon launched herself forward. "Put up a fight, damn it!"  
~Well, I would if it weren't raining,~ Ryouga grumbled to himself, then jumped back. Of course all he had to do was wait for Ranma to get tired, and if the half-demon stayed this enraged that would be easy.  
  
********  
  
"What by Ryoko's Gems is that noise?" Akane grumbled as she woke up, slowly. The door to her room opened softly to admit her eldest sister.  
"Akane?" Kasumi asked. "Are you awake?"  
"Kasumi, you hear it too?" Akane asked. She absent-mindedly picked up a practice sword, not her favored weapon personally, but Ryoko's priestesses were expected to know how to use it, and then joined her sister out in the hall.  
"Do you think its a thief?" Kasumi asked.  
"It had better not be," Akane growled, gripping her sword's hilt. A flash of lightning highlighted a figure with an umbrella jumping backwards. Akane thought she saw something else enter the view just after the lightning vanished, but her eyes were still adjusting to the flash so she couldn't tell for certain.  
"It is a thief," Kasumi said a little panicky. Akane merely growled already starting out for the yard.  
"I'm going to beat his brains out!" Akane said. She stopped as a firm hand on her shoulder pulled her back.  
"NO!! It's too dangerous," Kasumi shouted.  
"But.." Akane started, not understanding why Kasumi would stop her. This is what battle priestesses did after all. Suddenly her sister was holding a heavy stone statue of a bear towards her.  
"Here."  
"Huh?"  
  
********  
  
Ryouga smirked as he finally discovered a safe opening to exploit in Ranma's almost unending stream of kicks, punches and wing swipes. He bounced off the ground and launched forward in a kick. Then something hard and stone smacked into the back of his head, and knocking him slightly off balance. It was enough for Ranma's kick to reach his gut. Then came several follow-up strikes that dazed him enough for the umbrella to fall out of his hand.  
"Are making fun of me with that umbrella, Ryouga!?" Ranma demanded, before noting that her target wasn't answering. "Hey, you...okay?" Ranma glanced at the suddenly empty clothes in her hands, before the statue caught in the clothes and carried the surprised half-demon down to the ground.  
"Oh it's only Ranma's old...friend," Kasumi said as the shouting came clear.  
"In the middle of the night?" Akane rolled her eyes and walked back into the house part of the complex to return to her bed.  
Ranma took a moment to "drop her wings" as she returned to human form and looked at the mass of clothes in her hands. She glanced around cautiously for the Celestial but couldn't see him anywhere.  
"Weird," Ranma muttered. "I didn't think that little bit would send him back to the planes." She swallowed nervously and started collecting his stuff. A flutter of movement out of the corner of her eye attracted her attention, and she turned to catch whatever was heading her direction.  
Ranma was surprised at what she found in her hand.  
"A pigeon?" she said, confused. The bird started pecking at her hand, but it only barely hurt. "Hey, stop that. That's quiet a bump you got there birdy." Ranma looked up and then finished collecting Ryouga's stuff while still holding the bird. The bird continued to peck at her. "Let's get out of this rain and get you fixed up."  
  
********  
  
Akane shut her door forcefully behind her as she entered her room and stretched out.  
"All that racket in the middle of the night," she grumbled. She flopped down on her bed and pulled the sleeping furs over herself. A second or two later she was up again. "Argg, I can't sleep now." she walked irritably out into the hallway again.  
  
********  
  
"Hey, stop that," Ranma growled as the bird continued to peck at her. "I ain't gonna hurt ya, you stupid birdbrain. I just gonna take some of this healing salve her and fix that bump on your head." Ranma took the salve from the Tendo's stores and carefully applied a little of it to the head of the bird that was still attacking him.  
"What happened to Ryouga," Ranma muttered as he worked on the bird. "I know damn well that wasn't enough to send him back home. Though the jerk deserves to be stuck home for a hundred years or so." The pigeon let out an angry coo and continued attacking Ranma. "Would you stop that? Ain't no way Ryouga ain't fine. He'll be back to torment me later." She held the pigeon a little tighter, both to keep it from pecking her and just because. There was a flare of embarrasment from, surprisingly enough, the pigeon. Ranma looked down and blinked at it. "Dirty minded little thing, aintcha?" The pigeon visibly huffed up and did what it could to peck at Ranma again.  
"Hey, Ranma," Akane said as she entered into the room. "Isn't that Ryouga's stuff?"  
"Yeah," Ranma said irritably.  
"Where's Ryouga," Akane asked narrowly.  
"He just sort of vanished in front of me," Ranma shrugged. Then he turned around irritably. "Aww...he's probably just back at his home having an ale and laughing at me."  
"Why are you worried about the 'monster' that 'ruined' your face?" Akane asked sarcastically.  
"I never said he was a monster!" Ranma snapped, getting to her feet. "He's a jerk, but don't call him a monster!" Akane blinked, then Ranma sat back down. "And I ain't worried about him." She stroked the pigeon's head gently as she spoke.  
"Sure you're not," Akane muttered darkly. She briskly told herself that she was not jealous. Surely she couldn't be jealous over Ranma. Jealous of a man no less. "Whatever, I need to relax after you two making such a racket."  
"You're going to take a bath aren't you?" Ranma asked.  
"Yeah, so?" Akane asked. Ranma grumbled and handed the bird out to her.  
"Could ya take the bird too?" Ranma asked. "He was out in the rain too, I can wait but not sure about this little guy. Besides, he doesn't seem to like me."  
"Yeah, I guess," Akane wondered briefly why the pigeon was shaking its head at the suggestion. "How do you know its male?"  
"Trust me on this one," Ranma said. "I know these things."  
  
********  
  
"A week ago he's so upset that Nabiki mentioned it," Akane growled. "Now he talks like Ryouga's gone for good and that's a bad thing. I'm never going to understand him." Akane looked at the pigeon and considered it. "Well, are you ready for a bath?"   
The pigeon again frantically shook its head. The action served to spray Akane with a few drops of cold water, then the bird gave what Akane took to be the pigeon equivilent of a sneeze.  
"I'm not trying to cook you or anything," Akane said. "Look the water isn't even very hot." Akane set the pigeon in the water and was surprised as a familiar young man suddenly seemed to appear out of nowhere. A very embarrassed look on his face. Akane noticed quickly that he seemed to be naked, and her face darkened quickly.  
"PERVERT!!" she stood up quickly raising her hands back Ryouga saw a flash of red power form into a hammer.  
"Wait, wait!!" Ryouga waved his hands furiously. "I'm here to pr.." whatever he had been going to say was lost as Akane swung downward. Akane stood over the unconscious Ryouga and huffed angrily. Truly, Akane's ability to almost unfailing knock Outsiders unconscious was an impressive thing. If only she was aware that she was doing it.  
"Hey Akane are you alright in there?" Ranma called out. Akane glanced at the unconscious Ryouga and considered Ranma's earlier behavior.  
  
********  
  
"Oh, Ryouga!" Ranma-chan gasped in an overly feminine manner. "You're alive! I thought I'd killed you!" Then the red-head brushed past Akane, knocking her into a wall and cradling the unconscious Ryouga.  
  
********  
  
~Right,~ Akane said. ~Again, why am I worried about that. What does matter to me if Ranma wants to try out his girl side. The pervert can do whatever he wants, not like I...."  
"Akane?" Ranma called out, the door to the springs antechamber opened cautiously.  
"I'm fine! What are you doing trying to sneak in here while I'm bathing!?" Akane shouted angrily. The door closed quickly and she thought she heard Ranma beating a retreat back to the living quarters.  
"Owww..." Ryouga groaned reaching up to grab his head. Akane retreated into the changing room as she noted him waking up. "How'd she do that?"  
"Okay, pervert," Akane snapped from the other side of the door. "What are you doing going around disguised as a pigeon."  
"I wasn't disguised as a pigeon!" Ryouga snapped. "It's a curse!"  
"You've been to Jusenkyo?" Akane asked after a moment.  
"It was soon after I learned from an oracle that Ranma had a bearing on my mission," Ryouga explained as he summoned his items to him.  
  
********  
  
"Curse you, Ranma!" Ryouga growled as he walked along a cliff, he wanted to be flying, but last time he'd tried it had taken him a month to get back to the right continent. "What are you hiding from me you fiend?!"  
  
********  
  
~Why is it every crazy seems to decide to call Ranma a fiend?~ Akane asked herself irritably. ~It's not like he's THAT bad.~  
"I had been wandering for days," Ryouga continued. "Until that last fateful afternoon..."  
  
********  
  
The sound of running footsteps reverberated through the landscape and Ryouga turned toward the sounds, curious.  
"Eh?" Ryouga blinked in confusion as the noise got louder. Suddenly the wall of trees burst apart to reveal a hurriedly running red-headed girl. The girl looked familiar somehow, but Ryouga didn't have time to figure out from where as the girl ran straight past him, almost through him. He stumbled out of the way, closer to the edge of the cliff overlooking a number of bamboo poles stuck in ponds.  
"Run for the hills!" the girl shouted in passing. Following quickly behind her was a large panda also looking to be panic-stricken. "What the hell were you thinking pop?!" Ryouga heard the red-head yell as the panda nearly tossed him off the edge of the cliff.   
Ryouga desperately fought to recover his balance, finally giving up and dropping his human disguise. He certainly had enough time to transform before he lost his grip. At least that's what he was thinking when a black and purple blur rushed by while swinging a large sword.  
"You I KILL!!!" the new individual shouted. Ryouga dodged a careless back swing, taking him out into the air, and already descending.   
Ryouga glanced down and noticed, with dismay, the massive weaves of magic threading through the cursed place. He made a final attempt to pull away from the pools with his great wings, but his downward velocity was already too high. Had he been as light and maneuverable as Ranma, he would have made it easily.  
  
********  
  
"A bunch of freaks had tossed me into the pools," Ryouga growled angrily as he finished dressing. "That's when I'd realized I'd been cast into hell." As Ryouga went on to talk about being hunted by hawks, almost eaten by a beardless dwarf, and other similar perils, Akane considered something else.  
  
********  
  
"Oh Ryouga," Ranma-chan, again overly feminine. Disgustingly feminine as far as Akane was concerned. "I'm so sorry I knocked you into a Jusenkyo spring. I'll do anything to it up to you?"  
"Anything?" Ryouga leered.  
"Hey," Akane shouted. "HE's my fiancee!"  
"Well seems like SHE's mine now," Ryouga smirked.  
  
********  
  
~Great, I'm turning into a pervert too,~ Akane grumbled to herself, not really listening to what Ryouga was saying. ~WHY am I even thinking of this stuff?!~  
"...you from that fiend," Ryouga finished off as he opened the door. Akane blinked and turned toward him, trying to figure out where the clothes had come from.  
"I'm sorry. What?" Akane asked.  
"I said, I think I'm here to protect you from Ranma," Ryouga said.  
~Just in case...~ Akane thought, not focusing on why she should care. "Really? Good, of course we'll have to keep Ranma from learning about this problem of yours. Imagine what would happen if he knew about it." Ryouga had a sudden flash of Ranma easily tearing apart a little pigeon and swallowed.  
"Hey, Akane!" Ranma shouted down the hall towards the spring cavern. Ryouga growled and moved to stand between Akane and the oncoming half-demon. He was surprised at the shower of cold water that suddenly washed over him. He turned to see Akane hiding his equipment and then turning toward him. Akane scooped the pigeon up, wrapping it up in a fur, and walking out to meet Ranma.  
"What is it Ranma?" Akane asked irritably. Ranma stopped and stared at Akane for a moment.  
"I thought you were taking a bath," Ranma said.  
"I was going to, but got busy with your little friend here," Akane said. "Now what are you yelling about?"  
"Ryouga's stuff is gone," Ranma snapped angrily. "I knew it! I knew he was playing games with me! When I find that jerk I'm going to tear him to pieces." The pigeon in Akane's hands bridled angrily while Akane smiled in a satisfied manner.  
"Are you sure you can do that, Ranma?" Akane asked. The red-head looked at her curiously.  
"Wow, you're chipper all of a sudden," Ranma said. "Are you going to use the bath?"  
"No," Akane said. "You're free to it." She walked down the hallway and moved up out of the hot spring cavern into the above ground portions of the Tendo estate. She turned to look down at Ryouga. "I go in with a pigeon and you come out, think he's not going to notice that?" She entered her room, opened the door to the small storage closet and set Ryouga inside. "Have a good night." She yawned and strolled to her bed, finally flopping down for some sleep.  
~I can't believe I'm getting jealous over Ryouga,~ Akane said irritably. ~What is there even there to get jealous over. Nothing. So I can't be jealous. Right!~  
  
********  
  
Akane turned over an indeterminate amount of time later and noticed her closet door was open. She growled irritably and walked over to find the closet, predictably, empty. There was only one place the pigeon would conceivably head for. Grumbling irritably she walked out into the hallway and headed for Ranma's room.  
Akane snuck quietly into the room and cast her glance about looking for oddball pigeons. She scratched her head, beginning to get more than a little angry at Ryouga. She looked at Ranma and stared hard to find any sort of small struggling form under his sleeping furs. She couldn't see anything for sure, but she could only guess at this point.  
After several seconds of self-debate she edged closer to Ranma and cautiously pulled up his sheet. She found nothing underneath the blankets aside from Ranma himself. Akane blushed as she realized that she was staring at Ranma in a mostly unclothed state. Then the pig-tailed martial artist rolled about and a flailing arm pulled her down.  
"Mmf...kane..." Ranma muttered. Akane went from enraged to embarrassed in a flash.  
~He's DREAMING about ME!!~ Akane growled in disbelief and turning beet red.   
The hand that had pulled her down suddenly grabbed her head, and seemed to follow the contours of her body. Akane noted the confused, and growingly fearful, look on Ranma's face only periphally.   
"Oh!" She gasped as Ranma reached an especially sensitive area. Ranma's eyes flashed open and found himself facing Akane.  
"AAHHH!!!" Ranma screamed. Akane responded by returning to her previous enraged state.  
"If I'm so repulsive," Akane shouted. "Why did you grab me pervert!?!" She rose up and summoned her hammer again. Behind her, Genma took the recommended procedure of vacating the room.  
  
********  
  
"I heard you battle priestess had some interesting habits," Nabiki said as she ate. "But don't you think you should ask Ranma before you sneak into his room to beat him up?"  
"She shouldn't be sneaking into his room at all," Kasumi said severely. "They should wait until they're married." Nabiki laughed at the apparent joke of Ranma waiting until he was married. It was even funnier since she knew it might be true.  
"Ranma should take lessons from her in initiative," Soun noted. Next to him Genma in panda form held up a sign asking for more food.  
"It wasn't like that!" Akane demanded.  
"My life sucks," Ranma muttered.  
  
********  
  
Somewhere in the middle of nowhere a humanoid being that looked as if it had an octopus for a head was running madly away from a viciously cooing and pecking pigeon. The pigeon, on the other hand, was learning that even being a homing pigeon didn't get him where he wanted to go.   
  
  
[Back to Martial Artists and Mayhem: Third Edition ][1]

   [1]: http://members.aol.com/roquenimorgul/mam.html



	11. Kodachi, the Black Rose

  
TitleMartial Artists and Mayhem: Third Edition/Title  
  
  
  
Kodachi, the Black Rose  
  
  
  
Akane grumbled as she lumbered out of her bed, the sound of someone banging on the gates having woken her up. She wearily put on some simple clothes and proceeded out into the hallway still half awake. Her first stop she paused at the guest room in order to prove to herself that Ranma wasn't in bed and this was his fault somehow. Surprisingly enough, she found both Ranma and Genma sleeping soundly in their room. She blinked, the confusion making her a little more awake, she shrugged and closed the door yawning as the pounding continued.  
"How could anyone sleep through this noise," Akane wondered as she shuffled downstairs toward the noise.   
Akane was getting more cautious as she continued towards the banging sound. By the time she exited the main building she was wide awake and considering whether or not she should go back and wake up Ranma. That thought got her more than a little riled up.  
"Why do I need that idiot?" Akane demanded irritably. She paused a moment to say a prayer to Ryoko for protection. The divine incantation was answered with phenomenal speed as a field of protection surrounded her. Akane briefly wondered at how fast the request had been answered and then shook it off as she proceeded to the gate.  
Akane stopped at the gate and growled, the fingers of her hammer hand itched to summon her weapon upon the fool that had dared interrupt her sleep. She ripped open the gate and looked beyond, shouting as she did so. A strong flash of red power formed into her hammer and it was pulled back prepared to land a mighty blow.  
"WHAT DO YOU--acck!!!" Akane's hammer dissipated instantly as her words caught in her throat. Her eyes bugged out and she stood there, concentration split between getting her breathing started again and trying to assimilate the evidence her senses were providing her.  
Sitting, in midair, outside her gate was a woman with long silver hair a black swishing tail. Her head was nodded forward and she was loudly snoring. Her hand was still repeating the action of knocking on the now absent gate.  
Akane managed a breath at about the time she was starting to turn blue and was now trying to get sound out of her mouth. The woman continued knocking.  
"Ry...Ry...Ry..." Akane stuttered, then she took a deep breath and at least superficially calmed down. "Lady Ryoko?!" The woman's head snapped up and she looked around blinking.  
"Oh..." Ryoko yawned, stopping her knocking as she stretched out. She blinked a few more times and turned to Akane. "Couch?" Akane, shocked speechless pointed back towards the main building. "Thanks." Ryoko breezed past Akane and quickly found the main shared rooms. She hunted down one of the long comfortable couches Nabiki had acquired and plopped down, falling instantly asleep.  
  
********   
  
Kasumi strode quietly towards the kitchen and paused a moment to regard the visitor sprawled out on the crouch and contentedly snoring away. Kneeling in front of the couch, Akane was still wide-eyed and apparently in shock. Abruptly the silver haired woman gave a low, mischievous giggle.  
"Tennnchi," Ryoko muttered, before rolling over and curling up on the couch. The goddess then smirked and growled low, "Ayeka." She flailed out her arms and then started snoring again. Kasumi turned beet red as she recognized the implications of the mutterings, but Akane was fortunately still enough out of it that she completely missed everything.  
"I think I shall have to put a great deal of extra effort into breakfast," Kasumi commented calmly as she walked into the kitchen. Akane nodded and continued attending her goddess as Ryoko slept on.  
  
********   
  
Genma woke up and prepared to wake up his son in the traditional manner of punting him outside and then attacking at full force, eventually getting tossed into a pool. He hesistated and glanced around warily.  
"I sense a presence," he muttered. "Of one I have not felt since....It's probably nothing." He waved it off stood up, reared back his foot and kicked forward.   
"Wha--?!" Ranma was out the window before he was even aware of the strike, he came to his senses quickly and whirled about to glare angrily at where his father would be coming from. He suddenly hesitated in his motion, looked towards the living room, and was unprepared when Genma attacked. A dazed Ranma stood up and looked down at her soaking self irritably.  
"You're slacking off boy!" Genma snapped proudly.  
Ranma got to his feet and hit the air in one motion, Genma started to respond when Ranma reached him. Unsurprisngly there was soon a panda in the pond. Genma rose up and launched another attack on Ranma and soon the sparring was on in full gear, Ranma forgetting what had distracted her in the first place as she made the effort to teach her father a lesson.  
The morning sparring ranged a little further than normal as Ranma decided to bring retribution in spades on her father for catching her off guard earlier. Both martial artists took a leap over the walls and took the battle into the town. If it had been a normal day Akane would have been returning from her jogging about now, and wondering why she couldn't hear the sparring.   
  
********   
  
Nabiki stretched awake and yawned as she stepped off her bed. She sauntered over to her desk and prepared to do some morning scrying. Nabiki yawned again as she assembled her scrying brazier. She pulled out a set of flint and steel, not wanting to waste magic just to start a small fire. As the flint and steel refused to spark she began to get a little irritated, which woke her up a little.  
"I guess I have to use a little magic today," she finally muttered, nearly tossing the flint and steel away. She shook herself fully awake and incanted a small fire spell...and nothing happened. She glared at the obstinate brazier. "I know I cast that correctly."  
Nabiki stood up from her chair and looked down at the brazier angrily. She picked up the brazier and examined as she decided whether or not to pray to Xellos for a small fire. Then a small fire seemed to spontaneously start in the brazier. Nabiki narrowed her eyes supiciously and leaned in toward it to make a closer examination of the brazier.  
  
********   
  
Kasumi halted the practice of making breakfast and rushed towards the sound of the explosion mixxed with her sister's scream. As she passed through the common room she briefly saw Akane standing up, knocked out of her deity inspired daze when a threat to her family appeared. As they pounded up the stairs to see what happened, Ryoko blinked awake and sat up looking around.  
"What went boom?" She looked around for a couple moments, shrugged upon deciding that there was nothing that required her avatar's attention and laid back down on the couch.  
  
********   
  
The Tendos stopped dead at the smoke trailing out of Nabiki's room, then continued forward, crowding into the door. They coughed as they fought through the smoke to find Nabiki's room covered in soot. As for Nabiki.  
The priestess of Xellos was staring at the twisted remains of a brazier, covered, head to toe, in thick black soot. Where exactly the soot came from no one could tell, only the brazier seemed to be damaged.  
"Nabiki!" Soun called out desperately. "What happened in here?! What attacked you daughter?"  
"Yeah, Nabiki," Akane said. "What happened?"  
"Sister?" Kasumi asked. Nabiki blinked and rolled her eyes before shaking her head clear and turning to them.  
"I think I may have annoyed Lina," she said. Akane lost her balance and planted her face into the floor.  
  
********  
  
"What the--?" Ranma's eyes were drawn away from her retreating father to a group of three people in light tunics, wrapped head to toe in bandages. They were surrounding a woman in priestess robes in an empty lot. It was easy to identify who she was a priestess of. Only Jurains wore robes that intricate. "What's with the guys in the banda...arrgg! Damn it!" Ranma stopped dead as she realized that her father had vanished while she was distracted.  
"Pardon me," the priestess said politely. "But you are from Furinkan Hall are you not?" The woman had a cultured accent, with a taste of viciousness laced under the surface. It was no surprise that she was accepted as a priestess by Ayeka.  
Ranma turned her attention to the situation and sat down irritably. She considered helping the priestess, but a quick survey of all involved showed there was little need. She settled down to watch the show just in case, however. One of the bandaged attackers might get lucky, even against a priestess favored enough to use magic.  
"Please," the priestess continued, still standing still. "No need to hurry on my account. If I am not mistaken, the competition is not for a week."  
"No more talk!" one of the bandaged attackers shouted.  
"We've got you," another added. "At last! We're finishing you off here and now!"  
"Prepare to die!" The attackers launched forward, each weilding a pair of light, colorful clubs. The priestess finally moved in response to the attack, producing an acrobat's ribbon from her robes.  
"Forgive me, please," the priestess said more firmly. "If I've failed to convey my message!" The viciousness was no longer vieled as the ribbon whipped in a cricle about the woman, disarming all three attackers and putting an end to their charge.  
"Huh?" Ranma said, mildly impressed. Ayeka's priesthood preferred the whip, but they weren't commonly regarded as warriors of exceptional ability.  
"If I may restate it," the woman almost growled now as the ribbon surrounded her . "...perhaps this! Or this! Or this! Will be clearer!" With each shout the ribbon came down on her attackers. Then the ribbon came to a halt, wrapped around a slim hand. The priestess stared in shock at the person that had stopped her whip.  
"Dontcha' think that's enough?" Ranma asked honestly. "I mean ya already beat em, now ya just gotta call the constable, right?"  
"You stopped that ribbon as if it were nothing," the priestess said quietly. She was sweating a little as the level of tension rose, but she still held the ribbon tight against Ranma's grip. "If you'll forgive me, you seem to be no ordinary girl." Ranma swallowed nervously.  
"Uhh, yeah," Ranma admitted, the priestess's eyes narrowed as she examined the girl. "I'm not."  
"Good," she said. Ranma prepared to move as the priestess spoke. "Because I prefer not to treat girls with ordinary courtesy!!" The ribbon in Ranma's hands faded to nothing as the priestess's hands shifted quickly.   
A host of thorny vines erupted under Ranma trying wrap about her, but found nothing but an after image. The priestess kicked up one of the dropped clubs, catching it and swinging outward towards a blurry shape moving away from her spell. The blur coalesced into Ranma as she split her legs, dodging under the clubs and taking the priestess's feet out from under her.  
The priestess rolled into a handspring that revealed a little more than Ayeka would have been comfortable showing of herself in public. The priestess landed and looked back over her shoulder to see Ranma already prepared for another round, and not looking at all worried.  
"Well, you are very good," she said with a smile. She relaxed her stance, one hand twisting as she summoned magic to produce one rose, black as the night. "Remember, I am called the Black Rose of Hebereke Temple. Kodachi, the Black Rose. Please don't forget it." Then the woman leaped away cackling shrilly as Ranma looked on, cringing at the similarity to the woman's goddess.  
"Oh, how humiliating!" one of the attackers moaned, bandaged face in her hands. Ranma rolled her eyes and turned toward them.  
"What's with the crying?" Ranma demanded. "You attacked her." The attacker whirled on Ranma tearing the bandages off and revealing a young woman's face.  
"She attacked us first!" the woman snapped.  
"We're the Furinkan acrobatic troop!" they declared.  
~Hey, I know these girls,~ Ranma thought nervously.  
  
********  
  
Ryoko finally stretched awake and popped her spine, standing up. She yawned and looked around wearily. She finally caught sight of Akane kneeling in front of her and smiled.  
"Hey, what's going on?" she asked pleasantly. Akane blinked and leaned forward in confusion.  
"Lady Ryoko..." Akane started.  
"Ooo...say that again," Ryoko asked cheerfully.  
"Uhhh," Akane blinked. "Lady Ryoko?"  
"Yeah!" Ryoko slammed her fist down triumphantly. "Lady Ryoko. LADY Ryoko. Lady RYOKO her divine grace." She sighed. "I never get tired of that." Akane's jaw had dropped, and she hadn't picked it up yet. Nabiki walked in, head wrapped in damp, soot soaked towel, and Ryoko blinked. "What happened to you?"  
"How much do you want to know?" Nabiki asked, without dropping a beat. Ryoko smirked teleported behind Nabiki, slapping the woman on the back companionably. Nabiki went sprawling several feet forward, catching her balance with Akane's help.  
"You got guts, girl," Ryoko said approvingly.   
"Yeah," Nabiki said cautiously, drawling it out. She caught a glimpse of Akane's face and started for the door. "I'm going to try another bath." She spoke irritably as she strode out of the room.  
"So Akane, what's going on?" Ryoko asked again with a smirk.  
"Uhh..." Akane paused as she considered the question. "I...going on?"  
"You're not freaking out on me, are you?" Ryoko asked, arching an eyebrow.  
"No!No!No!" Akane said waving her hands. "I'm fine."  
"Good," Ryoko said, nodding. "You know, I like you. I think you've got potential."  
"Thank you, Lady Ryoko," Akane said breathlessly, bowing deeply. "I can't begin to tell you how much it.." She stopped and swallowed as Ryoko leaned forward into her face, eyes narrowed.  
"That's why I'm giving you a little warning," the silver haired goddess said.  
"Warning..?" Akane swallowed.  
"I'm not the goddess of mindless violence," Ryoko said solemnly, arms crossed. "Whatever your sister says."  
"Uhhh..."  
"Akane Tendo!" someone called out. Ryoko put her face into her hand as three people rushed past her towards Akane.  
"We've been so humiliated!" One of the girls asked. Akane was still looking at Ryoko nervously. In the entrance to the room, Ranma saw her Auntie in lecture mod and "eeped," freezing in mid step.  
"Excuse me," Ryoko said. "Can't you recognize a goddess lecturing her priestess?" The three acrobats froze and blinked before turning slowly around.  
"Uhhh..." their eyes popped wide as they recognized the being that they had just brushed past. Ranma was meanwhile trying to sneak out.  
"Ranma," Ryoko said without turning aound. Ranma froze and slumped in resignation. "Aren't you going to say hello?" Akane and the three acrobats leveled surprised stares at the red head.  
"Uhh.." she swallowed, and turned to face her Aunt. ~Auntie she doesn't know what I am!~ Ryoko arched an eyebrow and smirked, but continued to look in Akane's direction.  
"It isn't everyday you meet your fiancee's goddess," she said. Ranma released a deep sigh of relief as the mortals all nodded, certain that nothing else was going on.   
"Hello...uhh...Lady Ryoko," Ranma hesitantly spoke to Ryoko's obvious amusment. Ranma had no problem imitating a nervous attitude. This being because the nervous attitude was real. And perhaps Ryoko might know something about where her mother.  
"Now, why were you three screaming for Akane-chan here?" Ryoko asked.  
"Contest...injured....cheating Jurain bit..." one of them stuttered.  
"Did you say 'cheating Jurain'?" Ryoko asked. They nodded fervently. Ryoko turned toward Akane. "You were here to ask Akane to take your place I guess?"  
"Yes," one of them said.  
~She's good,~ Ranma thought. ~Better fighter than most of them.~ Ryoko chuckled and rubbed her hands together. Ranma shuffled nervously, this could get very bad.  
"Akane, feel like humiliating a Jurain?" Ryoko asked. Akane blinked and gave a determined look.  
"I'll do it!" Akane declared. "I won't embarrass you!"  
  
********  
  
"Ohh," Ayeka said looking down into the still pool. "She's going to humiliate one of my servants, is she?" She smiled and cackled evily. Elsewhere in the great forest of trees that encompassed the combined realms of the Masaki powers, Tenchi looked up and gave a resigned sigh.  
  
********  
  
After the three acrobats had left Ryoko made a play of looking Ranma over carefully. Her smirk faded soon after she saw the scar on Ranma's cheek.  
"That's a neat little battle scar, kiddo," she said. ~Had to be good, are they dead?~  
~A jerk of a celestial,~ Ranma muttered. Ryoko arched an eyebrow at the half-formed thought. Ranma's eyes popped wide as she felt Ryoko gathering power. ~Wait.~  
"Hmm," Ryoko said outloud. "I guess that means you can fight." ~You don't want me to heal it?~ Ryoko stood upright and smirked as a memory of Akane calling the scar cute flashed through Ranma's mind. Akane looked on at Ranma's facial expressions and bit her lip. It looked like there was another level to the discussion almost.  
"Yeah, I can fight a little," Ranma said dryly. She turned to Ryoko and saw the goddess's face turn suddenly solemn. "What?"  
~Have you been talking to devils?` Ryoko asked.  
"Wha.." Ranma stopped herself. ~I mean, WHAT!? Do I look stupid?~ Ryoko stared at him for a moment longer  
"Don't worry, its probably nothing," Ryoko said waving off Ranma's concern. "Well, you're a fine choice by me." Akane slumped in surprise.  
"You accept he...I mean him?" Akane gasped, then quickly added, "Lady Ryoko."  
"Yeah," Ryoko smirked, amused at Akane's self-denial. "I couldn't like him better if we were related." Ranma sweated.  
"Uhh," Ranma said. "Shouldn't Akane be practicing for this competition?"  
"Acrobatic Martial Arts?" Akane asked disparagingly.  
"Against one of Ayeka's?" Ryoko added.  
"Yeah," Ranma scratched the back of her head. "How hard could it be?"   
  
  
[Back to Martial Artists and Mayhem: Third Edition ][1]

   [1]: http://members.aol.com/roquenimorgul/mam.html



	12. The Love of the Black Rose

  
TitleMartial Artists and Mayhem: Third Edition/Title  
  
  
  
The Love of the Black Rose  
  
  
  
"You sure you can use all this junk?" Ranma asked, twirling a club on his finger. Akane looked between the hoop and the ribbon calmly.  
"Just you watch," she said. As for Ryoko.  
  
*******  
  
"So its settled then," Ryoko said. "When Akane defeats your uptight little noble, I get Tenchi for a month."  
"Hmph." Ayeka smirked. "As if one of your berserkers can compete with any of mine in such a contest of style and grace. Kodachi will dance around this Akane as if she were a rotund bear!"  
"Oh, we'll see who's graceless after this, your divine highness," Ryoko growled.  
~And then I won't have to share either of you for a full month,~ both of them thought with a smirk.  
"I don't get any say in this, do I?" Tenchi asked. The girls didn't seem to hear him and he sighed. "Didn't think so."  
  
*******  
  
"Coo" The sound caught both Ranma's and Akane's attention. Both saw a familiar pigeon chickenwalking across the dojo floor towards them.  
~Ryouga,~ Akane's mouth quirked into a frown before it settled into a neutral expression. She glanced nervously at Ranma, wondering if he had been reading her mind when she identified the pigeon.  
"Hey, Mr. P," Ranma said cheerfully, to which response the bird seemed to wince.   
~Apparently not,~ Akane thought.  
Then Ryouga took to the wing. Ranma easily caught the bird before it reached him and watched as it started to peck at his hand.  
"Hey, where you been?" Ranma asked, as if he couldn't feel the beak, which was pretty much the case.  
"Mr. P?" Akane asked. Ranma gave her a suffering look that clearly said, "Do I really have to explain?"  
"Yeah, Mister Pigeon, Mr. P," Ranma shrugged. The pigeon continued to peck at him.  
"Isn't kind of feminine give a small animal a cutesy name like that?" Akane asked.  
"What would you know about it?" Ranma asked sticking his tongue out.  
"He doesn't even like you and you're falling all over him," Akane snapped. Ranma stared at her and blinked.  
"Its just a bird, Akane," Ranma said, then he looked down and continued under his breath. "And most of them won't come near me. Anyway, ain't you supposed to be practicing?"  
"Fine, don't come crying to me when you start having accidents," Akane huffed as she walked back to the tools. Ranma looked at the bird in his hand.  
"Sheesh, jealous of a bird," Ranma rolled his eyes. Then a gymnastics club pounded him on the head.  
"I am NOT jealous," Akane snapped. The priestess rose the clubs up in a starting stance. "Now watch this!" Akane leaped into the air, tossing the clubs, kicked her legs out and landed gracefully. The clubs landed several strides to either side of her. Ranma and Mr. P blinked.  
"Are you supposed to let those drop?" Ranma asked, wondering if the clubs were supposed to hit a target of some sort.  
"Very funny," Akane growled. Ranma blinked again and then smirked. "Let's try the ribbon." Moments later the ribbon was draped around Akane.  
"Are you supposed to get yourself all tangled up like that?" Ranma asked. The pigeon in his hands cooed angrily and struggled to get free.  
"Shut up!" Akane grumbled. The hoop was thrown up into the air, Akane followed it, easily catching it. She landed into an easy somersault and tried to pull herself through. Ranma, smirking, muttered under his breath, and the hoop broke in three places.  
"Are you supposed to break the hoop?" Ranma asked, trying to keep from laughing. The distraction proved enough for Ryouga to get free and fly further into the building. Ranma glanced briefly in the direction of pigeon and slumped a little, before turning back to Akane.  
"That does it!" Akane shouted, stomping her feet.  
"Aren't you supposed to have just a little bit of grace?" Ranma asked, a little calmer. Akane continued to throw a temper-tantrum.  
  
*******  
  
Soun was avoiding the chaos, sitting in the hot springs and relaxing. He barely blinked when a pigeon flapped into the room and dropped into the water. A moment later Ryouga rose up out of the water, without saying anything and walked out towards the dojo.  
  
*******  
  
"I'm a klutz! I'm a klutz! I'm a klutz!" Akane cried at Ranma.  
"Come on Akane," Ranma said in response, feeling guilty at his joke earlier. "You ain't that bad, I mean you're just gettin' started you know."  
"I can instruct you." A voice said from the doorway. Akane stopped dead and turned around.  
"Hey, what happened to the pigeon?" she asked dryly. The low growling behind her attracted her attention quickly though.  
"Ry.Ou.Ga..." Ranma growled out while getting ready to launch. There was a flash of red light as Akane invoked her goddess's gifts to intercept Ranma before he could attack Ryouga. "Let me go! I'm going to kill him!!"  
"You're welcome to try, Ranma," Ryouga smirked. "If you can get past her that is." Akane was tempted to let Ranma go after that comment.  
"I thought you were supposed to protect me," Akane reminded him. Ranma stopped struggling at that comment. "Not the other way...Ranma are you okay?" The pig-tailed boy looked from Akane to Ryouga and back.  
"Yeah," Ranma said quietly. Then he growled and snapped angrily. "Just fine!" In the next moment Akane was holding nothing as Ranma vanished from her grip.  
"Ranma!" Akane shouted, standing up straight and looking around. "What was that about?" She glanced at Ryouga speculatively, who blushed under the scrutiny. ~He couldn't have been jealous...could he?~  
"Well, uh....shall we get started?" he asked. Akane shook herself back to reality.  
"Yeah, but we really should..." Akane was interrupted as Ryoko appeared in the dojo.  
"Are you still just hanging around?" Ryoko asked, she noted Ryouga and frowned as she recognized him. There was something relating to Ryouga that she couldn't quite grab hold of, a favor she had asked of his aunt or something. The problem was almost everytime she was around Urd she got almost blind drunk so remembering the exact conversation was somewhat difficult.  
"Lady Ryoko," Akane sputtered. "Ryouga was just offering to teach me how to use the tools."  
~Ahh, maybe that was it,~ Ryoko said, not yet realizing that she hadn't talked to Urd in the hour since the challenge was decided. "That's good, where's your fiance?"  
"He..left," Akane said. Ryoko arched an eyebrow and floated in front of Ryouga. After a moment's investigation she knocked the celestial on the head and received no response.  
"Hey, this guy's worse than you," Ryoko said.  
  
*******  
  
Kasumi turned to see Ranma appear in the doorway behind her. She smiled at the half-demon as he walked in next to her. Ranma stared at the dirty dishes for a moment.  
"Is there something I can help you with, Ranma," Kasumi asked encouragingly.  
"Do ya need help with the dishes?" he asked in response. Kasumi smiled and moved to a small closet to get a smock for Ranma.  
"I could always use more help," Kasumi said. She handed him the smock and a rag. "Why don't you dry them?" Ranma nodded and slipped the protective smock over his clothes before taking a dish from Kasumi and drying it.  
Kasumi noticed Ranma become noticeably more tense after a few moments and almost frowned.  
"Did you have another fight with Akane?" Kasumi asked.  
"Ryouga's in there," Ranma said simply.  
"Oh, I see," Kasumi said. "I shouldn't worry if I were you. Lady Ryoko is there as well." Ranma nodded and continued drying dishes, glancing towards the dojo.  
  
*******  
  
~So this is the dwelling of the little barbarian that the Demon has sent to challenge me,~ Kodachi thought as she stood outside the Tendo monastery.  
"Akane Tendo!" Kodachi shouted, causing a couple of people to glance at her nervously and shuffle away. "Tonight, Kodachi the Black Rose, will cripple you!" She paused for a moment.  
  
*******  
  
"Heh," Ryoko snickered holding a ribbon. "I can see where one of Ayeka's kids would like a 'combat..."  
Ryoko's eye started twitching for apparently no reason. Ryouga swallowed nervously. After all, he was certain that Ryoko was the one that had arranged for him to come down here. The fact that he was currently attempting to speed teach Akane Acrobatic Martial Arts, and, in the process, making her look like a clumsy fool, did not escape him.  
"Uh, that's enough special..." Ryouga started  
"Keep training, there's a small problem," Ryoko said. "Its being taken care of."  
  
*******  
  
~Yeah, I got it covered,~ Ranma thought in response to Ryoko's request. He turned to Kasumi. "Sorry, Kasumi, I gotta do something for Auntie."  
"Oh, that is quite all right," Kasumi said smiling. There was an explosion and an irritated scream. Ranma and Kasumi looked in that direction for a moment. "Incidentally, how well do you know Lady Lina?"  
"Well enough not to tell her 'that...is a secret,'" Ranma said, heading out the door.  
  
*******  
  
Kodachi padded across the roof of the Tendo dojo smiling madly as she tried to ascertain where her enemy's room was. She had already ruled out several rooms and she was quick on her way to eliminating all but the beserker's dwelling. Then all she had to do was...be sent flying through the air on a rush of burning air.  
~What....was that?~ Kodachi asked herself, staring up at the growing stars in a daze. Then the stars started to shrink again.  
"Wasn't there supposed to be someone out here for me to send away," Ranma asked as he stepped out into the courtyard. He glanced up and saw a swiftly descending form, not bracing itself for a fall. "Uh oh."  
He leapt up from the ground and intercepted the falling figure before she could hit the ground. Ranma looked to see who he had caught and winced as he landed.  
"Well, this was easy," Ranma muttered. The woman was apparently still staring off into space, but her eyes were fluttering. Ranma took a moment to read what she was thinking.  
~Oh!~ Kodachi thought as she came to. ~He's gorgeous!~ Ranma paled and tried to set her down before...Kodachi latched onto him solidly.  
"Hold on here," Ranma said shakily, though he could tell Kodachi wasn't paying attention. ~Kiss her, don't kiss her. If I do that I have to change.~ Ranma grimaced, wishing that he could feed without dropping the disguise like a full blooded demon could.  
~Oh, the grey dreary life of a Jurain novice cloistered away,~ Kodachi ranted internally, unaware that her thoughts had an audience. ~I'd given up any hope of finding a man to love! Ohh! To think that such a wonderful encounter was awaiting me.~ She took turned to face him, after drying her face of the tears of happiness that had been shed. "Please sir, may I ask your name?"  
"R-r-r.Ranma Saotome," Ranma answered nervously. He paled suddenly as he caught a glimpse of her thoughts. ~Okay, she goes down.~  
"For you," Kodachi said as she produced a bouquet of roses. "My...Ranma?" Ranma stepped back away from the flowers letting them fall to the ground. A puff of enchanted smoke rose from the roses and dissipated harmlessly.  
"You don't need that," Ranma said, smirking. Kodachi watched, rapt as he slipped out of his upper jacket and tunic, revealing his well-muscled chest and firm abdomen.  
"Oh, Ranma," Kodachi sighed. "Take these lips of...mmph!?" She didn't get to finish her spiel as Ranma quickly embraced her. She caught sight, however, of the great bat wings rising out of her new loves back before the ecstacy hit. A couple of seconds later she slumped to the roof, mind completely blank from the pleasure.  
Ranma returned to human form, not bothering to listen to Kodachi's currently jumbled thoughts. With any luck she'd think it was a dream. He slipped back into his tunic and jumped down through the hole in the roof.  
  
*******  
  
"Wait!" Ryouga snapped. "I feel the presence of demonic power!" Ryoko narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms as Ryouga dashed out of the dojo before she could respond.  
"Demonic power," Ryoko repeated. "Imagine that. Akane-chan, do you know of anyone in this room that could be a 'presence of demonic power?'"  
"I am sorry Lady Ryoko," Akane said. "What do you mean?"  
"It wasn't anything important," Ryoko looked Akane up and down and smirked. "Are you supposed to tie yourself up like that?" Akane twitched, the words sparked a memory of Ranma teasing her earlier.  
"No, I don't think so, Lady Ryoko," Akane said respectfully. Ryoko snickered. "I'm going to make sure he doesn't get lost." She carefully disengaged herself from the ribbon and followed Ryouga. Curiously she lost him almost immediately.  
"Good idea," Ryoko said. She continued, muttering as Akane left, "I wonder if Urd ever mentioned to Skuld who's fault that was."  
  
*******  
  
"Saotome," Nabiki growled behind him. "My ceiling is not a door." Ranma turned around to look at the soot covered Nabiki and struggled to keep from laughing, then had a horrid thought.  
"Umm, how much did you see of...?" he started.  
"You getting a little snack off the flower girl?" Nabiki asked.  
"Errr, yeah," Ranma said paling. Nabiki smirked.  
"Let's talk deal here, Ranma," Nabiki said.  
"For what?" Ranma asked nervously.  
"If I go to Lord Xellos for help with Lina," she stated plainly. "Well, it wouldn't be against the rules, but it would be terribly disappointing."  
"Umm, what's that got to do with me?" Ranma asked.  
"I need a middleman," she smirked. "In a manner of speaking, to talk to Lina, understand?" Ranma slumped with a sigh  
"Yeah," Ranma said. "I'll see what I can do. Now, how do we get her out of here so wakes up at home and thinks this was a dream." They both felt magic of some sort above them. Ranma sighed resignedly. "Maybe she has one of those rings too."  
  
*******  
  
Ryouga, flying about the Tendo household, was fortunate enough to spot the girl on top of the house right away. Otherwise he might have wandered for ages before finding anything. He swooped down, landing lightly on the roof next to the dazedly staring girl.  
~And now angels fall from the heavens to attend to my greatness,~ a semi-delusional Kodachi thought.  
"Hey, miss," Ryouga said leaning over. ~Her life force has been drained, oh that villian, Ranma! To attack an innocent woman and leave her out in the cold.~ He reached out, calling on his celestial nature to heal the girl.  
Down in the courtyard Akane turned toward the roof as she sensed magic. Sure enough there was a bright white glow coming from up on the roof. She hopped up to the roof to see Ryouga leaning over some girl in a black acrobat's outfit, emblazoned with roses.  
"RYOUGA!! What do you think you're DOING!" Ranma yelled as he joined the party on the roof again.  
"Fixxing whatever evil you did to this poor inno..." Ryouga started angrily.  
"That's Kodachi the Black Rose you jerk!" Ranma snapped. Akane glanced at the girl again, and this time recognized her.  
"Oh my," Kodachi said again. "I must thank you, oh divine one, for bringing me to my senses. Here, a token of my esteem." A bouquet of roses appeared from nothing, and everybody felt the magic in them.  
"Oh....uh...th..th.thank you," Ryouga stammered accepting the roses.  
"No wait!!" Ranma leaped across to try to knock the roses away from Ryouga. He managed to reach there just as the spell went off. "Binding spell in the flowers." Ranma muttered weakly as he and Ryouga were both bound by an ephemeral chain of roses.  
"How was I to know?" Ryouga protested.  
"Mind-reading," Ranma suggested irritably.  
"Oh, my dark knight and divine saviour," Kodachi sighed. "They are both so gorgeous, a pity that they should be of such opposing factions. Whichever shall I choose?"   
Kodachi paused for a moment, and Akane's eye twitched angrily as she guessed what was coming next. Ranma, on the other hand, looked pale as Kodachi herself. Ryouga was clueless.  
"I must have them both!" Kodachi shouted. She started forward to kiss one of the trapped men when something seemed to appear out of nowhere and kick her away.  
"Right over my bedroom no less!" Akane shouted angrily.  
"Oh, what tragic timing," Kodachi sighed irritably. "My immortal loves, let us meet again!"  
"Feh," Akane grumbled. "Ridiculous. And YOU!"   
Akane whirled on the two bound men. A flash of red burst between her hands and suddenly she was holding a red mallet. The berserker rushed at them angrily.  
"YOU are supposed to be training me, not flirting with the enemy!" Akane swung her mallet and Ryouga flew backwards into the pool. She angrily noted that, of course, Ranma was stuck looking the wrong way.  
Ranma felt the waves of jealousy off of Akane and felt depressed. Of course she would get jealous over Ryouga and Kodachi. The jerk didn't even bother to hide it, just rubbed it right in your face. He was thinking along those lines when Akane pushed him over so that he fell to the roof on his face. When he hit his thoughts sounded more like ~This is going to be an uncomfortable night.~  
~Jerk,~ Akane thought behind a shield of limmericks. ~He's supposed to be my fiance, not flirting around with Ryouga and Kodachi.~   
Akane jumped off the roof and headed angrily for the pool dragging out the paralyzed pigeon. She got to bed and set the pigeon in a box before settling for bed.  
~There's no way I'm losing to her!~ Akane declared to herself.  
  
*******  
  
Ryoko looked around the empty dojo and blinked  
"This party sure died fast," she said to nobody in particular.   
  
  
[Back to Martial Artists and Mayhem: Third Edition ][1]

   [1]: http://members.aol.com/roquenimorgul/mam.html



	13. Accidental Pawn

  
TitleMartial Artists and Mayhem: Third Edition/Title  
  
  
  
Accidental Pawn  
  
  
  
"I still don't get it," Ranma-chan said, shaking herself dry and seriously considered removing the spell on herself.  
"What," Akane asked, irritated at the wanderer. "What isn't there to get, they're both crazy." They were on their way home after an irritating session at court involving Kuno and his sister, the same priestess that Akane was supposed to fight.  
"Yeah, but I expect that of a priestess of Ayeka," Ranma said. ~Or Ryoko.~ "But I just don't get why she tolerates her brother." She paused for a moment and looked around.  
"I don't know how anyone tolerates him," Akane said. "But I know there's no way I'm gonna let that stuck up Jurain beat me in this match." She turned back to look at Ranma and noted the other girl's watchful attitude. "What's up?"  
"Somebody was watching me," Ranma said. She touched her scars. "Something about my face." She frowned and started walking along, checking back over her shoulder.   
Akane blinked, feeling a slight chill. She knew Ranma understood the trick of reading minds, but sometimes the martial artist's powers seemed to be pulled up to naturally to be just a spell. It was somewhat disturbing actually.  
~Musta caught me watching,~ Ranma thought. ~Too much background.~ She glanced back at Akane. "Come on, I'm sure the jerk's missing you right now."  
  
********   
  
"Are you certain?" one of the men asked.  
"I saw it," the man said. "A pair of scars forming an 'x' on her face."  
"Anybody can have that," someone said. "Half his worshippers do."  
"She had red hair," the witness said, continuing. "She looked like she stepped out a picture of the Bandit Killer, and with those scars." He shook his head. "I don't believe in coincidence when it comes to someone that looks like the gods. Especially a resemblance to more than one."  
"'Her'," the third of the group noted questioningly. "Are you certain. There is no reason for any of them to even know of her existence, much less be looking for her."  
"Even if it was known," the first said again. "We are well shielded from magic and unfriendly Gods."  
"It was an Outsider," the one who had seen the woman said. "I'm sure of it." In truth he had nothing to go on but the appearance the woman had given him. Somehow she had noticed when he started watching her. "And she was with a priestess of Ryoko."  
"Both of them," said a feminine voice. There was a snort. The three men turned to a woman in the shadows. "My my, they want this kid badly, don't they?"  
"M...mistress," one of the men stammered.  
"Just keep an eye on the girl," the woman said. "I don't want to lose another weapon."  
"What about the berserker and this 'demon' Barth 'saw?'" one of the men asked. "You really can't expect us to act normal with them hanging arou-" The man was cut off as he suddenly turned into solid stone.  
"Anyone else want to question me?" the woman asked. There was no response.  
"Good," she smiled. ~Time to test the playing field.~ The shadows deepened around her, swallowing the woman's already indistinct form. When they pulled back she was gone.  
  
********  
  
"Are you going to keep that crazy woman away from my priestess?" Ryoko demanded.  
"What about that pet demon you have distracting my priestess?" Ayeka demanded. Ryoko blinked.  
"You have to be joking," Ryoko said. "Didn't you notice who that demon was?"  
"Well, he did seem familiar," Ayeka noted.  
"Ranma," Ryoko said. Ayeka looked at her in disbelief.  
"That is not possible," Ayeka said. "Ranma is just a little bit of a thing." She held her hand to about waist level.  
"Ayeka, how long has it been since you last saw Ranma?" Tenchi asked wearily.  
"It was just a little bit ago," Ayeka said. "Around when we last saw Nodoka. That was...eight years ago. Oh! They grow up so quickly."  
"So you see..." Ryoko started.  
"How dare you use that sweet little child in your schemes," Ayeka accused.  
"ARRGGG!" Ryoko shouted.  
  
********  
  
"This must be one of the pair she wants us to test," a masculine voice said. A smaller figure next to him nodded.  
"The young man is an Outsider," she said. "Like you, not the Mistress."  
"Yeah, I feel it too," the taller figure smiled. "I shouldn't worry about him, but maybe we should take the priestess out of action for a time."  
"Oh, you plan to approach her?" the young woman asked.  
"Not with him there," he said. "I leave this to you. Something accidental."  
"Perhaps, I'll send one of my pretties after her," the woman smiled.  
  
********   
  
"Where is he?" Akane wondered angrily. "I should have known he'd get lost."  
"You actually expected him to be reliable?" Ranma asked tartly, dropping into view. "I told you the jerk is never around when you neeed him."  
"So how am I supposed to train then?" Akane asked. "I have to be ready for tomorrow."  
"Yeah, I wouldn't want you to lose tomorrow," Ranma said. "That's for sure."  
"Listen you, I'm not fighting for you," Akane snapped.  
"I didn't say you were," Ranma retorted. "But I wouldn't want to disa..." He stopped and looked around the dojo.  
"What is it now?" Akane asked. She thought about calling on her own magic to see what the cursed sorcerer-martial artist felt.  
"Mew," the quiet sound seemed thunderous in the quiet of the dojo. Akane turned to see a small cat sitting just outside the dojo. It seemed very uncomfortable in the cold of the night.  
"C..c.ccattt!!" Ranma yelled next to her, and by the time Akane turned around he was plastered against the wall.  
"What's wrong with you?" Akane asked, she shook her head, confused. She forgot about casting a spell as the situation turned more confusing. Ranma was cowering against the wall. The young man didn't seem like he had heard her, focus wide-eyed on the cat, which had for some reason not crossed into the dojo from outside. "Look, I'll get rid of the cat, okay,"  
She walked towards the mewling cat and felt a small sense of reluctance as she moved to pick it up.  
"A..A...Akane," Ranma stuttered. "G..get away from it."  
"It's just a cat," Akane said, hesitantly. She stepped out of the dojo and the mewling, sad looking cat instantly seemed to become a rabid beast, leaping up at her. "What the..!?"   
Akane lifted her arm up in front of the little attacker and it tore at her arm rather than her throat. She tossed it away from her into the courtyard and watched as it landed and started to bound back towards her. Her torn hand and arm made it difficult to cast an appropriate spell in defense. She growled and got ready to crush the little thing as it jumped at her. Something slammed her out of the cat's path.  
"Get it offa me!!" Ranma yelled.   
Akane whirled to see him shielding his face and curled up as the little monster clawed at his back. Akane snapped out with her uninjured arm and grabbed the cat, snapping its neck. The small animal turned briefly limp in her grasp before its body faded into mist.  
"A summoning," she said irritably. "That's why it wouldn't come in the house." Akane knelt down next to the still shivering Ranma. "It's gone Ranma, it's gone."  
"Akane, what happened?" Kasumi demanded as she rushed in from the house.  
"Somebody sent something to attack me," Akane said angrily. She showed her arm to Kasumi.  
"A devil," Ranma muttered. "Just like be...a devil."  
  
********   
  
"Well, so much for your 'pretty'," the 'man' said dryly.   
"That little bitch killed my Jean-Pierre!" the woman huffed angrily. "I won't be able to call him back for a day or more!"  
"I might have to do something about the little demon after all," her partner responded. "Or half-demon, I should say." ~If this is who I think it is...~ He smiled evilly.  
  
********  
  
"The spell is not working," Kasumi said. "I'm afraid this won't be healed before tomorrow."  
"But I can't fight like this!" Akane protested. "That Kodachi is behind this, she wants me to forfeit the match!"  
"Not Ayeka's style and you know it," Nabiki said. "This was something else."  
"I don't believe you, boy," Genma's voice carried from the courtyard. "After all my training you become a quivering useless mass over something so trivial."  
"Shut up, old man!" Ranma snapped. A moment later Genma was seen landing in the pool as a cloaked form that had to be Ranma leaped over the wall.  
"Where do you think you're going!" Akane demanded loudly, moving past the pond and panda.  
"Hunting!" Ranma's angry voice carried back, already a fair distance away.  
"What's wrong with him?" Akane wondered. "First that cat scaring him spineless now this."  
"He was saying it was a devil like before," Kasumi said. "And that no one would heal the scars this time." The elder sister moved to stand next to Akane, Nabiki moved behind her and turned to look at Genma in the pool.  
"Why do I get the feeling you know something about this?" she asked.  
*I don't know what you're talking about.* Genma's sign read. Nabiki arched an eyebrow as Akane and Kasumi turned around.  
"Genma," Soun said grimmly, appearing out of no where. "What have you done?"  
"I'm sorry, I'm having a little trouble reading that," Nabiki said. "Maybe a little light would..."  
*NO!NO!NO!* Genma's sign declared loudly. Of course everytime Nabiki had so much tried to cast a cantrip with her wizardly magic there was a loud bang.  
"Then you might want to explain what's wrong with Ranma," Nabiki said.  
  
********  
  
Ranma sat in the tavern and tried to ignore the feeling of the blood dripping down her back. No one had come near her yet. All the thoughts she was picking up seemed to just pass her over. Before she came to Nerima she could turn the eyes of any man that saw her, and make women swoon in her male form. Now she was hiding in a cloak and the only attention she got was a cautious appraisal.  
She was a threat now, not an object of beauty. Of course, she had always been a threat to some. Now they just seemed to know it.  
~Such a pity,~ someone thought. ~Such a flower sitting all by herself.~ Normally Ranma would have been suspicious of such attention to a girl that was hiding in a cloak hard to see. Desperation made her somewhat reckless though.   
Ranma glanced in the direction of the thought and saw a tall man striding toward her purposefully. She scanned his surface thoughts enough to realize that he was the type of pervert she was used to preying on. She smiled in anticipation as the man approached her.  
"Hey kid," somebody said, plopping down next to her. The tall man frowned and backed away. Ranma growled and turned to see Lina in the chair next to her. "You know, you won't get anybody to come talk to you mope about like that."  
"GAH!!" Ranma shouted in frustration. The tavern momentarily turned toward her and then looked away. Ranma continued, quietly angry. "You just ruined another meal!"  
"Oh, that guy?" Lina asked she looked around a moment and frowned, there was something about the man that she didn't like. "Sorry about that. I just wanted to cheer you up."  
"Why?" Ranma asked. "What's my life to you?" Lina snorted  
"You DO realize that you're like one of the most active Bandit Killers right now," Lina said.  
"I don't kill anyone," Ranma protested.  
"That's not the point," Lina shrugged. "I need an example for my priests and priestesses, and so far this generation your it. I can't have you falling into depression and ruining that, can I? Why are you banging your head on the table?"  
  
********  
  
The pigeon listened to the discussion at the table. Ranma had allowed Akane to be hurt by some summoned monster. All because the evil creature was to cowardly to stand up to a cat.  
"You'll have to postpone the match," Kasumi said.  
"I can't," Akane said. "The only choice she'll give me is forfeit, I just know it."  
"Well, you'll have to find someone to take your place," Nabiki said.  
"And where are we going to find another girl that can represent Ryoko," Akane asked. "Fight in that style, AND look good in an acrobats outfit?" All three stared blankly for a moment.  
"Think he'll do it?" Akane asked. "How are we going to convince a guy to wear that outfit?"  
"That shouldn't be a problem," Nabiki muttered under her breath.  
~Yes!~ Ryouga thought. ~If Ranma loses this match, Akane will never forgive him, and then she'll be safe from his influence!~ He flapped past the three girls, and Akane glanced up at the pigeon irritably.  
"Ranma's right," Akane said. "He does show up at the worst times."  
"What?" Nabiki asked supiciously.  
"Nothing."  
  
********  
  
"Have a good hunt Ranma?" Nabiki asked as Ranma walked back into the house.  
"Lina decided to cheer me up," Ranma muttered.  
"Oh?" Nabiki said, arching her eyes. She seemed to consider something and then smiled.  
"Ranma," Kasumi said as she came into the room. "How's your back?"  
"I'm fine," Ranma said.  
"Come over here and let me see," Kasumi said. "I probably won't be able to do anything but I should at least try."  
"Maybe later," Ranma said hesitantly. "What about Akane?"  
"She probably won't be able to fight tomorrow," Kasumi said quietly. "She'll either have to forfeit or postpone."  
"Or find a replacement," Nabiki said as Akane walked into the living room.  
"Ranma," Akane said nervously. "Are you okay?" She moved next to him and started to fuss over him a little.  
"What's with you?" Ranma asked nervously.  
"Your father told us about your accident with those cats," Kasumi said. Ranma growled and shook off Akane.  
"Hey, I'm just worried about you," Akane said angrily.  
"Did he happen to say how I ended up in a pit of cats?" Ranma asked.  
"No, he didn't," Nabiki said. ~Nor how normal cats in any number would be a problem for you.~  
"Didn't think so," Ranma grumbled, then changed the subject. "What about the duel tomorrow. Somebody said something about a replacement."  
"Well, we haven't talked to..." Akane started.  
"Hey guys, what's up?" Ryoko looked around at the group she had just materialized into. She took a moment to look over the memories of the group to save on conversation. "It wasn't Kodachi. Neither of us allow devil or demon summoning. You should have considered asking me to heal you though."  
"Oh, well, I sort of thought that would be rude," Akane said.  
"You're right," Ryoko said. "But you could of asked."  
"So can you..." Akane started after a moment.  
"Nope," Ryoko said. "Made a deal with Ayeka, no intervention at all. So no magic. No divine healing. I have no trouble with Ranma fighting though, I'll need to talk to Akane though. Be right back." Ryoko vanished again.  
"Wait...me?" Ranma asked trying to catch Ryoko before she disappeared.  
"You're the only one with the skills who can represent Ryoko," Akane said.  
"But I'm..." He touched his scars briefly. "I haven't trained for this." There was a splash of water and Ranma found herself changed into a woman, she glared up at the culprit and saw Ryouga standing there gripping her cloak.  
"I guess this will be an all nighter," Ryouga said smirking triumphantly. Ranma shook out of her cloak and stomped toward the dojo.  
"Let's get this over with then," Ranma said. "Before I pound your face in, jerk."  
"I should make sure they don't kill each other," Akane said, following them.  
"Ayeka ranted a lot, but..." Ryoko glanced around. "Where'd they all go?"  
"Practice," Nabiki said.  
"Ah, in that case," Ryoko rubbed her hands together. "I guess I can sample the local establishments." She walked out of the door in anticipation of sampling mortal liquor.  
  
********  
  
"Ranma," Ryouga pointed to the redhead. "You're bleeding."  
"I know!" Ranma snapped. "It's nothing. I'll just have to wear read or something dark tomorrow."  
"Whatever," Ryouga said smirking. "It's not my problem."  
"Yeah," Ranma said, then continued reluctantly. "You don't have to do this you know."  
"Of course I do," Ryouga said, smiling.  
"You do?" Ranma asked, glancing at Ryouga. First Akane's worried about him and now...  
"I have to make sure you lose tomorrow," Ryouga said, making sure no one was in the dojo yet. Ranma's face fell and she stared down at the ground for a little bit.   
"I should have known," she muttered. "You JERK!!" She charged forward wielding the gymnastics club in her hand. Suddenly, Akane was in the way, and Ranma stopped.  
"Finish your fight AFTER tomorrow's match," Akane snapped. "Really, what is the problem with you two!?"  
"I told you already," Ranma muttered angrily. She returned to a starting position and entered stance sullenly. "Let's get this over with."  
"Don't you dare mess this up just to get at he...him," Akane whispered to Ryouga. Then she walked to the edge of the dojo to watch. The celestial sweatdropped nervously. Ranma watched the display and growled quietly, clenching her fists around her club.  
  
********  
  
"Someone tried to assassinate Lord Ranma and Akane Tendo today," Kodachi gasped as she came out of meditation.   
She was not found of Akane at all, but the woman was one of Ryoko's priestesses. Whether she liked it or not, the temples were pledged to protect each other in times of real trouble. And of course any attempt on the life of her demonic love could not be forgiven.  
"Well," she said. "After I humilate this replacement of hers tomorrow, I shall have to see about investigating this."  
  
********  
  
"You didn't accomplish much," the speaker was a 'woman' with pale blonde hair. "I wanted you too watch them, nothing else. If you felt you had to try something, you should have succeeded in killing at least one of them."  
"They were more than little too much for Azusa's 'pretty'," the man said. "Maybe more than one, but I think they'll be ready for it now."  
"And the redhead?" their mistress asked.  
"A half-demon, afraid of cats," the man said, smiling. The blonde turned to look at him and arched an eyebrow.   
"You think its that one?" she asked.  
"What are you talking about?" Azusa asked. "Azusa want to know about beast that kill her Jean-Pierre."  
"I'm suddenly more interested in her friend," the other woman asked. "Do you think you can collect the half-breed, Sanzenin?" The man smiled.   
"Their may be difficulty," Sanzenin said. "The creature is desperate for attention, but Little Girl Lina seems to be taking an interest in it."  
"Do so. Alive and willing if possible."   
  
  
[Back to Martial Artists and Mayhem: Third Edition ][1]

   [1]: http://members.aol.com/roquenimorgul/mam.html



	14. Duels and Curses

  
TitleMartial Artists and Mayhem: Third Edition/Title  
  
  
  
Duels and Curses  
  
  
~This should be harder,~ Ranma thought briefly.   
  
She leaped over Ryouga's rope and dropped a club to tangle it as she did. An attempt to pull away the tool resulted in Ryouga jerking back. If it were a real fight Ranma would let Ryouga pull him in for a kick, but he couldn't attack without the tools according to the rules.  
Ranma let herself be pulled along anyway, gliding just over the ground. Ryouga smirked, letting the rope go in favor of another club, kicking it up. Ranma took the opportunity to pull Ryouga's rope up and dropped his legs to the ground, with a burst of strength sending herself just over the celestial's head. Ryouga felt the breeze as she passed an inch above, too quickly for him to take advantage of the pass.  
"What the-~?" Ryouga gasped, looking up as Ranma executed the aerial technique. ~So accurate without wings? How?!~ He didn't have time to figure it out, the rope circled around his arm and he was flying, bouncing off the wooden floor just short of the wall.   
~I dominated that exchange,~ Ranma took in a deep breath. ~Completely.~  
~Fighting in a style I've mastered and he first saw a week ago.~ Ryouga kippuped to his feet and stared at Ranma a little more cautiously. Ranma was staring after him with something similar to shock.  
~I can...~ Ranma took a step back from Ryouga.  
~...beat me.~ Ryouga frowned and stepped forward.  
Akane watched as the practice ground to a halt and watched the shifting stances. It was turning serious, and not the same sort of enraged battle Ranma and Ryouga normally entered into whenever they were around each other. They were measuring each other.  
~Have to be ready to break them up,~ Akane thought, standing up and running through a list of what she could call up with one hand.   
Then Ryouga moved.   
He was fast, stabbing forward with his clubs. She expected Ranma to rush head on as well, and take on Ryouga directly as she usually did. When the redhead merely started dodging away from the attack Akane crinkled her eyes in confusion.  
Ryouga frowned and started interspersing his stabs with wide sweeps. Ranma let them past her, an uncertain look on her face, finally rolling under and past Ryouga. Akane watched Ranma stand up and look at Ryouga's back, the redhead had a clear opening as the other fighter was still turning around. She was leaping away before Ryouga completed his turn. It was the blink of an eye, not inhumanly fast, but damn close.  
"Are you done playing with me?" Ryouga demanded. He tossed his clubs at the red head, and Ranma spun out of their path and continued staring at Ryouga. "After this match we'll fight for real."  
Ranma shook her head and vanished from sight.  
"He teleported," Akane said. ~No spell, either. Some technique?~ "What happened there?"  
"Coward's playing games with me," Ryouga said. "Just because he got lucky in that practice."  
"What is it with you two anyway?" Akane asked. "Isn't it a little silly to be fighting this much over a girl that's probably gone on to her own life?"  
"Feh. I don't know what you're talking about." Ryouga crossed his arms. "But if you knew about Ranma you'd be right along with me." Ryouga started walking out of the dojo.  
"Where are you going?" Akane wondered.  
"I have to be at the match," Ryouga said. "I'll need to find it you know."  
"I don't care what's between you and Ranma," Akane said firmly. "The pride of my temple is behind this. If you want to protect me, stay out of Ranma's way."  
  
********  
  
Akane looked into the guest room and noted angrily that Ranma wasn't there. He should have been sleeping, getting ready for the match. After thinking about everything yesterday she softened her expression and sighed.  
She walked down the stairs and considered what was going to happen today. She felt confident, assuming Ranma didn't mess up somehow. Or the unknown party behind last night's attack got involved. She glanced in toward the living room and saw Ranma-chan lying on her chest.  
"She was sleeping on the roof," Kasumi said, passing by Akane. "I decided to take the chance to treat her wounds."  
"Were they bad?" Akane asked. Kasumi shook her head and Akane sighed in relief.  
"They should not affect her fighting at all," Kasumi said. "They'll scar though, badly considering the light wounds. Probably yours as well."  
"I can handle a few scars," Akane said. She flexed her hand. "And there's no real damage. I don't understand how he can be so vain."  
"Perhaps he'll tell you sometime," Kasumi said. "Why was she on the roof?"  
"He seemed upset about something," Akane said.  
"Well," Kasumi said. "Maybe it was the cat."  
"I guess," Akane said. Ranma groaned and rolled to sitting up. "You're awake."  
"When did I get here?" Ranma asked wearily.  
"I carried you," Kasumi said. Then she smiled. "You should be more careful about where you fall asleep. You could catch cold." Ranma arched an eyebrow and snorted at that possibility. "Breakfast will be ready soon. Then I assume it is off to the match."  
"Yeah," Ranma said. "Where's the pig?"  
~Right letter, wrong animal,~ Akane thought. "Ryouga? He left for the match after you...vanished."  
"Should be a while before we see him I guess," Ranma said. "He's off getting 'lost' like usual, jerk."  
"He really does get lost you know," Akane said. Ranma snorted.  
  
  
********  
  
Ryouga looked up at Hebereke temple in awe.  
"I actually got here," he said. "It...must be fate. Now all I have to do is find the gymnasium and I can make sure Ranma..." He frowned, Akane had expressly forbidden him to interfere in this. And there was something else as well.  
Ryouga thought over his last few fights with Ranma. He had known that Ranma had improved the first time they had collided over Furinkan Hall. He just hadn't realized how much Ranma had improved until last night.  
"I'll have to train myself then," Ryouga said. "Now where is this stupid..." There was a splash of water from above.  
  
********  
  
Ranma looked at the bird in her hand, and the chain that connected it to her wrist. There was to be no spells in the match, but there had already been plenty of magic and other tricks. Now this.  
"Hey, Mr P," Ranma said wearily as the bird pecked at his hand. "When did you get back."  
"You are too careless," Kodachi laughed. "But then all of Ryoko's followers tend to rush headlong into things."  
"These are the rules for this duel," the refree declared. "No unarmed attacks, no spells, no time limit. The match ends with a surrender, one opponent falls from the ring, or one opponent is unable to continue the fight."  
  
********  
  
"Is it a good idea to be here?" Tenchi asked from the seat clearly marked as "prize."  
"Oh what's the worse that could happen?" Ayeka asked. "Perhaps this drunk here will cause a scene, but not me."  
"What drunk?" Ryoko asked, blearily. Ayeka rolled her eyes.  
"Were you drunk before or after you accepted Little Ranma as your priestesses substitute?" Ayeka demanded. "Succubi are not known for their skill in battle."  
"Neither are dryadsh," Ryoko said, smirking. "And you should know Ranma better than that."   
"Ranma's good," Tenchi agreed. "But this isn't his style."  
  
********  
  
"What's that idiot doing up there?" Akane wondered. "I thought I told him not to get in the way."  
"It doesn't look like he has much choice, Akane," Nabiki said.  
  
********  
  
"Listen, lady," Ranma said, holding the bird still. "I'm gonna see you out of the ring in a moment so I can get this over with. I don't like beating on people." Ranma transfered the irritable bird to one hand and lashed out with a ribbon to attempt and snatch Kodachi.  
"You are a sentimental sort," Kodachi sneered. "I remember that from before." She swung out with her rope, easily deflecting the twirling ribbon.  
~Huh?~ Ranma blinked. ~Her technique is better than Ryouga's?~ The bird started to struggle in her hand. "Hey calm down! You want get your wings broken?" Ranma barely avoided the down swing of Kodachi's 'rope' and saw it contact the ground, and dent it.  
"You should be concerned with yourself," Kodachi smiled. "Not the bird."  
"What are you trying to do," Ranma yelled. "Kill me?!"  
"Of course not," Kodachi huffed. "I would never kill one of Ryoko's followers. Humiliate, cripple, embarrass, but never kill." Ranma gave her a deadpan look.  
"Great," she said.   
Kodachi dropped her 'rope' and grabbed a pair of clubs tossed by her second. She stabbed forward with her clubs, face calm as Ranma dodged. Thorns suddenly grew out of the club and scraped along Ranma's cheek. Ranma growled.  
"No spells!" Akane shouted. "The rules say no spells!"  
"No spells in the ring," the officiator corrected. "She cast that before the match started."   
"You...you..." Ranma let go of the bird, which moved to her head and started pecking. The redheads hands clenched tightly.  
  
********  
  
"She just cut Ranma!" Ryoko growled angrily, standing up.  
"No interference, Ryoko," Ayeka snapped. "It is mortal magic, she should not be concerned. Not like what ever fool marked her other cheek." Ryoko relucantly sat down.  
"A celestial," Ryoko said. "She doesn't want it healed."  
"What?" Tenchi asked. Ryoko smirked.  
"Akane said it looked cute," she explained.  
"I don't understand your neice," Ayeka said shaking her head. "Why does she care what that brute of yours think."  
"Better a brute than a psycho," Ryoko retorted.  
"Then why choose someone who is both?" Ayeka wondered. Ryoko frowned.  
  
********  
  
"You cut me!" Ranma shouted.  
"Why should you care," Kodachi wondered. "With a face already marred like yours." She smiled evily. "Of course, on my Lord Ranma such marks seeming dashing."  
"I am not your Lord Ranma!!" Ranma shouted angrily.   
The redhead swung around kicked one of the poles marking the borders. Spun around again and launched the neatly severed piece of wood into Kodachi's face. The pigeon cooed angrily as it was jerked around by the motion. Ranma landed lightly glaring at the gymnast and then looking at the angry pigeon apologetically.  
"Sorry 'bout that," she shrugged. The bird, as usual, responded by ineffectually pecking at her head. "Hey it's not my fault she chained you to me."  
"Insolent girl," Kodachi snapped. "Of course you are not Lord Ranma! You are the wrong gender for one thing."  
  
********  
  
"She's seen Ranma in both genders, right?" Tenchi asked.  
"No comment," Ayeka muttered. Ryoko snickered.  
"Oh what heavenly beauty is before me?" a voice said from behind the deities.  
"Pardon?" Ayeka asked, turning around.  
  
********  
  
"Well, he's not yours anyway!" Ranma snapped. Kodachi frowned and moved forward to look at Ranma cautiously.  
"I see," Kodachi said grimmly. "That is why you have marred your face in imitation of him! You want my Lord Ranma as well!" Kodachi shrieked and struck downward with her club, and Ranma countered the club, suddenly thorny again, with a length of chian.  
"Sorry," Ranma said to the pigeon that she had jerked away. Then she glared at Kodachi again. "All right! That does it!" Ranma vanished as Kodachi struck downward with her club, pushing the suddenly empty chain down to the ground.  
"There are to be no spells!" Kodachi protested loudly. She twisted around to face behind, where she expected the other girl to reappear. She caught the barest glimpse of a silohette before something landed lightly behind her, and a rope circled around her wrist.  
"This is over!" Ranma shouted. The redhead noted Kodachi pulling a piece of metal to her mouth and frowned, opening up her mind to see what the Jurain was thinking. Her eyes opened wide as she glanced down at the raised arena beneath her. Ranma rolled to grab a ribbon and leaped into the air as Kodachi blew her whistle.  
The arena moved to the sound of the whistle holding almost exactly underneath the leaping Ranma. Kodachi gasped in surprise as the ribbon wrapped around her and she was jerked away, across to the other side of the fighting ground. The redhead watched the silvery tint of the noble's whistle strike the ground as Kodachi landed roughly on the ground.  
Ranma glared at the platform beneath her and moved to check on the bird. It was angry, somewhat dizzy, and of course it started to peck at her as soon as she picked it up.  
"Hold still, Mr. P," Ranma said before whispering quietly in the harsh abyssal language and destroying the chain. "Sorry about all that, should have thought of that a while ago."   
The bird kept pecking at her, following her as she jumped off of the arena. Ranma turned angrily toward the arena and in a fit of pique smashed her fist into the wood. The arena exploded upward scattering startled servants everywhere. Ranma frowned and looked up at the sky.  
~I don't need any help, Lina,~ she thought angrily.  
"The match is forfeit," Kodachi shouted as she stood up. "She used spells!"  
"That wasn't a spell," Akane said, watching Ranma. The redhead was sweating as she walked over to them. ~And it looks like it takes a lot of him.~  
"Then how pray tell did the harlot..." Kodachi was interrupted by a shriek.   
All attention turned to the "prize" seat. Most people apparently were seeing the trio that sat in that vincinity for the first time. Ayeka stood behind Tenchi looking deeply offended and infuriated. Tenchi had a grim expression as he recognized the source of the affront. Of course Ryoko was the most obvious.  
"Oh brother-dear," Kodachi whispered in shock. "What have you done?" Ranma vanished and appeared next to the angry gods as the others moved in more traditional manners.   
"You touch her again and I'll rip every fucking organ out of your body one at a time," Ryoko shouted lifting Kuno off the ground. "And I CAN keep you alive while I do it."  
"Hey, Auntie Ayeka," Ranma gasped as she reappeared next to Ayeka, glancing nervously toward the mortals to make sure they hadn't heard her. "You okay?" ~Three teleports in twenty four hours, with everything else.~ She was obviously sweating and breathing heavily now. Ayeka nodded at her and frowned angrily at the mortal Ryoko held.  
"I was merely showing my appreciation for the..." Kuno started to protest. Ryoko snarled and tossed the idiot away.  
"Stupid mortal," Ryoko spat.  
"You claim to be my follower," Tenchi said coolly. "And you do that?!"  
"I have been a true follower," Kuno protested, then frowned. "Ah I see it now, you are merely imitations of Lord Tenchi and his wives." Kuno frowned and shifted into stance. "I, the blue thunder of--!" A lightning bolt crackled out of the sky and struck Kuno into the ground.  
"No sword shall ever remain in your hands for long," Tenchi declared. "Whether destroyed, stolen or lost, you shall not keep them."  
"And no anger directed at you shall be light," Ryoko added, moving behind Tenchi and standing next to Ayeka. "Those you anger shall be enraged beyond reason."  
"And any who knowingly help you shall see all the plants of their lands die around them," Ayeka added angrily. "You should know better than to affront anyone so, much less someone with power."  
"He tried to grope you?" Akane gasped as she came up to the small crowd.  
"I would never," Kuno tried to protest.  
"Of course you would," Ranma snapped. "You do it to me all the time." The three dieties flashed a look at Ranma and then angrily glared at Kuno again. "But I didn't think even you would be this stupid."  
"Brother," Kodachi said sadly. "You are an idiot."  
"Sister, surely you must see..." Kuno tried to explain, stopping when Kodachi turned away from him.  
"These curses shall be on your head until you admit and atone for your actions," Tenchi declared. "I have been lenient with your posing until now. Now leave!"  
"I shall leave," Kuno said, weakly climbing to his feet. "And you shall see that a true paladin of Tenchi shall persevere." He started to limp away before the silent crowd.  
  
********  
  
"Cursed by your god," a voice said out of the shadows. Kuno turned from his poorly made camp site to look. "What a terrible fate."  
"Who are you," Kuno demanded. "And what business of it is yours what transpires between me and those imposters?"  
"I am someone that can give you a way around those curses," the figure stepped forward and Kuno caught a hint of bandages. "I merely ask for a favor."  
"And what favor is that?" Kuno asked cautiously.  
"There is a girl, somewhere in the region," the male voice said. "I wish for you to find and destroy the devil holding her, and bring me the girl."  
"And what is so special about this girl?" Kuno asked standing up and facing the apparition.  
"Just bring me the girl and you're curses will be lifted," the voice said.  
"I think not," Kuno said firmly. "I would not taint myself with your service for my benefit."  
"Then enjoy your life," the voice said laughing. "As brief as it will be."  
  
********  
  
"I'm seeking Mistress Azami," the young woman said. She frowned at the startled and sad silence that she received.  
"Mistress Azami?" the innkeeper said. "The wu jen?"  
"Yes, she has the daughter of someone important in her care," the woman said. The innkeeper noted the blade at the woman's side and the pointy ears, almost elven.  
"You mean little Linn?" the man asked.  
"Yes, where is she?" the woman asked, she gripped her sheath with her left hand.  
"You're asking about that witch?" a loud thug demanded from behind her. "She's dead, and that little brat of hers is gone. And good riddance."  
"Azami was not my favorite person," the woman said. "But would you mind explaining what happened before I beat you to within an inch of your life?"  
"Guess your employer got tired of you looking for his daughter," the thug said. Three other large men joined him. "Some blonde with a fetish for cute animals came by and hired us to the help her rescue the girl."  
"Where did they go?" the woman asked angrily, frowning. She leaned forward.  
"Nah, I don't think we'll tell you," the man said. "Unless you give us a little fun first."  
"Sure thing, Jackass," the woman said cheerfully. Then she moved, drawing her blade and swiftly moving between the thugs. In her wake she left the four thugs sprawled out senseless, bones broken. Then she sheathed her blade and looked about the unconscious thugs. "Do you know where this 'blonde' went, or do I have to wait for them to wake up."  
"Th...th..they're not dead?" the innkeeper stuttered. The woman drew her blade and indicated the blunt outer edge.  
"Not with this," she said. The innkeeper relaxed. "But I can still do a lot of damage. Where did they go?"  
"Nerima!" the man snapped desperately. The woman dropped him in shock.  
"That's where he's supposed to be," she whispered. She looked up at the sky and breathed. "I've given up on vengeance and now I have to go straight to where that Jackass lives." She shook her head and walked out of the inn. "I wonder if I would be forgiven for beating him up a little."  
"Who are you anyway?" the innkeeper asked.  
"Ukyou," the woman said. "Ukyou of Kamiya Temple."   
  
  
[Back to Martial Artists and Mayhem: Third Edition ][1]

   [1]: http://members.aol.com/roquenimorgul/mam.html



	15. Betrayal

  
TitleMartial Artists and Mayhem: Third Edition/Title  
  
  
  
Betrayal  
  
  
"Hey," the bartender called out. "Rurouni, over here." Ranma growled, but caught the man's nervous thoughts and walked over to the bar. She knew she shouldn't have gone in without the cloak, she actually finds a new bar and she's marked as a fighter within two minutes.  
"I ain't rurouni," Ranma said firmly, but she sat down at the bar anyway. "Rurouni carry around those clubs."  
"But the scars," the bartender said. Ranma snorted in irritation.  
"Ya think I did this on purpose?" Ranma asked. "Besides, it ain't like most rurouni are into self-mutilation anyway."  
"So what are you then?" the man asked. Ranma didn't feel like answering, besides she "heard" some coming up behind that would do it for her.  
"She's a lovely young woman of course." Ranma glanced up at the speaker. She could swear she never saw him before but there was still something familiar. "Do you mind if I sit here?" Behind the kind, more-than-perfect face and gentle words Ranma found nothing suspicious. This wasn't the kind of person she hunted, but if he wanted to sit with her, fine.  
"Go ahead," Ranma gestured to the stool. "Its a public place."  
"Thank you my lady," the man said pleasantly. "Bartender, serve us something appropriate this woman's great beauty."  
"You ain't my type," Ranma muttered, blushing in spite of herself. She turned back to the bartender as he set down a pair of wine glasses. "Did you want something?"  
"No," the bartender said. "Just wanted to show my respect for Kenshin's following."  
"Ahh," Ranma said nodding. "Good bunch."  
"I'm certain that you are just as strong a person as many of them," the would-be suitor said. Ranma laughed and shook her head.  
~Doesn't look like I'm getting any hunting done tonight,~ Ranma said.  
  
********  
  
"Thanks for the drinks," Ranma said, totally unaffected by the alchohol. She had drunk sparingly, but more because she didn't like alcohol than any other reason. "But I gotta go."  
"Perhaps I should accompany you to your home," suggested Mikado, that was the name he had given Ranma. Ranma considered it. Being seen escorted through the streets would do a lot to make her look desirable and vulnerable, if alone. She shook her head though, she wasn't going to lead on anybody she didn't want for lunch.  
"That's okay," Ranma said. "I can run fast and jump high." She bit back a wince at the statement. She could do a lot more than that.  
"Perhaps I'll see you tomorrow night..." he said. "...excuse me, you never gave me your name."  
"Nope," Ranma said walking through the tavern's room, still loud even this late at night.  
  
********  
  
"Gotcha old man!" Ranma shouted cheerfully. In the next moment he was landing clear of the pond while his father dropped into it with a tremendous splash. He dusted himself off and walked into the house towards breakfast.  
"What are you so cheerful about?" Akane asked.  
"It's just nice to know not everybody in the world's a jerk," Ranma said, sitting down, and ignoring the indignant panda flashing signs behind him.  
"What?" Akane asked, blinking. "What would you know about that?"  
"I'm not talking about me, you idiot," Ranma snapped. Kasumi and Nabiki watched Ranma eating, most notably the amount he was eating.  
  
********  
  
"You did not find...sustenance last night?" Kasumi asked Ranma, catching before he moved to catch up with Akane and Nabiki. "You ate quite a bit."  
"Well, some guy showed up and ruined it," Ranma said. "Kept buying me drinks and stuff. Almost too bad that he seemed like a nice guy."  
"I see," Kasumi said. She considered the situation. "You are being careful?"  
"What, you think I'm gonna run across him again?" Ranma asked. He shrugged and walked out to join Akane.  
~Well, if it doesn't work between him and Akane,~ Kasumi thought reluctantly. She went back inside and noticed Nabiki standing at the gate and watching Ranma catch up with Akane. "Nabiki, won't you be late."  
"I'll be fine," Nabiki said.  
"As you wish," Kasumi said, she walked into the house. A few minutes later there was an explosion from the courtyard. Kasumi walked out there to find an ash covered Nabiki standing in a circle of ash, her eye twitching.  
"Are you okay Nabiki?" she asked.  
"Ouch..." Nabiki fell back to the ground.  
"I suppose that you won't be going to court today then," Kasumi said.  
  
********  
  
"Are you feeling okay?" Akane asked Ranma.  
"What do you mean?" Ranma asked.  
"You're acting strange," Akane explained.  
"What do you mean by that?"  
"I don't know," Akane said, deadpan, as Ranma fluffed another pillow and put it behind her. "Maybe you feel guilty about something." Ranma froze and snorted, shaking his head.  
"Like that's possible," he said and stomped away.  
  
********  
  
"The main temple?" Kasumi repeated. Nabiki nodded. "Isn't that dangerous in current state?"  
"Its neutral ground for Metalliums," Nabiki said. "And I have an idea on how to get Lina to let up without annoying Xellos, but I need to use the library there to form an actual plan."  
"Be careful anyway," Kasumi said. Nabiki started collecting her travel clothes and nodded before heading out the door.  
"I wish I didn't have to go right now though," Nabiki said, glancing toward Ranma. "But access is limited." Kasumi looked back at the martial artist practicing katas around the koi pond.  
"I see," Kasumi said. That was probably as much as Nabiki could say out right, especially if she wasn't certain what was going on herself. Nabiki nodded and walked out the door.  
  
********  
  
"Ranma!" Ryouga shouted. "Prepare to die!" Ryouga descended on Ranma from the roof and immediately launched into a flurry of strikes. Ranma barely dodged one punch, then blocked another. He broke off contact and frowned at Ryouga.  
~He's been training since last time,~ Ranma thought. "Would you just leave me alone!!" Ranma shouted angrily.  
"I will not let you get away with whatever evil plan you have in store," Ryouga shouted.  
"What evil plan!?" Ranma demanded. Ryouga charged forward again and Ranma irritably returned to his defense, still refusing to strike back. "I ain't doing nothing!"  
"That's a laugh," Ryouga shouted. "You're going out every night and always expertly evading my pursuit." Ranma blocked and held a couple blows and stared at Ryouga.  
"You're following me?" Ranma asked in shock.  
"Well..." Ryouga started embarrassed. "That is...Of course I'm following you! Why I'm nervous about saying it?!" Ranma blinked a couple of times and then started growling.  
"LEAVE ME ALONE!!!" Ranma shouted as he pulled Ryouga off balance. As the celestial was still working to regain his guard Ranma struck in with a short series of fast punches. Then Ranma's knee came up with a bright flash of power. While Ryouga's eyes were crossing the half-demon shoulder tossed him across the courtyard, into the stone wall.  
Ryouga hit with a groan and then slid to the ground. Ranma stared after the momentarily senseless celestial, breathing heavily and still glaring. Then he blinked and stared at Ryouga coming too. He almost calmed down and then was suddenly angry again.  
"That's what you deserve," Ranma shouted, before turning and leaving the scene quickly. Akane came out of the house in time for Ranma to pass her.  
"What the...?" Akane glanced Ryouga standing up wobbily and then back at where Ranma vanished. "Why does he look like he lost?"  
"Which way did he go," a squeaky voice asked. Akane turned back to Ryouga and then pointed in direction Ranma went. "Thanks, I'll pound him into the dirt now." Ryouga wobbily wandered off and hapharzardly jumped over the wall, instead of going through the house after Ranma.  
  
********  
  
"Little Ruby," Mikado called out as Ranma entered the tavern. She sighed exasperatefly. This had been happening off and on, mostly on, for a week now, why did he keep having to choose taverns she was going to. She felt it should make her nervous, but she couldn't quite pin down why.  
"Mikado," Ranma called out cheerfully in a moment. "What a surprise to see you here."  
  
********  
  
Mikado slammed his fist against the wall in frustration as Ranma walked of the tavern again. He barely noticed when Azusa slid up next to him.  
"She's not buying it," the blonde chirped playfully in draconic. She looked to Mikado and shook her head. "Tsk tsk, you told the mistress this would be easy."  
"I was wrong," Mikado admitted in the same langauage. "I'm doing everything I can just to keep the half-breed from figuring out what I am."  
"The Mistress's patience is not infinite," Azusa reminded him.  
"We should not talk about this in this place," Mikado said.  
"Do you think these thugs know the tongue of the dragons?" Azusa asked. She shook her head. "What do you plan to do about her latest project?"  
"The girl is in safekeeping," Mikado said. "But if you mean the half-breed, I shall try something my forceful if this continues." They failed to notice someone watching them from the corners.  
  
********  
  
"Should you be doing that so close to the water?" Akane asked as she approached Ranma.  
"Hmmm?" Ranma asked without turning attention away from his kata. Then somebody pushed him sideways and he had to clamor for purchase on the slick stones. Right up until the point he fell into the pound. "What did you do that for? Damn berserker."  
"Good," Akane said. "I was missing the idiot."  
"Ehh?" Ranma blinked at the girl smiling at him there, crouched at the edge. Akane suddenly felt a hand grip her ankle and then she was in the pool as well. "Want to play games huh?"  
"Ohh!" Akane mock growled. "You idiot!" She splashed the redhead in retaliation.  
"Okay," Ranma said, smirking. "That means war!" She splashed Akane back. Splashing turned to a mock spar after a few minutes, and that switched into tickling.  
"I give! I give!" Akane yelled through fits of laughter. "You win this round, idiot." Akane said, breathlessly looking up.  
"You couldn't be..." Ranma stopped as she calmed down and noticed how close her face was to Akane. An image of Mikado flashed through her head for some reason, but that wasn't why the redhead jumped away from Akane suddenly. "Uh...Ryouga could be back anytime." Then she vanished. Akane stared at the empty space irritably.  
"What does Ryouga have to do with anything?" Akane wondered. She stood up and shook her head, she was getting tired of Ranma's vanishing act. She was shaking herself dry and walking back to the house when their former position suddenly occured to her. "That pervert!"  
  
********  
  
Ranma-kun took a deep breath and then released it slowly. Letting his guard down like that was a bad idea. Akane wasn't interested in him, that was obvious. Though something was saying that wasn't so obvious. She and Ryouga got along so fine, they could have each other. There was always Mikado...  
"Where'd that come from?" Ranma asked, considering the thought. He recalled the phantom image of Mikado he had seen when he noticed his earlier position with Akane. There was something incomplete about it, more like a faltering illusion than a true thought or memory.  
Ranma considered following that thought, but suddenly lost interest. There was nothing strange about Mikado, the guy was nice, but he didn't have any skills or powers that Ranma could notice. Distrust got rather tiring after a while. He was definitely surprised at that thought, but again lost interest in the anomally, shrugging it away.  
"Let 'em have each other," he muttered again, and then jumped off the roof down to the road.  
  
********  
  
"Little Ruby," Mikado said, catching up to her. Ranma turned around in surprise, the man had never actually followed her outside before. "I really must insist on escorting you home."  
"I've told you I can take care of myself," Ranma said firmly.  
"Well," Mikado said. "If I can't have the pleasure of your company for the remainder of the knight, perhaps a farewell kiss?" Ranma froze and looked at the ground for a long second.  
~This will be difficult if she doesn't fall for it,~ Mikado thought.  
"Yeah," Ranma said. "That doesn't seem like too much of a problem." She held out her hand and was surprised when Mikado took it in his and pulled her closer. "Now listen, Mikado, I didn't say..."  
Ranma's protest was cut off as Mikado kissed her. Ranma actually felt herself swooning as he kissed her, being drawn in and overwhelmed. She closed her eyes softly and leaned upward into him. She felt she could just faint away and let this man take her home.  
Then something stabbed into her leg.  
"Ouch!" Ranma shouted, looking down at the arrow in her leg. She still felt woozy from that kiss. "Mikado look out, there's som..." She turned to see great batwings sitting on the back of readily recognizeable form. A demon form. Ranma's eyes widened as she took stock of how she felt, without a mind-clouding spell, and then they narorwed with a growl.  
"She figured you out, Mikkie," a woman's voice said in an, I-told-you-so manner.  
"BASTARD!!" Ranma yelled, charging forward at the other demon, despite how hard t seemed to just be able to breathe. The surprised incubus stumbled away from the enraged half-demon. There was a chant of draconic and a flash of light, and Ranma suddenly found herself facing a pack of wild dogs.  
"Have fun!" a blonde said cheerfully as she ran up to Mikado and grabbed him. In another flash of light they were gone. Her object of rage taken away Ranma felt the full impact of the life drain start to come.  
~Have to make this quick,~ she gasped. ~I need help...~ The flames from the street torches flickered, almost in response to her thoughts. Moments later the street was lighted with a much brighter fire.  
Ranma limped away from the vanishing dogs and collapsed against a wall for a moment. Such a kiss as that would not have been a serious problem for a human, to get really hurt they would have had to go much farther. For Ranma, however, it suddenly felt as if she had not eaten in a long time. The adrenaline of the fight was wearing off, and she was feeling it all now.  
"Still need help..." she gasped. Ranma jumped into the night sky and unfurled her wings, thinking clearly enough to know that she could glide further than she could walk. Provided she could get the height necessary.  
  
********  
  
Akane stretched awake and began her daily routine. It wasn't long before she was walking downstairs and seeing Kasumi start preparing the morning meal. Her eldest sister turned toward her and then sighed in disappointment. Akane crinkled her eyes in confusion.  
"Is something wrong?" Akane asked.  
"I thought you might be Ranma," Kasumi said.  
"Please don't tell me you're falling for that freak," Akane returned. Kasumi looked at her sharply.  
"Akane, watch your tongue," Kasumi said. "I believe Ryoko warned you about acting like that." Akane blushed in frustration and embarrassment.  
"Yeah," she agreed. "But what, is Ranma not home yet?"  
"No, he isn't," Kasumi said worriedly. "He never hunts this late."  
"Where does he hunt?" Akane asked. She knew she should have followed him at least once.  
"I'm not certain," Kasumi said.  
"Well, there aren't that many places to..." Akane started opening the door and almost ran into a message runner from Master Tofu's. They were recent additions to the clinic, and had replaced the woman who had returned to some family duties. Akane had met the two girls, she thought they were girls, once or twice already. They were always heavily wrapped up no matter what the weather, and now was no exception.  
"Aiyah!" the girl shouted. "Akane almost hit Lin Lin. Very bad thing if Akane defeat Lin Lin."  
"Does Master Tofu need anything?" Akane asked irritably, the last time she had found the twins' speech patterns were amusing. Not at the moment however.  
"Yes," Lin Lin nodded under her thick wrappings, Akane assumed they were heavily scared or something. "Master have patient in very bad way. Medicine no good. Wizardry no good. Send Lin Lin for Lady Kasumi to come."  
"Oh my," Kasumi said. "What is the matter?"  
"Tofu say woman run into demon," Lin Lin said. "Gray skin, hard breathe..." she had to think about her next phrase. "Much...wet..." she nodded. "Much wet."  
"I shall be right there," Kasumi said quickly.  
"I'll go with you," Akane said, already planning on leaving for a quick run anyway.  
"Master say you know woman," Lin Lin said. Both sisters froze immediately.  
"Nabiki," they whispered, and Kasumi hastened to collect her spell materials.  
  
********  
  
"Master go see patient," Ran Ran said as Kasumi and Akane walked in behind Lin Lin. "No safe for woman he here with Lady Kasumi." Lin Lin and Ran Ran laughed a little at that while Akane winced and Kasumi looked merely confused. It was a musical sound, almost elven. Akane wondered what they looked like under the wrappings.  
"Sick woman this way," Lin Lin said, leading Kasumi along. "Is bad, must hurry."  
"Of course," Kasumi said, sounding actually somewhat impatient to be there already. Akane moved behind. She hadn't quite learned how to call for healing yet, the prayer was similar to the one she used to call for injury, but she would do what she could to help her sisters.  
"In this room," Lin Lin pointed. Ran Ran moved to join her.  
"No worry," Ran Ran said. "Woman is not bad." Akane blinked at that. Why would they assure her that her sister was not bad. When they opened the door, she saw the reason for the assurances.  
Laying on the cot was an unconscious bat-winged girl. Her face was crinkled up in pain or exhaustion. Her skin did have an unhealthy grey pallor, and she was drenched in sweat. But what Akane noticed most of all was that the demon-woman struggling to breathe on the cot was Ranma.   
  
  
[Back to Martial Artists and Mayhem: Third Edition ][1]

   [1]: http://members.aol.com/roquenimorgul/mam.html



	16. Acceptance

  
TitleMartial Artists and Mayhem: Third Edition/Title  
  
  
  
Acceptance  
  
  
"Oh my goddess," Kasumi breathed. She moved to the cot and sat down next to Ranma.  
"Kasumi, that's a..." Akane said quietly.  
"This is Ranma," Kasumi said firmly. She held out her hands to start to cast a spell, and then held off. "Akane. Akane." On the second calling of her name Akane looked from Ranma to her sister.  
"What is?" Akane asked.  
"Remember when we tried to heal her before," Kasumi noted. "She resisted the magic while she was unconscious."  
"But it got through," Akane protested.  
"This isn't a hit on the head," Kasumi said. "Her life force has been directly tapped. I can't heal that past her defenses."  
"You want me to take them down?" Akane said after a moment. "Kasumi, that'll...that'll hurt hi...he..Ranma."  
"It is necessary," Kasumi said.  
"Well can't you do it?" Akane asked, nervously.  
"I don't have time to argue with you," Kasumi said. "This is a job for a knife." Akane sighed reluctantly and nodded. Kasumi stood up and gestured imperatively to the seat next to the cot and Akane sat down.  
Akane flinched as she set one hand on Ranma's shoulder and raised the other above her head. She was surprised when the power came easily. Ryoko mostly considered the tanar'ri worthless scum and traitors fit only to be eliminated. She had expected to have a hard time getting the power neccessary to help Ranma.  
Akane dropped her hand into Ranma's abdomen, contacting lightly. A red flash appeared as she touched. Ranma's eyes snapped open wide and she tried too sit upright, but Akane held her down. Akane expected more, but the half-demon merely fell right unconscious again. The red light traveled from where Akane touched over Ranma's body, the demon spasming as it did. Then it had traveled every inch of Ranma's form and the glow vanished.  
Akane stared for a moment at the half-demon in shock. She had seen that spell used before. The creatures hit screamed if they had voices to scream with. Ranma had woken up for less than a second and hadn't made a sound.  
"I need you to move now," Kasumi insisted gently and Akane stood up quickly. She watched Kasumi praying to Belldandy for a few moments and then quickly exited the room and stumbled toward Master Tofu's well. She drew up some water and started to wash her hands.  
"He's a demon!" Akane shouted. "He's a damn demon!" The shock was giving away to anger when she heard Ryoko shouting in her head. She had been shocked at meeting Ryoko face to face. This nearly drove her insane for a few brief seconds of Ryoko's message.  
~BLOODFORBLOOD!ITMUSTDIE!RANMAWON'TYOUMUST!!FINDIT!!FINDIT!!KILLIT!KILLIT!BLOODFORBLOOD!KILLIT!KILLIT!KILLIT!!PAINFORPAIN!!BLOODFORBLOOD!!ITHURTRANMA!LITTLERANMA!KILLIT!~  
It seemed to end all at once and Akane found herself curled on the ground, reality filtering back into her mind. She caught her breath and noticed the two little mummy girls shaking her.  
"Lady Akane stop yelling," Lin Lin said. "Is fine now?"  
"I don't know," Akane said gasping and still clutching at her head.  
"Mad about friend?" Ran Ran asked, as Akane stood up.  
"Yeah," Akane said. "Sort of mad about him." She tried to shake her head clear as she walked back into the clinic. Despite the pain she felt strangely clear-headed about some things. At least one thing in particular.  
"Him?" Lin Lin asked, confused.  
"Maybe mistake in translation?" Ran Ran suggested.  
  
*******  
  
"RANAMISHURT!GOTOTHECLINIC!HURRY!SHE'SHURT!SHE'SHURT!YOUMUSTHELPHER!YOUHAVETOGO!HURRY!HURRY!THEY'LLTRYAGAIN!PROTECTHER!PROTECTRANMA!THEY'LLTRYAGAIN!"  
Kodachi panted heavily, huddled in a mass on the ground. After that particularly urgent message from her goddess she found it momentarily difficult to stand. People were staring at her, however,and she had to afford the dignity of her status and position. More importantly she had to get to that clinic.  
In the last few weeks Kodachi had been seeking the assassin and comparing notes with the Tendos. In that time she had noticed Ranma, both Ranmas, acting strangely.   
She could have cared less about the female Ranma, until just now when Ayeka had touched her mind directly, but she recognized that Ranma was seeing somebody. She just hadn't been able to figure out who. She hadn't seen the male Ranma going anywhere. Of course now she realized her mistake.  
  
*******  
  
Somewhere deep in the wilderness, Ryouga relaxed after several hours of agitation. Something had threatened his quest here in the prime plane. Logically that meant that Akane had been in danger. Ryouga clenched his fist and growled for perhaps the thousandth time.  
"Damn you, Saotome!!" Ryouga shouted. Obviously Ranma had tried something while Ryouga was conveniently away.  
"Did you say Saotome?" a voice behind him asked. Ryouga turned around to see a brown-haired woman dressed in practical travelling clothes, a sword at her side. Her eyes popped wide as Ryouga turned around. "Ryuu...."  
"Its Ryouga," the celestial corrected. "How do you know me?" The woman shook her head clear.  
"No, you just look like a cousin of mine," the woman said. She took a close look at him. "You're human."  
"Errr...sort of," Ryouga said, scratching the back of his head in confusion. "Why?"  
"Mind if I ask a personal question?" the woman asked hesitantly.  
"Uh...I don't know," Ryouga said. "Go ahead."  
"Did you have any relatives at Kumon," she asked. "Before it was destroyed. A father maybe?"  
"No one at Kumon, no," Ryouga said. "I have an ancestor that helped inspire it."  
Ryouga remembered when the half-elf community had been destroyed. It had been one of his mom's pet projects. She always hated it when any focus of inspiration died, but she had been livid at Kumon's destruction. So much potential gone in a flash of uncontrolled magic.  
"Shouldn't have thought so," the woman said. "The person I'm thinking of doesn't like humans much, the thought of him having married one is hard to imagine. But you look so much like him."  
"Excuse me," Ryouga said. "Who are you?"  
"Ukyou of Kamiya temple," she said simply. "And what were you saying about Saotome?"  
"I know of a fiend by that name," Ryouga explained. "And for a little bit there I just felt like he was trying to hurt Lady Akane while I'm stuck out here!! I have to get back to Nerima."  
"You know of a fiend by the name of Saotome that lives in Nerima?" Ukyou asked.  
"Yesss...." Ryouga said nervously.  
"My Lord and Lady." She looked up for a moment. "Have business for me in Nerima, but after that's done there's a jackass by the name of Saotome that I need to talk to. Maybe we should travel together?"  
"Uh...sure," Ryouga said nervously.  
"You know the way, right Sugar?" Ukyou asked. "I think I've gotten a little turned around."  
  
*******  
  
"Mom," Ranma whispered quietly. "They were throwing rocks at me. Why did they do that?"  
"It's okay Ranma," Kasumi said. "You're fine now." The redhead woke up a little more at the sound of her voice and looked toward the priestess.  
"Kasumi?" Ranma asked. Then closed her eyes and angrily continued. "He wasn't a nice guy after all." Kasumi held back some tears as Ranma fell back asleep.  
"I told you to be careful," Kasumi said, wiping Ranma's forehead dry.  
"When I find out who did this," Akane said behind her. "What the hell happened to her?" Kasumi sat back and sighed  
"Ranma knows," Kasumi said. "I'll tell you what I know when we get Ranma home."  
"Is it safe to move her?" Akane asked, suddenly nervous. She looked to Ranma and saw that the redhead was breathing normally now, and her skin had regained some color.  
"Yes," Kasumi answered. "She should be fine with plenty of rest." She stood up and started for the door. "I'll speak to the twins and tell them we're leaving." Akane let her past and then moved to sit next to Ranma.  
"My Ranma," she said quietly and brushed at Ranma's hair. "I'm going to have words with you about this later. This is a terrible way to learn your fiancee's a demon."  
"My darling Ranma," a voice said behind her. She turned to see Kodachi standing there and frowned.  
"What are you doing here?" Akane demanded quietly.  
"I heard that my darling Ranma was injured," Kodachi said. "I came to offer my aid."  
"And what about your darling Ryouga?" Akane asked spitefully. She briefly wondered what point that question had, but didn't mention that outloud. Kodachi uplifted her head and crossed her arms.  
"That question is beneath even one of Ryoko's following," Kodachi insisted. "Sir Ryouga does not need me. My darling Ranma does."  
"He's not your darling Ranma," Akane growled.  
"He is certainly not your Ranma," Kodachi retorted. Kasumi returned and looked at them disapprovingly.  
"Ladies," the elder priestess said. "Settle your fight later, you'll wake her up." Both women gave her chagrinned looks. "Really." Kasumi shook her head, exasperated.  
  
*******  
  
"Was it the individual he's been courting?" Kodachi asked as Kasumi came downstairs. Akane's angry glare at her turned to one of surprise, and Kasumi stopped on the stairs as well.  
"She was not courting anyone," Kasumi said. "They were courting her."  
"What?" Akane said, confused. "What are you talking about?"  
"I am not surprised that you were not aware," Kodachi said disparaginly. "All your kind think of is the immediate fact."  
"That's better than the way you and yours act like everything is a foregone conclusion," Akane said standing up and getting in Kodachi's face.  
"Akane, Lady Kodachi," Kasumi interrupted as she came into the room to join them completely. "Please."  
"Sorry, Kasumi," Akane said, calming down.  
"Indeed," Kodachi agreed. "My apologies as well."  
"Now sit down," Kasumi said. "I'll tell you what I know, and what I suspect." After she was finished Kodachi and Akane were both livid.  
"If this guy is the one he's going to die," Akane promised grimmly. Kodachi nodded in agreement. Kasumi was only partially shocked by the vehemence of Akane's statement.  
"The Jurai Trees shall die before I let him endanger Ranma again," the noblewoman promised. Kasumi looked over both women closely. For the first time that day she noted they both seemed signifigantly more powerful.  
~Their goddesses have touched them,~ Kasumi thought with a sharp intake of breath. "I should fix us something to eat." She stood up and walked to the kitchen to recover from the shock the realization had just given her.  
  
*******  
  
"He's doesn't belong to either of us," Akane said finally after a long silence.  
"Agreed," Kodachi said reluctantly. "But I shall always call him my darling."  
"Just as long as you don't expect him to just fall at your feet," Akane growled.   
Akane had no problems admitting it now, she wanted Ranma. She'd be damned if someone else kept her away. Whether that someone was an assassin, a mystery suitor, Ryouga, or some stuck up Juraian priestess. After seeing Ranma near death, after Ryoko screamed into her head to kill the creep that had done it. After that it was hard to deny.  
"You expect him to choose a woman that has done nothing but abuse him?" Kodachi asked angrily. Akane winced and slumped back into a chair.  
"Yeah," Akane said. "I've had troubles with my temper."   
Kodachi watched Akane's expression with some interest. The berserker was not overly confident of who Ranma would choose given a choice. Then again, neither was Kodachi. She still had more than a fond thought for the celestial Ryouga, but what she had told Akane earlier still held. Ryouga didn't need her, and Ranma, strong as he was, needed someone to watch his back.  
"There is a solution that precludes us fighting over him," Kodachi suggested. "At least not too much." Akane glanced at her curiously.  
"What do you mean?" Akane asked, then she sat bolt upright. "That?!"  
"Assuming he agreed," Kodachi said. "Yes." They stared at each other for a few moments.  
~This might be my only chance.~ Both thought. Kasumi came back into the room and noted the tension nervously.  
"We can ask him," Akane said.  
"What do you plan to ask Ranma?" Kasumi asked cautiously. Both girls flushed and looked at Kasumi nervously.  
  
*******  
  
"Get him!"   
"It's a demon!"  
Ranma felt the remembered sting of thrown rocks. Rocks that still hurt before her more magical abilities had begun to emerge. Back when she could barely shape change aside from switching genders, and any excitement could send her back to her natural form.  
"Can I get strong like Auntie?" He had asked his mother once.  
"Probably not, Ranma-dear, we're not bred for fighting," she had said.  
"You're a weak fighter Ranma," his father yelled in practice. "Stop acting like a girl."  
"Mother says..."  
"Don't listen to your mother," his father insisted. "If you want to be strong, you listen to me."  
"I'm going to have to go away for a while, Ranma." Mother had said that only a few years later, when the demons started to track her down.  
"Poor child, those nasty cats really took you apart," it was a beautiful voice, but it was not a kind one. "Who will ever love you like that?" The voice laughed at her.  
"Oh, hey kid, sorry I was late. I got lost." Ranma had a flash of waiting three days for Ryouga to show up for their fight.  
"Me, marry that pervert!!! Never?!"  
"Everyone will think I'm a pervert too!"  
"DIABOLIST!"  
"Go back and die!"  
"You're getting soft boy!"  
"They don't know a real freak when they see one."  
"Kuno...I won't stand in your way."  
"Ranma! Prepare to die!"  
"You're still good at running away."  
"RANMA! PREPARE TO DIE!"  
"RANMA, YOU IDIOT!"  
"Freak!"  
"Demon!"  
"Little Ruby...perhaps just a farewell kiss?"  
  
*******  
  
Ranma woke up as that last memory flickered through her dreams. She sat up and swung her legs down to the floor. She didn't have much chance to do anything else. Two forms virtually tackled her back to the bed.  
"Ranma! You're awake!"  
"Oh, Ranma darling! We were so worried!"  
"Can't breathe...wings hurt..." Ranma gasped. Both people released their grip sounding embarrassed and Ranma released a long breath as dots danced in front of her eyes.  
"Oh sorry!" The voice sounded like Akane, but she wasn't certain.  
"You have been asleep for the last day and more darling," the second voice informed her. "We worried that Lady Kasumi might not have healed everything."  
"A day?" Ranma repeated wearily, she stood up and identified Akane and Kodachi flanking her. "A full day for that asshole to..." She looked back at Kodachi and Akane. "I'm a female demon right now, right?"  
"Men don't usually have these," Kodachi said, caressing Ranma's breast lightly. Ranma blushed and shivered at the touch.  
"Kodachi," Akane said grumpily, crossing her arms in indignation. Ranma looked between them and gave an embarrassed half-smile. When it came to flirting, Kodachi and Akane seemed to have chosen the wrong goddesses at times.  
"This doesn't bother you?" Ranma asked nervously. She expected the holy symbols to come out any time now.  
"Well," Akane said. "At first, yes...and maybe still a little. But..."  
"You're giving me a head start," Ranma said sadly.  
"Do not be stupid, Ranma-darling," Kodachi said firmly.  
"What," Ranma crinkled her eyes. "You don't want to kill me?" Akane flushed and shuffled embarrassingly.  
"Of course not," Kodachi said. She reached into the folds of her robe and retrieved a small circle of golden Jurai wood. Ranma watched, not really surprised at this from Kodachi, as the noble took her hand. Then she felt Akane taking her other hand and turned to see a red-gold ring in Akane's hand.  
"Seeing like that, Ranma, almost dead..." Akane stopped a moment. "I don't want to lose you to anyone or anything."  
"And neither do I," Kodachi asserted quietly. "You do not know me as well as Akane, but I have no intention of giving up either."  
"Umm...what's going on?" Ranma asked.   
A nervous Akane reached out to hesitantly kiss the redhead. Ranma felt a spark as their lips touched and a trickle of life coming freely from Akane. Akane broke off the kiss and grimaced as Kodachi turned Ranma to face her gave her own kiss, and again felt that spark.   
Ranma remembered something her mother had said once a long time ago, before the curse of her kind struck her and she had to start hunting. She hadn't understood it all then, and she only half understood it when her hungry started. Now she understood it all.  
"I never knew that what we were born to take can be given freely," she had said quietly, apparently unaware that Ranma was behind her. Ranma's mind snapped back to the present as Kodachi started to speak.  
"We wanted to ask," Kodachi said. "Would marry us?"  
"Both of you?" Ranma asked, incredulous.  
"Well, if you don't want to," Akane said quietly. Ranma considered the kisses he had just received, real kisses with real love behind them. She looked between the two women. Someone wanted her, really and truly wanted her.  
"YES! YES!" She shouted cheerfully. She circled her arms around both of them and hugged tightly. Her wings wrapped around the three of them as well.  
"Darling!" Kodachi said.  
"Breath!" Akane gasped. Ranma let them go, embarrassed.  
"Err...sorry," she said, laughing nervously. The two other women took deep breathes after coming out of the crushing hug and struggled to keep from fainting. "Umm...when would we do this?"  
  
*******  
  
The official wedding took place quietly that night in the small Masaki temple. It was plenty for Ranma, but Kodachi and Akane both were talking about a full ceremony when assassins were found and killed. The situation had other witnesses besides just Kasumi, Soun and Genma. The two old monks having mixed feelings about the Masaki-style marriage.  
"Are certain this is a good idea?" Ayeka asked doubtfully.  
"Well its a little late to turn back now," Ryoko answered.  
"This is not quite what I had in mind when I spoke to Kodachi," Ayeka said.  
"Not my idea for Akane either," Ryoko noted. "So it isn't like we took away their free wills or anything. All we did was yell into their heads to protect Ranma."  
"Yes, Ryoko," Ayeka agreed. "We touched their souls when we learned about Ranma. Such leaves a mark on mortals. This could be a sign that they moved closer to our personalities."  
"Nah, my Akane is still uptight and your Kodachi is still crazy," Ryoko pointed out. "Besides, Ranma said yes, and neither of us had anything to do with that."  
"Umm," a new voice added. "That would be my fault." Ryoko and Ayeka turned around to see a white haired woman wearing a very revealing outfit.  
"Ehh?" Ayeka said, losing her manners for a moment.  
"What did you do, Urd?" Ryoko asked.  
"Well, Sylphiel was saying that this Ranma person was going to mean a lot of work for her," Urd said. "So when I heard those two were going to ask, I thought that maybe if he were already married the problems would be less."  
"What did you do to our neice?" Ayeka repeated for Ryoko.  
"I just sort of gave him some nightmares about being rejected," Urd said. "Made him a little more susceptible to accepting an offer." Ryoko and Ayeka stared. "Hey, this one worked! Why are you looking at me like that for."  
"At least they'll watch out for Ranma," Ayeka said, frustrated. She turned to look back towards the prime material world and immediately closed the scrying window and flushed a little in embarrassment.  
"Something wrong?" Ryoko asked.  
"Little Ranma really is all grown up," Ayeka said simply. Ryoko shook her head, expecting that Ranma was probably taking a lot of coaxing to do anything.  
"It's getting to the good stuff then," Urd said mischievously, and walked towards the pool. Both Ryoko and Ayeka moved to grab her by either arm and start to escort her out of their realm. "Don't tell me you're not interested, Ryoko?"  
"Ranma's family, Urd," Ryoko said firmly.  
"At any rate shouldn't you be speaking to your superior about your most likely unauthorized actions today?" Ayeka asked.  
"IT WORKED!!!!" Urd protested.  
  
  
[Back to Martial Artists and Mayhem: Third Edition ][1]

   [1]: http://members.aol.com/roquenimorgul/mam.html



	17. Newlywed Games and Family Troubles

  
TitleMartial Artists and Mayhem: Third Edition/Title  
  
  
  
Newlywed Games and Family Troubles  
  
  
"You're cheating," Akne growled. "Somehow, I know you're cheating."  
"This is the fourth toss, Akane-dear," Kodachi said smiling. "You've been watching any sort of magical interference. You must face facts, I've won."  
"I still think you cheated," Akane said.  
"You can view it in this manner, Akane," Kodachi said. "As...shy as you and Lord Ranma both are, you'd never get anywhere without me to get things started."  
"I still say you cheated," Akane insisted.  
"How could I cheat?" Kodachi insisted. "You provided the dice."  
"How do I know you didn't switch them out for your own?" Akane asked.  
"Trust me," Kodachi said with a smile. "I did not switch out your sister's dice."  
  
*******  
  
"So she's going to be first, huh?" Lina thought. "I could have sworn it would be that Battle Priestess." Lina shrugged and continued to go about providing the three with a wedding present.  
"Actually, this might be good for now," Lina decided. "Akane and Ranma will be better protectors than Kodachi and Ranma."  
  
*******  
  
"Sorry to keep you waiting, Lord Ranma," Kodachi purred as she slid into the room.  
"Umm, where's Akane," Ranma asked nervously as Kodachi sat down next to him and gave him a hungry look.  
"I'm certain she can keep herself...amused for the time being," Kodachi said. "We thought that perhaps the both of us deserved some time alone with you before we have to share you."  
"And she let you go first?" Ranma asked doubtfully.  
"Actually," Kodachi said she leaned forward almost eliminating the distance between them. "We rolled for the privilege, Lord Ranma. And I won."  
"Do you think you could just call me Ranma?" the half-demon asked.  
"I don't think it will be a concern," Kodachi said as she kissed him.  
  
*******  
  
"That was a lot different than I thought it would be," Ranma said.  
"Huh?" Kodachi asked intelligently.  
"I mean, I've seen thousands of memories of sex," Ranma said. Kodachi sat up and stared at Ranma.  
"Huh?" she repeated.  
"And I've kissed a lot of people," Ranma said. "So I thought I had some clue of how intense it would be."  
"Huh!?"  
"Kodachi are you okay?" Ranma asked. "I didn't hurt you did I?" Kodachi shook her head, stood up, and walked out the door. "Did I do something wrong?"  
  
*******  
  
"Finished?" Akane asked as Kodachi walked into the room.  
"Huh?" Kodachi said, before sitting down. Akane leaned forward worriedly and whispered an spell to look over the unusually speechless woman.  
"There's nothing wrong with you," Akane said, confused. Kodachi shook her head. "Just exhausted?"  
"Huh." Kodachi shrugged.  
"Good?" Akane asked.  
"Huh." She nodded.  
"Going to join us later?" Akane asked. Kodachi nodded, still blinking. "Okay, I guess its my turn now." Kodachi nodded. It wasn't until a minute after Akane was gone that Kodachi managed to find some words.  
"That was his first time?" Kodachi asked the empty room, still shocked.  
  
*******  
  
"You impressed Kodachi," Akane said nervously as she sat next to Ranma.  
"I did?" Ranma asked. "The way she walked out of here."  
"You didn't know what she was thinking?" Akane asked.  
"She was thinking what she was saying," Ranma said. "'Huh.'"  
"Well, she was very impressed," Akane said.  
"Okay," Ranma said, moving to sit right next to Akane. There was silence for a little while as both of them tried to work up the nerve to do something.  
"Ranma," Akane said after a moment. "Can I ask a favor."  
"Uhh, sure," Ranma said. "What?"  
"You and Kodachi didn't have sex as women did you?" Akane asked. Ranma shook his head. "Since she had you as a man first, I'd like to have you as a woman first."  
"I guess," Ranma said. "Do you mean now?" He put an arm around her shoulders.  
"After this," Akane said. "I think Kodachi will still be dazed."  
"Okay, I guess," Ranma said.  
  
*******  
  
Kodachi waited for a break in the noise of the bedroom before she walked in to join her spouses.  
"I must apologize for my earlier..." Kodachi stopped mid sentence as she saw Akane picking herself up off a female Ranma. "I see you found your own first, Akane-dear."  
"You had your chance," Akane noted breathlessly, seeming somewhat stunned herself. So did Ranma, but then, she had seemed a little out of it after being with Kodachi too. It wasn't really until he had revealed that it had been his first time that Kodachi's brain temporarily shut down.  
Kodachi didn't have an experience to compare the act to, but just the idea of an virginal incubus had been enough to do it.  
"Are you...umm...feeling better?" Ranma asked. Kodachi smiled.  
"Yes, Ranma-dear," she said. "Are you two rested?"  
"Rested enough," Akane said.  
  
*******  
  
Ranma stretched awake and struggled out from between the still sleeping Akane and Kodachi. He smiled shyly in memory of the last night. He looked on either side of him at Akane and Kodachi and his smile faded a little.  
"Akane? Kodachi?" he asked nervously. He hesitantly shook Akane to wake her up and the priestess rolled over to reveal a grey-pale, open-eyed stare. Ranma flinched back and knocked Kodachi too the floor, where she tumbled limply and turned up to stare at the ceiling with the same empty stare.  
  
*******  
  
"Noo!" Ranma shouted snapping awake, gasping in terror.  
"What?" Akane demanded waking up to the sound and looking about for the direction of the threat. "What's happening?" Kodachi sat up as well, demurely yawning then leaning in close to Ranma.  
"I think you are mistaking the problem Akane-dear" Kodachi said with a smirk, receiving an irritated look in response. "Did you have a nightmare, darling?" Ranma nodded, catching his breath.  
"Yeah," he said. "You were both dead."  
"Oh," Akane said, calming down as she realized it wasn't a physical threat. "Well, we're all fine, and we'll make sure it stays that way." She leaned over and kissed Ranma's cheek.  
"I hope so," Ranma said quietly.  
  
*******  
  
"She didn't come looking for you, Mikkie," Azusa said, tsking. "If she's dead..."  
"Then we're both doomed," Mikado snapped.  
"I don't think so," Azusa chirped. "I'm not the one that put the moves on the Mistress's lost toy."  
"Well it isn't a worry anyway," Mikado said. "She's alive. And she's going to come for me soon. We'll have to be ready for her, and anybody that comes with her."  
"That's easy enough," Azusa shrugged. "You said the demon was afraid of cats didn't you?" Her smile died at Mikado's expression  
"I wouldn't try that," he said. "She'll be much too much for us to handle after that."  
"From what I saw last night," Azusa said, tesaingly. "She already is."  
"Only in a direct fight," Mikado promised. "We need an appropriate setting to lay a trap."  
"There aren't any sites dedicated to the Akuma around here," Azusa said. "Aside from the Mistress's temple at least."  
"We can't go there until this is resolved," Mikado snapped.  
Then Azusa smiled and continued in a sing song voice. "But there is an abandoned building a little outside of town. That might do the job."  
"What kind of building," Mikado asked.  
"I don't know," Azusa said shrugging. "But its got some of the cutest statues."  
  
*******   
  
"Please!" Soun yelled. "You cannot abandon the monastery!!"  
"He's right, boy," Genma added. "The whole point was that you and Akane would carry on the Anything Goes school."  
"Dad, Uncle Saotome" Akane addressed them, frustrated. "There are people out there trying to kill us, can we talk about this later."  
"And why would they possibly want to stay at that dusty old monastery anyway?" Kodachi asked, not noticing Akane flinch. Ranma stayed quiet, sweating nervously.  
"Kodachi," Akane said, tightly. "I don't need the help."  
"Ahhh!!" Soun wailed. "My little girl is giving up the life of discipline for the luxury of the lazy corrupt upper classes." Kodachi crossed her arms and arched her eyebrow.  
"Pardon me?" Kodachi asked.  
"Ranma as man of the household," Genma started. "You must insist your wives come with you back to the monastery!" Akane and Kodachi both turned there looks on Ranma, who thankfully didn't notice as he was giving his father his own insulted look.  
"So I'm supposed to insist that we all move into the monastery," Ranma said.  
"Exactly," Genma said, proud that his son had seen the truth of the matter.  
"Which got crowded when we moved in," Ranma asked.  
"Well..."  
"And Kasumi had to expend magic to feed all of us," Akane added.  
"With the Kuno fortune behind us," Genma said. "There'd be no problems."  
"I see no reason not to aid Akane-dear's family," Kodachi said, in an honestly charitable if somewhat condescending manner.  
"Kodachi," Akane said tightly again.  
"But I will not abandon Kuno lands," Kodachi continued. "And with Tatewaki banished until he atones, and father still missing. I am the only one remaining, even if I am now Saotome."  
"But the school," Soun protested. "It must be inherited." Akane and Ranma glanced at each other.  
"Umm," Ranma said. "Living here doesn't mean we're going to forget everything you know."  
"There is a tradition to be maintained," Genma insisted, drawing a very doubtful look from his child.  
"Look we can run the school from there," Akane said. "But Ranma's right, it'll be too crowded for us right now." She turned to her father. "Unless you want to be constantly tripping over me and Ranma, or me, Ranma and Kodachi, or just me and..." she chose her next word for best effect on her increasingly scandalized father. "Dacchi. Together, intimately?"  
"Akane-dear," Kodachi said, blushing. She was enjoying the joke Akane was making at her father's expense. "I should have known that you truly appreciated my beauty as much as Ranma."  
"I really don't think I have to worry about that last one," Soun said, grasping at straws. Akane gave him a look Ranma had already begun to recognize.  
"Oh, Dacchi," Akane said, turning to the other woman.  
"Yes, Aka..mph!?" Kodachi's eyes popped wide as Akane gave her a full passionate kiss.   
Ranma felt Kodachi's thoughts go through a rather insane roller coaster. She started with surprise that Akane was kissing her, moved to horror upon remembering that Akane was always female, then to shock that she was enjoying it, finally she was just enjoying it.  
~I guess there's a benefit to being a little crazy,~ Ranma thought as he listened in on the very sudden turn around and watched Kodachi pretty much melt in Akane's arms.  
"Well, Dad," Akane asked turning her head away from the woman in her arms to look at him. "Or do want to see something mo..."  
"WAAAAHHHH!!!" Soun yelled, turning into a crying rocket running out of the estate. "My little girl is all grown up!!!!"  
"Tendo, wait!" Genma shouted, chasing after his friend. "We haven't convinced them to go back to the monastery."  
"That was...umm," Ranma was as red as his female form's hair. "An interesting way to get rid of them."  
"I know my dad, he's stubborn," Akane said, she turned back to Akane still in her hands. "Sorry about that, Dacchi."  
"Huh?" Kodachi asked.  
"Are you oka..mph?!" Akane found the tables turned as Kodachi kissed her.  
"Should I give the two of you some time alone now?" Ranma asked smiling a little.  
"Uhhh..." Akane started.  
"Less talk, Akane-dear," Kodachi said, pulling her back to the kiss. Ranma quietly snuck out of the room as the two fell to the floor.  
  
*******  
  
"Ranma," two musical voices called out.   
"Could you come here?"   
"Please, Ranma-dear?"  
"On my way," he said in return.  
  
*******  
  
"How can someone so publicly uptight," Kodachi said, gasping for breath. "Be so..."  
"Enthusiastic?" Ranma finished. Kodachi nodded.  
"I haven't lost my temper for more than a day," Akane noted. "All that energy had to go somewhere." Kodachi and Ranma stared at her and wondered if she was joking.   
Kodachi didn't know why she felt so behind Ranma and Akane, but ever since she and Ranma first started off the wedding night she had been feeling somewhat hot. It was making her a little tired and off balance. She had assumed it was just exercise. Especially since now that they were at least temporarily winding down it seemed to be going away.  
  
*******  
  
"That's Shinjuku down there," Ukyou noted irritably. "Of all the parts of Tokyo to get lost in, you take me all the way back to where I started?"  
"At least we can find the way to Nerima from here," Ryouga said. Ukyou closed her eyes and reminded herself that she was rurouni and thus above petty anger. Then she reminded herself that she was probably five times as old as this human wanderer, and she really shouldn't let a strapling like him get the better of her.  
"Listen, Jackass," Ukyou said tightly. "Right now there is a very important little girl in the hands of who knows who..."  
"So the Kamiya Temple did lose the child," a voice said behind them. Ukyou and Ryouga turned to see who was talking to them. "That vision I received must be from my Lord then."  
"Ryuu," Ukyou breathed quietly.  
"It has been a long time, Ukyou," Ryuu smiled. "I see you're dallying with the monkeys."  
"This is the guy you thought I was related to," Ryouga asked, feeling the evil drip off the man.  
"You should no better than that," Ryuu growled angrily. "What do I have to do with humans and elves except for a foul miscarriage of fate. Half-elves! They can't even give us our own name! Well when we are all that remain there will be a name for us!" Ukyou noted the metal headband her cousin was wearing and her eyes widened.  
"Tenken!" she snapped. Ryouga's eyes narrowed and he reached for his umbrella.  
"That is the title I have taken," Ryuu admitted proudly, he watched Ryouga and smirked. Still the man felt vaguely uneasy about his near-twin's presence. "Do you two care to face the power that destroyed Kumon? I finally learned to master them." He drew his own sword, a flickering blade that seemed to burst in flames as the light sparked off it. "Master and adapt them."  
  
*******  
  
The blonde woman turned at the sound of shattering wood and turned to see an enraged red-haired man stroll into her office, a pair of cross-marks on his face. Behind him came an equally enraged woman with long black hair. Both of them held swords, one of wood and one of metal.  
"Where is she?" the woman demanded angrily. "Where did you hide her!" The blonde smiled superiorly and leaned back in her chair.  
"The Lord of the Hitokiri and his Celestial Cunt," she said, unconcerned. "What august visitors I have. Who are you looking for?"  
"Don't play games with us, Mara," Kenshin said in a soft, angry growl. "You know why we're here."  
"Tsk, tsk, tsk," Mara said. "This is against the rules. As long as I don't act directly, neither can you. Then again you can't act indirectly can you? Shishio's worshippers are mobilizing on the borders. The Kasshin and Rurouni are preparing for war, and all you two can muster for your family interests is one promising Rurouni. Who, by the way, is about to try and take on the current Tenken, but you knew that, didn't you?"  
Neither of them answered.  
"And of course Ryoko and Heero will soon be in same situation," Mara said. "Tsk, tsk, tsk. Perhaps you should have told them about the girl. It would have been next to impossible to get her with all four of you watching."  
"What do you plan to gain from taking her," Kaoru demanded. "What does a Goddess of Temptation need with her anyway? You have enough succubi, incubi, eriynes and who knows what else?"  
"What are you doing with our daughter?" Kenshin demanded. He wished that he was allowed to handle this directly, but the damnable temptress in front of him was right about the rules. He had to operate through mortal or planar agents as long as she did. The alternative was another cataclysmic war in the heavens. The Akuma would lose badly, but not before much of the world was devastated.  
"I'm making sure she's safe," Mara said innocently.   
"Safe!?" Kaoru snapped moving forward. "You call killing her guardian and dragging her to some hidden spot keeping her safe?"  
"Shishio had learned about your rather poor attempt to hide her on the mortal plane, and he was going to move." She shook her head. "It's always the same, isn't it Kenshin?"  
"What do you mean by that?" his eyes narrowed.  
"You couldn't keep Tomoe safe," Mara said. "You couldn't keep the demon scum in their prisons. You couldn't save your people from being turned into a race of sluts, rapists and whores. You couldn't protect Ryoko or Heero, they had to fight for survival over a thousand years before they escaped the Abyss. And of course, how could we forget your youngest, until recently of course."  
"She died in the betrayal," Kenshin said angrily. Kaoru gripped the shoulder of her husband's avatar.  
"Who are you to say such things?!" Kaoru snapped. "You've been a goddess for less than a millenium. You even abandoned your following for fifteen years! Of course, what would I expect from a low slut like you."  
"Those fifteen years were not my decision," Mara growled, smile faded into an angry scowl. "I forgot who I was for a time."  
"I'm sure you have an excuse!" Kaoru snapped. "Layabouts like you always have an excuse. You steal our daughter for safe-keeping and dare to accuse us of negligence! What gives you the right!?"  
"I have every right!" Mara shouted, slamming her hands on the desk in front of her, shattering it. Neither of the two greater powers were impressed.  
"What grudge do you bear me?" Kenshin demanded angrily.  
"You pretend not to know?" Mara asked. She laughed bitterly and looked away. "I know that you told Ryoko her sister died, and she certainly didn't pass up the chance to adopt someone with the same name. But do you really think Kagato would pass up the chance to experiment on the Battousai's child, who do you think the first succubus was? Do you know how painful that transformation was? What her first experience with so-called 'love' was?"  
Kenshin and Kaoru's eyes widened as they realized what was being said.  
"You're her." Kaoru gasped.  
"Nodoka?" Kenshin asked. Mara smiled darkly.  
"I don't use that name anymore," she said.  
"I didn't know..." Kenshin started.  
"How could you know?" Mara asked. "You were too busy fighting."  
"I was a fool in those centuries," Kenshin said. "Things have changed."  
"No they haven't," Mara snapped. "You still can't protect your family."  
"Why are you doing this?" Kaoru shouted. "She's your sister."  
"It's necessary, isn't it Father?" Mara asked. "I tried Father's way for a time, and everything I built, everything that depended on me nearly collapsed. No, the only way to protect the weak is to make them strong. And I'll put your child and mine through hell to make sure they are!!"   
  
[Back to Martial Artists and Mayhem: Third Edition ][1]

   [1]: http://members.aol.com/roquenimorgul/mam.html



	18. Challenges

  
TitleMartial Artists and Mayhem: Third Edition/Title  
  
  
  
Challenges  
  
  
"What nothing to say?" Mara asked.  
"Nodoka..." Kenshin started.  
"That's not my name any more!!" Mara shouted, angrily slamming the wall next to her. "Nodoka died a long long time ago."  
"I'm sorry I wasn't there for you," Kenshin said, ignoring her outburst. "But this is wrong."  
"Oh no, this is right," Mara said. "The Akuma will die, Father. All four of them, I'll be the only one left. You should be glad. It is your blood who will carry the swords that will avenge us on those butchers."  
"Innocents will die," Kaoru protested angrily.  
"Then they die!" Mara snapped. "Pathetic mortals with a mayfly existence, they'll die anyway."  
"GIVE ME BACK MY DAUGHTER!!" Kaoru shouted angrily. Mara was thrown back against the wall at the force, revealing the difference between a greater power and a young, lesser power. As the outburst died down, Mara smirked.  
"Ahh, just announce our location to everyone," Mara said. Kaoru growled. "Now I have to leave, business to attend to you know. You're welcome to try and find Linn. And I do mean try." Mara vanished, ending the physical avatars existence and pulling her awareness back to her planar home.  
"I know she's your daughter, Kenshin," Kaoru said. "But you heard what she said. She plans to put Linn through hell."  
"I know," Kenshin said, sorrowfully. "And her own child as well, but we won't let it happen." He said the last confidentally. "She'll be found."  
"If anything happens to Linn," Kaoru said. "I'll have her following destroyed, she'll lose her godhead. And THEN I can do something to that..." Kenshin sighed and nodded reluctantly.  
"She's bitter and hurting," Kenshin said sadly. "And she's right, I did fail back then." Karou looked at her husband, and comforted him.  
~Even if it were true,~ Kaoru thought, doubting that. ~It doesn't give her the right...~  
They vanished away before anyone came to investigate the outburst of divine power.  
  
*******  
  
Ukyou drew her sword and held it ready in front of her, watching Ryuu grimly.  
"I knew you could be stupid," Ukyou said. "But using two magics known to lead to self-destruction?"  
Ryuu smiled. "Stupid is living like a ghost just because you happen to be of mixed blood."  
"You should get out of here while you can," Ukyou said. "This isn't your fight."  
"I can't just leave you to fight this creep on your own," Ryouga insisted, brandishing his umbrella.  
"And you're going to fight with that pathetic little toy?" Ryuu asked, smiling.  
"Yes, I am," Ryouga said smiling. He lunged forward in a straight stab with his umbrella. The abruptness of the motion surprised both Ukyou and Ryuu, though they recovered quickly.  
Ryuu smirked and casually brought his flaming sword up to brush aside the incoming weapon. The umbrella didn't budge and Ryuu had to dodge out of the way, frowning. He was stopped from making any other sort of action by the sight of Ukyou charging in from his side. He was surprised as she leaped into the air.  
~She wants to end this quickly,~ Ryuu thought.  
"Ryu Tsui Sen!" Ukyou shouted diving downward with the sword leading. Ryuu rolled back out of the way smirking. Ukyou hit the ground and had to roll to absorb the shock as well, coming to her feet and facing Ryuu.  
"What is it about becoming a Rurouni that makes you all so predictable?" Ryuu asked. Before Ukyou could respond Ryouga came in again, still stabbing with his umbrella. This time Ryuu didn't try to casually brush aside the attack.  
"Fiend! Prepare to die!" Ryouga shouted angrily.  
"No, wait!" Ukyou shouted.  
"Moko Kaimon Ha!" Ryuu shouted, shifting to a two-handed grasp of his longsword to push the umbrella to the side and launching a powerful kick that tossed Ryouga across the scene. An aura of shimmering darkness followed the kick and faded as the Tenken took a solid stance again.  
Ukyou came in, sword flying. Images of that same aura destroying the central fortress of Kumon in her memory. Ryuu's blade in a handed grasp again caught her blade and smiled as he blocked Ukyou's strikes.  
~Keep smiling, Jackass,~ Ukyou thought. ~We keep this up and that sword arm is going to be too far out to do you any good.~ With the one-handed grip Ryuu was maintaining, she was finding it easy to slowly maneuver his guard where she wanted it.  
"You always were too impressed with weaponry," Ryuu smirked. Ukyou did her best not to be distracted by that comment. She noticed the incoming fist with just time to roll back so it merely clipped her shoulder. "Hono Dokuja Tanketsu Sho!!"  
Ukyou felt herself become airborne from the impact. That shimmering darkness followed her and pulled along a burning fire. The burning died quickly as the darkness smacked solid into her blowing it out and pushing her along again. She flipped about and caught her feet again, but she was still skidding backwards and looking forward to a rough fall, until she smacked into something behind her.   
"Ryouga?" she gasped looking up.   
"I'm impressed," Ryuu said. "That attack can destroy a castle gate in one blow."  
"It felt like it," Ryouga agreed.  
"Back off, kid, this is about to get ugly." Ukyou grimaced and got into stance again, one arm hanging loosely at her side. ~I don't want to get serious with another survivor but...~  
"I think I'll have to actually get serious," Ryouga agreed. Ukyou snorted.  
"What do you think...?" Ryuu paused as he watched Ryouga step forward. The human grew several inches as he walked forward, wings appearing from his back, folding outward and then loudly snapping to Ryouga's back. An aura of power and righteous menace filled the scene as Ryouga hefted his umbrella.  
"What the fuck?" Ukyou said, impressed. Then shook her head clear.  
"That explains why you're still alive," Ryuu said, clearing his head of the surprise. "But it won't make a difference as far as this battle goes."  
"We'll see about that," Ryouga said, snapping open his umbrella and sending it along in a buzzsaw. Ryuu calmly sidestepped the attack and prepared as the celestial waded into combat.  
Ukyou grimaced at the embarassment of the shock and hefted her sword before following along behind, looking for an opportunity. Usually one on one was how she preferred to fight, or one on many, but Ryuu was too dangerous to take so lightly. Besidses, who was she to deny heavenly aid.  
Ryuu slashed out with sword as he dodged under Ryouga's strike, cutting a slim line across his side. Ryouga grimaced but he had dodged aside before the blade could cut too deep. He caught his umbrella as it came back in and prepared to lunge in again. He hesitated as Ukyou appeared, fighting one handed.  
"Hey! You can't fight like that," Ryouga shouted.  
"She can't answer right now," Ryuu said, smiling. "She's a little busy trying to stay alive." Ryouga growled and moved in. He glowed white as he took a space between Ukyou and their attacker. The celestial pushed her away, sending the white aura along with her. Ukyou rolled hard to the ground.  
"What was that for you...!?" Ukyou stopped and examined herself, as injured as she had been, that fall should have really hurt her. She briefly examined her shoulder and was surprised to find it healed. She looked up to see Ryouga throwing back Ryuu by sheer brute strength, and then gathering powering. "Don't kill him!!"  
"Power of heaven smite thee!!" Ryouga shouted unleashing a bright flash of pure white light that flashed over the scene and blanked out Ukyou's vision for a moment. When it cleared, Ukyou saw Ryuu lying crumpled on the ground and Ryouga looking down victorious.  
"Gotcha," Ryouga said smirking.  
~Oh no, Kenshin forgive me,~ Ukyou thought wearily. ~I should have...~  
"That actually hurt," Ryuu moaned sitting up and smirking. Ukyou and Ryouga stared at him in shock. "Very good."   
Ryouga bridled at the mocking tone and flashed forward, swinging down with his umbrella. Ryuu rolled out of the way and stood up to Ryouga's side. The Tenken smiled evilly as he slashed down with his blade.  
"May Lord Shi-Shi-o lend me power!" he shouted catching, and slicing through the celestial umbrella. Ryouga flinched back, holding the remainder of his weapon in shock. "A blight on your lives!!!"   
A greasy black cloud blew outward from Ryuu's mouth as he shouted the spell. Ryouga was too close, but Ukyou saw it coming in time to reverse her approach and avoid the dark spell. The wave of inky darkness washed outward and then faded into nothing as the light had before.  
Ryuu frowned as he noticed that Ukyou had avoided the blight spell, but turned his attention back to Ryouga as the celestial staggered back, weakly coughing. He rose his sword up and swung down at the disoriented celestial. His strike was blocked.  
"No one is going to die here," Ukyou promised.   
She proceeded to rain blows on Ryuu, taking comfort in the frown her opponent was giving her. She wasn't going to make the same mistake she had last time and ignore that open hand. She could hear Ryouga struggling to his feet behind her, but tried not to let it distract her. It wasn't long before Ryuu's flaming sword was sent flying away from him.  
"I've got you!" Ukyou shouted, smirking as Ryuu leaped back. "Ryu Sou S..!"   
"Kijin Rachu Dan!!" Ryuu shouted spreading out his arms wide.   
A sickle shaped blade of darkness ripped out from his outstretched arms and soared at her. The blade sliced through her sword on its way to her, and she barely ducked and rolled under it. A blast of air from the attack sent her off course, sending her painfully into a rock.  
"No weapon," Ryuu said above her. "No threat." Ukyou felt herself picked up roughly, she glared angrily at the man holding her. He had an upraised hand that was becoming rimmed in a aura of fiery darkness.  
"Forget something?" Ukyou asked angrily.   
Ryuu felt a small surge of power and suddenly the magic fire around his hand flared blindingly bright. He dropped Ukyou and tried to block out the light. Ukyou smirked as she tried to back away from the man, she could mend her sword in a moment, and then the fight would be back on. She did not expect the blinded Ryuu to reach out and grab her with the enchanted hand.  
Ukyou screamed in terror and pain as it gripped her hand. It burned, terribly and painfully hot. And the flames were catching on her clothes.  
But that was not all, she could feel it pulling at her. Pulling at her soul, stealing her life away. She remembered the dried husks that remained of some of those that had tried to stop Ryuu's father as he fought to control this new power. Ryuu was stealing away her life, like some living vampire.  
Then the contact was broken and Ryuu was pushed away, still batting at his eyes, but smiling. It was obvious he could see them at least somewhat.  
"This has been fun," Ryuu said. "But time to end this now." He stood solidly and and blinked his eyes once or twice more.   
Ryouga growled, he could tell Ryuu was healed now, and both he was weakened and Ukyou had fallen unconscious after Ryuu had let go of her. Even if Ryuu hadn't healed himself, Ryouga wondered if he would have been weak enough for them to defeat.  
~I don't want to have to do this...~ Ryouga thought to himself as Ryuu stalked inward confidentally. He took a deep breath and shouted. "MOTHER!!!!!!!"  
It is often said that inspiration strikes like a bolt of lightning. In this case it was several such bolts. Ryuu covered his eyes as the sky rained down bolt after bolt between him and his targets, a veritable wall of power. When it finally faded away both the rurouni and the celestial were gone.  
"Well, I suppose we'll have to deal with them later," Ryuu said, sheathing his blade. "They'll make an annoying obstacle later."  
  
*******  
  
Ukyou blinked awake to find herself in a world of shadowy wisps and immaterial terrain. She cricked her neck and glanced around, trying to figure out where she was. She didn't think she was dead, the mark where Ryuu had grabbed her was still there, though it appeared to have healed more than she would have thought possible. Unless she had been out for a long time. Maybe she was dead, and the mark was just there.  
"Where am I?" Ukyou asked.  
"The ethereal plane," a voice said behind her. Ukyou turned around to see a little girl wearing goggles with a hammer strapped to her back. Behind the girl she could see Ryouga sitting in the wisps rather contritely.   
"What?" Ukyou asked. "Why?" The little girl suddenly got very irritated, almost turning purple in anger.  
"Because HE can't come home yet," the girl said pointing back at Ryouga. "Because he just had to run an errand for Auntie Urd." Ryouga winced. "Never mind that his Mother told him not to deal with Auntie Urd. Never mind that the last time he went to visit Auntie Urd he got lost, and hasn't yet gotten un-lost!"   
She glared back at Ryouga who winced again.   
"Banned from the upper planes until he can manage to translate drunken babble into what exactly Urd sent him to do!? ARRGGGGGHHH!! I'm going to get her! Gah, he's just like his father! He'll be running off that fire-haired witch next."  
Ukyou sweat-dropped as the little girl paced wringing her hands. Her eyes were wide as she realized just who it was talking to her. She immediately kneeled before the ranting goddess and bowed. It wasn't a kowtow, that she would only do for Kenshin or Kaoru, but it was deeply respectful.  
"Sorry to intrude on you Lady Skuld," Ukyou said politely. Skuld blinked and looked down at her for a moment. Then she pointed and looked back to Ryouga  
"This mortal has manners," Skuld said. "Which reminds me..."  
"Yeah?" Ryouga asked nervously.  
"What are you doing dallying with mortals instead of figuring out what you're supposed to do?!" Skuld demanded.  
"Ummm, Great Lady," Ukyou felt a little strange addressing the little girl like that. "We weren't dallying, he was leading me to Nerima." Skuld stared at her in disbelief and then turned to look back at Ryouga.  
"Ryouga, honey," Skuld said sweetly.  
"Yes, Mom?" Ryouga asked nervously.  
"You didn't tell her that you could lead her somewhere," Skuld asked. "Did you?"  
"Well, umm," Ryouga scratched the back of his neck. "I said I'd been to Nerima." Skuld grabbed her hammer and swung down, conking him on the head. Ukyou swallowed nervously and sweated as Skuld turned to face her.  
"Really, hanging around a mortal, inhibiting a greater power's minions," Skuld shook her head irritably. "My son has really been hanging around with Urd far too much."  
"Uhhhh...Lady Skuld?" Ukyou said weakly.  
"You're still here?!" Skuld said, surprised. "You have quest, get to it! Mortals." She rolled her eyes.  
"But how do I..." Ukyou stopped as the ethereal plane disappeared around her and she and Ryouga were suddenly in a clearing overlooking a town. The main fortress hanging on the edge of a cliff. "Get out of here?"  
She stood up and looked around confused.and glanced at the dazed Ryouga. She walked over to him and glared.  
"Oww that hurt," Ryouga muttered as he was coming to.  
"Hey, jacka..." Ukyou started angrily. Before she could finish a bolt of lightning came out of the sky and plastered her to the ground. "Owwww."  
"She must have still been listening," Ryouga said scratching his head. Ukyou debated whether bashing Ryouga's head in with what remained of her sakaba was worth getting zapped again.  
  
*******  
  
"Ranma-darling, Akane-dear," Kodachi called out, looking toward the gates of the estate. A blonde girl was staring inside the gates, smiling stupidly. "Can you come here for a moment?"  
"What is it?" Akane asked as she came to stand next to Kodachi.  
"Do you know that person?" she asked pointing. Ranma came around them to see what they were looking at.  
"YOU!!!" he shouted, rushing across the grounds. The blonde girl watched, unconcerned as he leaped the gate and came down on top of, or rather through her.  
"Oh dear, did you think little Azusa would come herself?" the projection asked. Ranma growled and sneered at the image.  
"Who is this trollop?" Kodachi demanded, coming to the gates.  
"This is that bastard's partner," Ranma growled. All eyes narrowed and glared at the smiling blonde.  
"What are you doing here?" Akane demanded.  
"Oh, I just wanted to apologize for Miki's behavior," Azusa said. "He should never have taken more than was offered. Your husband offered...her hand, not her lips. Tsk Tsk...some men just can't settle for being friends."   
Kodachi frowned and crossed her arms. Projection or not, the woman's mind was with them, and there were things she could do as a priestess of Ayeka.  
"You sent the c..c..cat," Ranma cricked his neck. "You summoned dogs against me."  
"And you destroyed them too." The girl pouted. "I have to wait before I can play with all my pretties."  
"Why are you here you little bitch?" Akane demanded coming through the gate and confronting the projection.  
"I came to tell you where Miki is," the girl said honestly, giving that same vacuous smile. "Consider it feminine solidarity."  
"You have to have a soul to be feminine," Ranma snapped, angrily.  
"Oh, you can see that can you?" Azusa asked, surprised. Kodachi lost her patience and reached out. "Oh what is the pretty going to do to poor widdle Azusa?"  
"I have had enough of your idiotic banter," Kodachi said. "You have, by your own admission, endangered the lives of my spouses. And now you dare to show yourself on the gates of my family's stronghold and expect that I should not rebuke you?"   
Kodachi closed her hand into a fist and almost immediately an immaterial tangle of vines sprang up around Azusa's image and seemed to grow through the girl. Azusa's image screamed in shock and pain as the phantom vines dragged her to the ground.  
"You are safe from Ranma-darling and Akane-dear as you are," Kodachi smirked, stalking out of the estate and circling the helpless phantasm. "But you must not have known who or what I was."  
"Get these ugly diseased vines out of me!" Azusa demanded angrily, hatefully. That vacuous smile was completely gone now as the vines wriggled through her.  
"Ugly, diseased vines?" Kodachi repeated, taking offense. She growled and clenched her fist hard, the phantom vines began to grow vines and tear through the image as Ranma and Akane looked on, moderately nervous. "Where is this uncultured lout that is your partner?"  
"The abandoned fortress outside of town!" Azusa answered, shrieking in pain. She ripped her face towards Kodachi and smiled again. "You'll regret this, pretty. I'll torture you slowly over all the years the Mistress gives to me." Kodachi arched an eyebrow and commanded the vines to move again. The woman shrieked pitifully, equal parts enraged and terrified.  
"Leave my presence," Kodachi snapped, waving her hands and dismissing the vines. Azusa virtually growled before her projection vanished.  
"She was going to tell us anyway," Ranma said after she had gone. "Didja have ta do that? All it did was get her on your case."   
"We could have handled her later," Akane agreed. Kodachi walked to Ranma and reached a hand behind his back to trace the scars that cat had given him, hidden by Ranma's clothes. She kissed him lightly on the cheeks and then walked to Akane taking her hand, and tracing the similar scars there on her arm and kissing the inside of Akane's hand.  
"It was necessary," Kodachi said. She smiled and walked back into the estate. "Are you coming? We must plan what we are to do."  
  
*******  
  
"Kinnosuke," Nabiki said, arching her eyebrow. "What are you doing here? Run out of poor country bumpkins to swindle?" Kinnosuke was one of those Metalliums that Nabiki would rather not deal with. She plotted, schemed, and manipulated, surely. She did not bring great and permanent harm to people that did not, in her mind, deserve it. Even if she didn't advertise the fact that she had limits.  
"Not all of us are lucky enough to have a rich idiot to play with," he said. "Oh wait, he's been banished, insulted a goddess I hear. And what's this about you losing your wizard magic?"  
"That is being remedied," Nabiki said, simply.  
"How ever are you coping?" Kinnosuke asked. "It is well known that you are mostly a diviner. Your following of Xellos is sort of an afterthought correct?"  
"Xellos encourages us to use our own resources rather than depending on him," Nabiki reminded.  
"He also says not to put all your eggs in one basket," Kinnosuke reminded. "Maybe this is a way of teaching you that?" Nabiki faced down, eyes closed, and then looked up smirking. Kinnosuke frowned, whether pretending to be annoyed or otherwise, Nabiki didn't care.  
"Maybe, maybe not," she said. She recalled the dream she had the night before in the library's guest quarters. Looking into a mirror and seeing a smirking black cat with purple highlights. "And what are you in the library for?"  
"My business is outside the library, actually," Kinnosuke said, his turn to smirk. "I just had to extend my condolences for your curse."  
"Well, thank you," Nabiki said, smiling back and walking past him. "Now I must be back to my studies." ~And if you think a third rate schemer like you is going to catch me when I leave neutral ground.~  
"Of course," Kinnosuke said bowing as she passed him. He watched her walk between the apparently endless shelves of secrets that the main Metallium temple maintained.  
  
*******  
  
"They're coming, Miki," Azusa panted. She looked up to see Mikado's smirking face.  
"That sounded painful," he said.  
"The noble bitch is mine," Azusa said angrily.   
  
[Back to Martial Artists and Mayhem: Third Edition ][1]

   [1]: http://members.aol.com/roquenimorgul/mam.html



	19. Payback

Payback:  
  
"I was going to suggest that we take her out to begin with anyway," Mikado said. "Jurain's have exceptional powers over the spirit," he smirked. "As you just discovered, but in a physical battle certainly she would fall first, and that would unbalance the other two I hope."  
"I don't think you understand, Mikky," Azusa said, nearly growling, Mikado stared at her. "I WANT her...forever."  
"That's easy to accomplish, too," he said, confused. "Bind her spirit after death, you know those arts as well."  
"I want her human," Azusa said. "Living, in possession of her soul, with just enough will to resist futilely from now until the ending of my life."  
"We already have to hold back from killing the half-demon," Mikado said. "We can't hold back on all three of them."  
"We won't have to, Mikky," Azusa smiled. "And I can insure they come tonight, unprepared."  
"You plan to walk out into the broad daylight and slip one of those collars around her neck then?" he asked tauntingly. "Or maybe you're spirit can carry it to her, assuming she doesn't merely tear you asunder completely this time."  
"Mikky," she tsked her head. "I don't have to put the collar around her with my own two hands." She stood up and strode to back of the abandoned temple and the stairwell down to the basement. "I think I shall take a nap until night fall."  
As she spoke a small, winged humanoid figure bounced up from the basement bearing one of the pink collars that would consign some poor creature to the extradimensional space were Azusa kept her "pretties."  
  
********  
  
Lina, or at least a part of Lina's consciousness, the Goddess of Fire and Magic had her attention split in many directions, walked through the halls of the Kuno estate and came upon her current pet project in the middle of some sort of planning.   
She recognized the thread of the conversation. The three of them were planning to remove a pair of threats that had recently been making them trouble. One of whom had even threatened Ranma's life. Lina frowned at this.  
She wasn't certain the time was right for any sort of battle. From what she could tell, Ranma still hadn't recovered from Kasumi and Akane's joint efforts in healing him. That would leave the warrior quite vulnerable to the attacks of Mara's minions.  
Akane at least was fine as far as Lina could tell. When she didn't see anything right off the bat, Lina passed her examination onto Kodachi. Which was where Lina grew concerned.   
Kodachi was obviously not operating at her peak level of physical capability. Considering how much more capable in the physical arts Ranma and Akane were than the Jurain, it was very much cause for concern. Just to be on the safe side, Lina examined Kodachi's life force much more thoroughly.  
What she found gave the goddess a severe shock.  
"Her soul's already been touched..." she said nervously.   
She checked further for a moment and noted two faint red lines extending from Kodachi's little fingers. These two lines met a third about half-way to Akane and Ranma. The three red lines braided together, becoming impossible to tell one from the other, forming a little web between the three individuals. A web anchored at each of their little fingers.  
"Well," Lina said. "That was quick...guess I don't have to worry too much about them getting along long term. Better check all three, just so I know what's going on..."  
After a few moments checking over their life forces, Lina found herself nearly choking in shock. From what she could tell, each of "her" trio had been touched in someway by at least one other deity.  
Ranma had been touched by Mara, a great deal. Lina even began to wonder if the boy's claim of being half-succubus was perhaps a little...humble or ignorant. Akane had, predictably, been gripped strongly at one point by Ryoko. Kodachi appeared to have the same situation with her own goddess, Ayeka. And Lina thought she could see Urd's hand putting light touches here and there on all three of them.  
And then Lina had come along  
And she had invoked Privilege.  
"This is going to be....interesting," Lina decided faintly, sweatdropping as much as an invisible, bodiless presence could.  
  
********  
  
Nabiki glanced down at the book in her hands and considered it for a long moment. There were things that one had to consider very carefully. And the step she was about to take could esaily be considered one of those.  
Nabiki approached life from the standard Metallium philosophy. The philosophy that said that variety was better than specialization. She was wondering if she was splitting her energies to far, however.  
She was a diviner. She was a priestess. She was an artificer. She was a...resident of the shadows (the impolite term being thief). One thing that was fixed about her was that she was loyal to her family and loved them greatly.  
If she continued in this quest...there was the very real chance that she'd them only briefly and then spend the rest of her life apart from them.  
She considered what she knew, what she had seen, and sighed long and hard. She didn't know whether she was being tested or played with by her god. He certainly had been known to play some strange games. She didn't really have the option though. Especially not when she heard that Shi-Shio's followers had begun raising the flags of war.  
If Shi-Shio was, in truth moving, then soon, so would the other Akuma. Both signs from Xellos and her own divinations had told her this. And Xellos had given her away to weaken, or at least forestall, one of the edges of the coming battle.  
But, she needed to make a decision now.  
"Are you certain of this decision, Lady Tendo?" Thabian asked. Nabiki looked up into the man's face.  
"I serve the beastlord," she commented, with only a slight amount of nervousness present. No use trying to trick beings that could smell it. "And he called me to this."  
"You are certain then," Thabian asked. Nabiki stared hard into the man's eyes and grimly answered.  
"This isn't even the beginning for me," she said. The man held her stare for a moment before nodding.  
"Come along then," he said.  
  
********  
  
Kinnosuke waited outside the library for his consistant rival to show herself. She couldn't stay in there forever. She had only come with money to support a few days stay, and that would be over soon.  
He was certain that he had Xellos's favor in this undertaking. The Keeper of Secrets had revealed some rather interesting pieces of information. Information he could use to his own benefit as well as Xellos's. Nabiki Tendo appearing at the library without her wizardly magic was just icing on the cake.  
And he still had plenty of time to get started on his assigned task.  
  
********  
  
The plan was fairly simple. Tonight they, meaning Kodachi, would divine what they could of their enemy's dwelling. Tomorrow morning they would scout it out carefully, knowing full well that the two knew who was coming.  
Akane and Ranma glanced across at each other for a moment while Kodachi was examining a weapon. They both seemed to agree with the other as they glanced back to notice the faint sheen of sweat on Kodachi's forehead.  
"Kodachi," Akane said. The priestess blinked and looked up.  
"Hmmm?" she said. "Yes, Akane-dear?"  
"Shouldn't you stay here," Ranma put in. "You look tired."  
"I am perfectly fine, Ranma-darling," Kodachi answered.  
"You're sitting there sweating like you've just run a marathon, Kodachi," Akane said.  
"That's something of an exaggeration," Kodachi said. "And for your information it would seem there is just something in this room that just seems to make me a little anxious."  
She leveled a smoky glance in her spouses' direction, managing to catch them both at once. Her endurance might not have been were she expected it to be, but her desire certainly matched what she considered appropriate.  
"Perhaps a nice soothing soak in the hot baths will settle me down," she said. "There isn't much more we can do here tonight at any rate."   
Kodachi then stood up, opening the front of her robe suggestively as she turned toward the baths. She stretched out, letting the robes fall from her body to reveal her slim, attractive body underneath. The way she stretched made that body do some very interesting things.   
She didn't need to glance over her shoulder to knows Akane and Ranma's eyes were focused on her, but she glanced back anyway. And as she glanced over her shoulder, she smirked and blew a quick pair of kisses. Then she virtually glided out of the room.  
"She's cracked," Akane said distantly, blinking.  
"Yeah, but that just makes her unique," Ranma said, in an equally faint voice.  
"Why are we still sitting down?" Akane asked. Ranma blinked, and then a moment later both of them were moving to follow Kodachi.  
"What manner of--?" Kodachi's voice carried back to them. "AHHHHHHHHH!!!" And then Ranma and Akane were running.   
They caught up to Kodachi in time to see a small demonic creature hopping off of her shoulder. A small pink color surrounded her neck and she clawed at it.  
"Get this off of me!" Kodachi demanded venomously. The imp stared at Kodachi cautiously, an intense look of surprise blazoned across its face. He didn't turn to see Akane and Ranma until it was too late.  
  
********  
  
Azusa snapped out of her nap in the temple basement as she felt her little Antoinne reduced to a bloody smear. She should have been prepared for such an eventuallity, but like her partner, this was the first time she had faced a significant threat.  
"AAARRRRRRRRRRRHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Azusa screamed as some of her power died with her familiar. She sat up, panting and glaring about her angrily until she found the succubus staring at her.  
"Looks like your little pet failed," Mikky said. "Doesn't it." He smiled, in the same manner she had smiled when he had been nearly destroyed.  
"He didn't fail," Azusa snapped angrily, though after a moment she recovered her hyper and cheerful facade. "The pretty is collared, she's just not with widdle Azusa's other pretties yet." And Azusa didn't want to figure out why.  
  
********  
  
"Get this infernal contraption off of my..." Kodachi seized up as a pink flash ran up and down her body. A blank, relaxed look came over her face as her body started to fade away.  
"Kodachi!" Ranma and Akane shouted, reaching out to grab the Jurain before she faded completely away.   
Almost immediately she was returned to full solidity, though the blank look didn't leave her face. A wreath of ghostly vines started to encase her as the pink corona flared up again seemingly trying to crush the vines.  
"It's trying to take me away," Kodachi said in a monotone. "That harridan sent it. I'll fight her as long as I can." With that, Kodachi's eyes closed and the battle between her will and the magical collar continued.  
"Damn it," Ranma shouted.   
He leaned through the transparent light show to kiss her lightly, before letting Akane hold her. While Ranma ran back into the other room, Akane cradled her wife and alternated between glaring daggers at the dead imp and worried glances at Kodachi.  
"They're both going to die," Akane promised, leaning her head in against Kodachi's shoulder. Ranma returned a moment later with Kodachi's robe and started to dress Kodachi.  
"It's wizard magic," Ranma said seriously. "Tofu should be able to do something for her."  
"While we deal with the source," Akane finished, nodding firmly and clenching a fist.  
  
********  
  
The wizard looked over the noble priestess and frowned, not happy with what he saw. He glanced to Ranma and Akane, certainly they could see that the collar was heavily empowered by the schools of conjuration and enchantment. Though he doubted that either of them had access to the more powerful and accurate divination spells that he did.  
"The collar is something I've never seen before," he said. "But I know what it does. Normally, a conjurer summons a denizen of the outer planes that conforms to the shape desired. The summoned creature fights, but is protected from any serious harm, and when defeated or the spell ends, they're sent back where they came from."  
He hadn't yet figured out what was keeping the collar from working completely yet. Kodachi shouldn't have had time to throw up that defense if he had been right. If he didn't know anybetter, he'd say the artifact had bit off more than it could chew.  
"We know that, Master Tofu," Akane said. "What does this have to do with that collar?"  
"Simply put," Tofu said. "It is trying to take Kodachi into a pocket dimension as well as take over her will. I'd say whoever put it around her wants a more unique summoned creature than usual."  
"She wants Kodachi as a slave," Ranma growled. "Because of what she did today."  
"Ranma," Tofu cautioned. Then he noted, with some surprise, Akane's equally enraged face. Tofu had thought it was mostly a matter of resignation on the part of both women.  
Kodachi and Akane had been at each other's throats for the past few weeks. It had been rare that a day would pass without either of them breaking into a loud yelling over something.  
And they always found a way to bump into each other.  
And then Ranma had been attacked.  
Tofu sighed as he finally pieced two and two together. Things like this had happened before, battle priestess and Jurains always seemed to stand a thread between hate and love. Especially when there was a man in contention, otherwise the feelings tended to be a lot more mild. Though this was perhaps one of the quickest turnarounds he had ever heard of.  
"Akane," he continued. "Don't go rushing off to avenge her. This could just as easily be a trap."  
"Can you get the collar off her, wizard?" Ranma asked.  
"Yes, I can," Tofu said. "Then she should be able to help you." Akane and Ranma glanced at each other for a moment and considered.  
"Master," Akane said stepping forward. "There's something else wrong with her. She's feverish, and listless since sometime last night, and..."  
"And you'd just as well not have her with you while she might be ill and endangering herself," Tofu commented.  
"Trust me, Tofu," Ranma said. "Neither of them is going to get a spell off." Akane nodded grimmly.  
  
********  
  
"She's still not in your menagerie?" Mikado asked, starting to become more than a little worried. Azusa looked pale as she shook her head, not wanting to admit that the magic attempting the link was breaking up uselessly.  
"I...I think, Mikky," Azusa said. "That we might want to back off before she wakes up and all three come after us. L...little Azusa needs a lot more power to do this safely...."  
"Too late," Mikado said. "They're coming."   
Azusa snapped to a standing posture and began to prepare her first conjuration. Something a lot more powerful than she had used yet. Her hands casually reached down to grip the wand that also had a significant number of summonings charmed into it.  
To say that Ranma and Akane's arrival was noticeable was to call a tornado annoying. Ranma hadn't bothered with a pure blast of chaos, knowing full well that it would just wash over his opponents. He had instead resorted to something...simpler.  
The red glowing ball flashed in at an almost impossible angle and exploded a few feet away from the roof of the modest temple. The fire hit the stone roof and then reflected down towards the shocked pair.  
Mikado shrugged off the magical attack even as Azusa barely managed to find cover beneath a stone pew. However, the large blocks of stone falling from the ceiling were not something he expected. And while his demonic heritage protected him greatly from the injury, such heavy weights could not go unnoticed.  
Before the singed and brusied pair could do more than get their bearings, a shimmering red hammer appeared from seemingly nowhere to attack them. It even broke past Mikado's magic resistance cracking a few of the demon's ribs.  
Then Ranma and Akane were just there, within arm's reach of each of their targets. As they through back their enemies into the walls, each of them growling angrily and stalking forward, with looks promising pain.  
"This is not over, half-breed," Mikado gasped as a sickly cloud of vapor and fumes erupted from the demon toward Akane and Ranma.  
"What the hell is that?" Akane demanded as she felt the sheer evil of the attack pressing forward. She barely noticed when Ranma pushed her out of the range of the spell. In the wake of the spell, however, it was obvious that Azusa and Mikado had escaped.  
  
********  
  
"Let's not do that again, Mikky," Azusa gasped. "I..I don't know if I'm going to walk right after that."   
Her spine was actually crushed in several places, and she had third degree burns over a great deal of her body. She had managed to fumble a healing potion into her mouth, so she'd live, but she was still enough in shock not to know the full extent of the damage.  
"I'll just have to find another partner then," Mikado said, he was already healing. In a few moments, he'd leave behind this weak little human and "Won't I."  
"Neither of you will have to worry about that," a cold, angry voice each of them recognized said. It took some difficulty for Azusa twist her head toward the voice.  
"Mistress?" Azusa asked. Mikado had frozen and was staring straight ahead for a moment before turning around himself. All either saw was a platinum blonde flash blazing forward before a hand caught each of their throats and they were slammed against a wall.  
"You." Mara growled. "Nearly. Killed. My. Child." She said through angry, blood-rimmed eyes. "Did you think I would not find out?"  
"B...but...you told us," Mikado whined.  
"To bring the outsider to me relatively unharmed!" she snapped. "You've failed....severely." Mikado and Azusa's last moments on the mortal plane, unfortunately for them, not existence, would have been the stuff of legend if anybody had been around to witness it.  
Moments later Mara took a few moments to calm down and catch her breath. She felt something slide down her face fall off, her hand flashed out and she glanced oddly down at the drop of liquid in her palm. She stared at it stonily for fifteen minutes, not moving, before angrily tossing it away.  
"Ranma's a weapon!" she shouted. "That's all! The Akuma will fall, they will all die, and NOTHING is going to stop me! Not my father, not my sisters and brothers, and certainly not NODOKA!!!" She spat out her former name as if it were something venomous as she faded away, slowly recovering her characteristic smirk.  
Meanwhile, the tear of the dark goddess crsytallized in its flight and the resultant gem, tear-shaped and formed of translucent darkness with a core of light, struck someone camping a few miles away.  
"What manner of being attacks me!" the man shouted standing up and glancing around angrily before his eyes clapped on the gem. "Hmm, gifts from the heavens assuredly."  
  
********  
  
Kodachi blinked awake with an unladylike groan that she would rather not have uttered.  
"She's awake!" Ranma's voice shouted.  
"Of course, I'm awake," Kodachi said. "I felt that little witch die...what in?" Kodachi found herself surprised again as both Ranma and Akane gently but firmly manuevered her into bed.  
"You should be resting in your condition," Akane said firmly.  
"My condition?" Kodachi said. "I've had worse injuries in training..."  
"Not that, Dachi," Ranma said, looking a mixture of proud and embarrassed.  
"Then what 'condition' are you discussing?" Kodachi asked.  
"Well, I guess I'd have seen it eventuall," Ranma said. "But err..."  
"Kodachi," Akane said brightly and sunnily, and no trace of envy, nope, not a lick. "You're going to be a mother!"  
"Oh, that is all," Kodachi said, then it started to hit her. "I think I will rest a little after all. Tell me when we're back home." At that Kodachi fainted. 


	20. Realizations and Recriminations

The halls Nabiki's current room was located were cool, dark and dry but for the stink of sweat and blood that pervaded the atmosphere and jarred through her brain. Her body was aflame with pain and her mind was flooded with confusion as she sat curled up in a corner of the bare room, struggling to focus her mind past the plethora of uncomfortable sensations.

Shadows obscured her features, but the flickering light in the buried chambers showed that she was not, physically, exactly what she had been before. She seemed darker, with unevenly toned muscle under the tattered remains of her travelling robes.

The scratching sound of movement in the halls caused her to perk up and stare at the entrance to her room. Slowly a tall figure came into view, bearing a tray of meats that she could now smell in the stagnant unmoving air. She shook, trembled even as the tray was set down and slowly pushed into her room.

Nabiki watched as the tray was pushed further into the room and, as the figure's hand came within inches of the door, she lurched to her feet and slammed into the bars, baring her teeth and reaching out with her arm at the figure, dried blood still caked around the healed marks on her right arm as a twisted hand tried to grab her target.

The figure jumped back a almost as quickly, hand slowly reaching for the hilt at his side.

Nabiki snarled a few seconds longer, hands clawing out for several seconds. Then the frenetic motion stopped and slowly, shakily, the young priestess pulled her fingers into a fist and deliberately pulled her hand back into the cell.

"How long," she asked in a hoarse, growling voice.

"It's been five days," the man said.

The girl slammed her hand into the bars, which shook violently at the powerful blow and even the man who'd brought her food felt the urge to step back further away from her.

"I have things to do!" the Metallium priestess snarled at her visitor. "Xellos has a job for me. The country…my family needs me to do this."

"You've survived, won, the battle of soul then," Thabian said simply. "But your mind and body are still in conflict. We warned you about this Lady Nabiki."

The priestess gave a wordless roar that filled the confines of her cell and slammed her hands into the bars before stumbling back and collapsing into a heavily-breathing and fever-drenched ball in the corner of the cell.

Thabian looked on the woman worriedly, she seemed to be getting a hold mentally, but the change was tearing her apart physically. Still the man was surprised that Soul was the first battle the girl won rather than the second. With most of her mindset, it was one of the more dangerous fields of conflict in the change.

****

As Ryouga and Ukyou walked up to the city gates, the guards at the wall widened their eyes and grimaced a little, focused on the celestial in his human form. Ukyou gave a side-long glance at the man she was traveling with and then looked to the guards.

"Is this Nerima?" she asked as she came close to the guards.

"That's right, Ruruoni," the guards said. "Are you travelling with Hibiki?"

"They're familiar with you, Sugar," Ukyou said rather irritably. "What'd he do?"

"It wasn't my fault?" Ryouga protested. "It wa…"

"So, what did he do?" Ukyou asked, holding out a hand to interrupt Ryouga.

"He started a duel with one of the residents," the guard said. "Innocents were involved, no serious injuries, but…"

"Who'd he duel with?" Ukyou asked.

"An adventurer that's settled here, Ranma Saotome," the guard said staring at Ryouga.

"Ranma Saotome?" Ukyou asked, emphasizing the name. "Lots of scars…probably male, black hair?"

"Well, black hair, yeah," the guard said. "But he only has the two scars that Ryouga gave him. And why 'probably' male?"

Ukyou wasn't listening to that last question as she turned give Ryouga an accusing stare.

"You don't understand, he's…" Ryouga was interrupted again as Ukyou cut a hand across her throat and then looked back to the guards.

"Can you point me out to the local temples?" Ukyou asked. "I'll be keeping an eye on this one."

"There's the Tendo Monastery," the guard said. "Nabiki Tendo has left the city on business, but the other sisters are there, I think, and they are priestesses of Ryoko and Belldandy."

"St Hebereke is a Juraian temple in the area, with Kodachi Kuno as the priestess," the other guard noted. "Other than that, there are minor chapels with acolytes, but no other spell-empowered priests around."

"Where can I find the Tendo Monastery then?" Ukyou asked, waiting for the directions.

"But he's a fie…" Ryouga tried to protest.

"Ryouga you're trying my patience," Ukyou snapped.

"What patience?" the wandering celestial asked.

The ruruoni gave the celestial a narrowed eyed glare as the guards gave the directions.

They were soon walking through the streets heading for the Tendo Monastery. Ukyou looked about, biting her lip. If the child was here, then Ryuu would be coming here soon as well. She shivered at the thought of this peaceful looking city coming under the shadow of Shi-Shio through her cousin.

The Tendo Monastery was easy to find, especially with the directions, as it was one of four major buildings in the city. Ukyou was dismayed to note, however, that the Monastery did not seem very well manned. She'd hoped for a few monks or at least some warriors.

"This city isn't well defended," she noted quietly. "Even with four fortifications."

"There are a lot of warriors here," Ryouga said. "Just not here."

"There's no unity here," Ukyou noted. "If Ryuu comes here, there's nobody that can stop him."

"Which reminds me," Ryouga asked. "What is going on here? What is your quest?"

Ukyou paused outside the gate of the Tendo Monastery and looked about to see that nobody was listening.

"There is a child," she said quietly. "A very special child. I was supposed to find her guardian and escort them to the Kamiya temple. Unfortunately, someone got there first."

"And this child?" Ryouga asked.

"Is like you," Ukyou said. "The child of my Lord and Lady."

Ryouga stared at her in surprise and shock.

"Excuse me," a calm voice asked. "Might I help you? Oh, Ryouga! Welcome back. Who is that with you?"

The two turned to see Kasumi Tendo standing there, obviously in the process of starting to maintain the wards around the Monastery. She looked at them with a Verdandi smile.

"Oh, hello Kasumi," Ryouga said. "This is Ukyou of Kamiya Temple. She's needing to speak to you and Akane."

"Lady Kasumi," Ukyou said bowing.

"Oh," Kasumi said, bowing in return. "I'm afraid Akane is not in the Monastery any longer. She and Ranma have both moved to the Kuno Manse."

She pointed toward the other end of town.

"What, why?" Ryouga asked.

"There were several reasons," Kasumi said. "But among them is the responsibility Lady Kodachi has to maintain her family's lands with her brother now in exile."

"But what does that have to do with Ranma and Akane?" Ryouga demanded suspiciously.

Kasumi hesitated a moment and looked on Ryouga.

"Perhaps I should speak with the ruruoni first," Kasumi noted, looking toward Ukyou. "What did you come for, Lady Ukyou?"

"The Tenken is coming here," Ukyou said.

Kasumi's smile vanished and a serious expression came over her face.

"Give me a moment," Kasumi said, lifting her ritual bag. "I must put these away for now. Please come in and have some refreshment, I'm sure your journey has been tiring."

The Verdandi waved them in and walked into the estate, the smallest of the four fortifications Ukyou had noted earlier. The ruruoni looked about and noted that the training grounds were well kept but mostly unused, as she had suspected. This place had no monastic disciples.

"Father," Kasumi noted. "I have to go visit Akane and the others."

"Hmm," Soun called back as he appeared ahead of them in one of the passageways. "Oh, Ryouga. You're back. In broad daylight this time."

Ukyou turned to look at Ryouga and arched an eyebrow as Kasumi vanished into the back of the living area of the monastery

"Don't look at me like that," Ryouga said. "I don't always find the place I'm looking for in daylight."

"What's going on, Tendo?" a voice asked. Ukyou recognized that voice and narrowed her eyes darkly. "Is that fool back to challenge my boy?"

A large fat human appeared in the passageway ahead and Ukyou had to fight to keep her hands off the sakaba. She couldn't help but recognize the man of course.

"Hello, Saotome," Ukyou said coldly, hands clasped closed at her side. "Are you still torturing your kid?"

Genma turned to look at the speaker and frowned in confusion.

"Do I know you?" he asked, staring forward at the ruruoni in her red kimono and black hakama.

Slowly another image came to mind, a young Kumon guard wielding a strange flat weapon similar to a two-handed axe. The hair was longer, the weapon had changed, as well as her clothes. In addition, the guard he previously knew had been a man from all Genma could tell, and this girl certainly wasn't.

"Didn't you try to kidnap my boy once?" Genma asked.

"You call it kidnap, I call it rescue," Ukyou responded.

"Are you related to the Kuonji family?" he asked.

"I'm all that's left of it," Ukyou hissed coldly, hands inching toward her sword.

Ahead of them, Kasumi came into view obviously ready for a walk across the city for the Kuno manse.

"I'll speak to you later, Saotome," Ukyou promised. "I have more important things to do right now."

"What's the matter?" Ryouga asked as Kasumi came up to where they were.

"Genma Saotome created the powers and techniques that destroyed Kumon," Ukyou said darkly.

Everyone turned to look at the man in near shock.

"I'm not responsible for their misuse," Genma huffed.

"I'm not here for you. I have other things to deal with," Ukyou said. "Namely Ryuu of Kumon, Shi-Shio's Tenken and master of your Yamasenken."

Genma flinched as he heard that list of titles.

"That's right, Master Saotome," she said harshly. "The monster you helped make is coming here."

"Well," Kasumi said, a bit embarrassed. "Let's get started on this, it might take some time to get to the Kuno Manse."

Glaring at Genma, Ukyou only slowly turned about and started walking out of the Tendo Monastery, with Kasumi taking the lead fairly quickly. Ryouga almost lingered behind too long, staring at Genma in disgust, but a call from Ukyou turned him about quickly enough to see the dwindling figures of the two women and catch up to them before he could get lost.

"This is not good timing," Kasumi said. "Ranma and Kodachi have both had very close calls of late. And Lady Kodachi might not be in a condition to involve herself directly in any sort of defense."

"Akane is fine?" Ryouga asked suddenly.

"Why, yes," Kasumi said. "You sound surprised."

"I had a…feeling," Ryouga said hesitantly. "Was she in battle two weeks ago?"

"Oh, no," Kasumi said. "That was the night Ranma was attacked. Akane was only involved in the healing afterward."

Ryouga stopped again, surprised and confused.

Had it been Ranma that almost died when he felt his quest on the verge of failing? That couldn't be, the fiend was his obstacle, not the subject of his quest.

He noticed the women walking off without him and moved forward to catch up.

****

As Ranma came down from the roof of the Kuno Manse, he heard voices drifting through the building.

"You…you married him?!" Ryouga's voice carried easily up into the upper levels of the stone building and Ranma frowned. "Both of you?!"

What was the pig doing here?

A frown growing on his face, Ranma walked to the edge of the stairwell and dropped the three stories down to the ground. He saw Ryouga in the dining room pacing about and yelling as Kodachi and Kasumi sat at the high table and ate what looked like okonomiyaki quietly. Akane had her arms folded across her chest and Ranma could tell that she was barely hanging on to her temper even with out seeing her face.

"Of course we both married him," Kodachi said. "He's a very desirable man."

"But, you don't know what he is," Ryouga protested.

He frowned and felt a headache developing as he walked into the dining room, hoping that no structural damage would be done to his wife's home on the account of his being there.

"This is not the matter we came to discuss," Kasumi reminded Ryouga firmly, if gently. "Oh, hello, Ranma."

She smiled and waved to the martial artist as he came into the room.

"Thought you were still training, Ranma," Akane said before turning around to her husband and giving him a firm kiss that surprised Ranma enough to forget about his irritation with Ryouga.

When she let go, she gave him an encouraging smile before turning a somewhat victorious expression toward Ryouga that Ranma wasn't quite sure he had actually seen.

Kodachi however, had picked up on the expression and remembering her husband's dual gender, she put together two and two fairly quickly and was up and moving to Ranma's side to give him a similar kiss and level a firm "mine", or perhaps "ours", look at Ryouga.

And in Kodachi's case there was a little bit of "you missed out on me" in the attitude as well.

"Welcome to the party, Ranma-darling," Kodachi said with her wicked little smile as she looked back to him.

Kasumi blushed and looked away to give the married trio a bit of privacy and noted the look of confusion on Ryouga's face with a bit of pitying realization that the other warrior had no idea that he was ever even in the running, or that there was ever something there to run for.

Ranma, himself, looked from each of his wives to the other and realized, between his telepathic ability and other things that they had each just given a stay away message to the celestial. Embarrassment crept in and kept him from staying irritated.

"Okay," a new voice said. "We've got the testosterone and estrogen ownership statements out of the way. We have other things to talk about."

A tray clattered lightly on the table next to Ranma and his wives as a ruruoni in the normal red and black kimono and hakama walked past them. The ruruoni's aura was familiar, especially in the company of okonomiyaki. He glanced down at the dish and saw another okonomiyaki with the words "Congratulations Ranchan" written on it.

"Ukyou-niisan?" he asked, looking up.

The ruruoni turned about and Ranma saw, as if she hadn't aged at all, the familiar face that he'd previously seen dressed in a tight, thick leather armor and wilderness cloak. The woman moved forward and looked Ranma over carefully.

"Pop told me you're dead," Ranma said.

"I turned out to be tougher than he thought," Ukyou said, resisting the urge to say that it was Genma that had nearly killed her. "You grew up good-looking, imp. If I was just meeting you now, I'd almost be tempted."

Ranma's wives gave her a narrowed eyed look and Ukyou smirked.

"But to me you're still just the imp I pulled out of trouble eight years back," she noted. "Good to see the marks healed, I was worried about that, after your father took you back."

"Someone healed them," Ranma said, eyes flicking toward Ryouga.

"Kaoru bless whoever did that," Ukyou said.

"Just how do you know this woman, Ranma-darling?" Kodachi asked.

"I'd like to know too," Akane said, arms crossed.

"She took care of me for month after my…cat-accident," Ranma said.

"Accident?" Ukyou said in a doubtful tone of voice that raised alarm bells with the others in the room. "Did you accidentally bind your wings, arms and legs? Anyway, we have another problem other than abusive parents."

"What's that?" Ranma asked.

"You don't have to get involved in this Ranchan," Ukyou said sharply. "I'm here to talk to the Priestesses of the city, one of whom is apparently also the head noble currently."

"Are you kidding?" Ranma asked. "If there's a problem I'm not going to sit around and let it happen. And you aren't expecting me to, otherwise you wouldn't have waited for me to be here before talking about it. Besides…"

"Besides what?" Ukyou asked noting the return of Ranma's embarrassed face.

"I think Lina sees me as a representative, sort of…" Ranma said.

"You! She choose you as a bandit-killer!" Ukyou said in disbelief.

"Yeah, she's irritating that way," Ranma said. "Umm, what's up then?"

"Shi-Shio is sending the Tenken here," Kasumi interrupted, not wanting to let the discussion side track again. "I asked Ukyou to wait until we were all here to give more information."

"Why does he have to be here?" Ryouga asked. "He's Akuma-spa…"

The celestial stopped as every eye turned to face him with more than a little anger at the term he'd been about to use.

"Here's the deal," Ukyou said, reluctantly. "I'm telling you all this because if Ryuu comes here alone or otherwise, the city is in danger."

"What's he coming here for?" Akane asked.

"The child of Kenshin and Kaoru," Ukyou said simply.

Everyone stared in shock at the information Ukyou had just given them. Even when minor powers had children, they had…interesting lives, as Ryouga and Ranma demonstrated. It was hard for the greater powers to keep enough power out of their children so that interesting would be the least of their problems. For two greater powers to have a child together…

"That is another reason we can't leave Ranma out, then," Kasumi said.

"Why is that?" Ukyou asked.

"If Ryoko is Ranma's aunt," Kasumi said, as Ranma turned to look at her in surprise as everyone else's eyes widened. "Then that makes this child a part of his family."

"Ryoko's gems, how'd I miss the 'auntie' reference?" Akane asked herself.

"Oh my," Kodachi said, beaming in pride. "You really are quite too humble, Ranma-darling."

Meanwhile, Ryouga was notably quiet as that fact slammed into him like a sledgehammer.

Ranma was Ryoko's neice.

Ranma had been at the center of his quest the whole time.

In fact, his quest started more than fifteen years ago, Akane couldn't have even thought about joining Ryoko's sect yet.

Every time he faced Ranma in battle, his quest was threatened.

And it wasn't because Ranma was the obstacle to his quest.

It was because Ranma WAS his quest.

****

Thabian walked down into the dungeons again, smelling again the thick scent of sweat, blood and other bodily fluids. However, the silence had a different character now than it had the last time he'd been down with food. A frown covered his face and he took a deep breath as he walked down the last few feet.

He surely convinced that he'd find Lady Nabiki, or what was left of her, in her cell.

Not strong enough to survive the change after all, however strong her soul was.

He just hoped that her mind went first so she couldn't feel the entirety of the pain as her body tore itself to pieces.

He made the last turn towards the woman's cell, passing the mutated and misshapen skeletons of many others that had failed to survive themselves and dropped his tray.

Leaning against the wall of her cell, looking perfectly nonchalant despite the days worth of dried blood, sweat and other secretions, was Nabiki Tendo. Body seeming just the same as it had when she first walked in to the dungeons two weeks past.

"I think I'd like a bath before I eat, Thabian," she said through a smirk. "Several, in fact."

"Right away," Thabian said as he set down the tray and opened the gate. "Sister."


	21. Meet Shampoo

A shadow passed through the trees with stealth and silence. She was getting closer to her target, so close she could almost taste it. This was something she couldn't fail at.

These outsiders had to either come back with her.

Or she had to defeat them.

There was no middle ground.

Far too much was riding on the success of her mission.

****

Kinnosuke frowned as he stood at the gates of the temple walls.

For nearly twenty days, Nabiki had evaded his eyes and ears. The fact that no divinations worked within Xellos's temple walls were certainly a damper on his ability to collect information regarding the other Metallium, and the other priests in the temple were of uncertain allegiance regarding each other.

And if any guessed his allegiances, he'd have no allies within the temple.

But first, he had to keep Nabiki in check. She'd caused him far too many headaches in the past.

Enough headaches that he had had to leave Nerima.

The mere fact that she had come to the central temple as he was preparing to start

his mission was too much for him to accept. He'd delayed his mission while trying to figure out exactly what she was there for and ended up spending two weeks with not even a glimpse of her. It was as if she had merely vanished into the dust of the temple.

He'd even been watching the gates, with spells beyond the protection of the temple and in sight of the gates.

Nothing

Not a damn thing.

Metalliums coming and going.

Beasts in cages, some for study, some to be released into the wild.

But no Nabiki Tendo.

Not in the temple, not leaving it.

And even his inability to find her was no help. There were too many places held by factions that spoke to no outsiders, even in the sect. It would be impossible to identify which of the factions was sheltering her.

And, in the meantime, he was pushing his mission aside longer and longer.

Spells were getting harder to bring out by the day. Pretty soon, if he didn't get started, he was afraid that he'd lose all his spells entirely.

He grimaced as another cart full of beasts to be released into the wild, or destroyed as too dangerous if the researcher was one of the more responsible experimenters, passed by, and there was still no Nabiki.

It was time to give up this obsession and get on to his task.

Catalonia's servants would be waiting for him.

****

Several miles away, Nabiki brushed herself off and waved to the beast-handlers as they drove away. She smiled and hefted a travelling bag before looking down the road to the next location on her list.

This had to be fast.

If the vision she had was correct, Ranma would be receiving a new visitor soon. That visitor would be rebuffed initially without harm, but if Nabiki was too slow, the subsequent encounters would get more intense and cause way too much of a distraction from other concerns.

The visitor would die.

Ranma would die.

Her sisters would die.

And a lot more besides.

And that was why she had to move quickly.

Hefting her bag, she jogged into the shadows of the trees and suddenly seemed to speed away towards the wreath of smoke that held about the mountains that loomed over the Metallium central temple.

****

Kuno breathed heavily as he sat back against the rock and scanned down below him on the cliffs. He could still see a few torches searching around for him. This had been a debacle of ridiculous proportions.

At first, everything was going quite well. As soon as they learned that he was of the noble class, they had provided him with food and some equipment for surviving in the wilds. It was as Tatewaki suspected, those imposters' curses were nothing but flash and posturing.

Then he had gone to that incompetent blacksmith to purchase a sword.

The first three swords he'd tried to purchase snapped, bent or shattered when he tried to test them on the cutting poles the blacksmith had provided.

After that the man had outright refused to even let him test a sword.

He had seemed most unreasonably upset from Kuno's opinion. The man had even thrown Kuno bodily out of the smithy, which would not have been possible had the man actually provided him with a decent sword.

Obviously the so-called smith had been plotting to have him thrown out and humiliated from the start.

Not long after that, the trees and grass and other such plants around the village had started visibly wilting and dying. The accursed smith relayed some exaggerated falsehood about the inferior blades that Kuno had broken, and suddenly everybody was up in arms and he was forced to make…a tactical retreat.

The warrior reached into his pockets and pulled out the gem of darkness suffocating light and looked into it. As he held it, the darkness seemed to grow stronger in the gem and he found himself feeling something…odd.

He didn't quite have a name for it, but it was a sensation of wishing that perhaps he had made different choices.

Frowning, he slipped the gem back into his pocket and, his rest over, he started back up the hillside. He had to put more space between him and these lunatics that populated the village below.

Out of concern for what he'd be forced to do to them, of course. His own safety was definitely not a concern, not with such weak opponents.

Certainly not.

****

"My acolytes found the remains of that summoner," Kodachi noted as she walked away from the young woman that had brought the report and joined her spouses as they walked into the tavern before them. "The incubus's body was also there. Though neither could exactly be considered in one piece. They had to identify them based on that cretin's pink collars."

"The incubus should have dissipated to the lower planes," Akane said, surprised.

"Indeed," Kodachi noted. "Something or someone was very…upset with them."

"How about…" Ranma hesitated as he looked around.

"No word of anything like what the good ruruoni describes," Kodachi noted.

They were sitting down as Ranma hesitated and looked around.

"Something wrong?" Akane asked, standing back up and placing herself in front of Kodachi and beside Ranma.

"I thought I heard…" Ranma whispered as his eyes found what he was looking for.

She was wrapped, head to toe, in white bandages, with a blue-dyed fur coat and hood covering the majority of her head. As Akane and Kodachi noted the figure by following Ranma's line of vision, they immediately thought of Shi-Shio's following, including fanatics that burned themselves in imitation of their god.

"What's she doing here?" he asked himself.

"You seem to have a lot of history coming back to find you, Ranma," Akane noted. "Who's this?"

"Trouble," Ranma said. "She's…ah hell, she's coming over."

The figure moved closer and pointed a large, colorful mace at the three women.

"You is Ranma's lovers?" she demanded.

The three could already see the rumors spreading out from that loud question.

"Wives," Akane protested loudly, looking around at the people that heard the question. "We're his wives."

"I'm not as worried about semantics as my sister-wife," Kodachi noted. "But I would like to know what you want with Ranma."

"Where Ranma?" the figure demanded still brandishing her mace.

There was quiet at that as Kodachi, Akane and many others in the diner turned to look at the black-haired, male martial artist.

"Let's go somewhere else to talk about this," Ranma suggested.

"Shampoo need Ranma," the bandaged figure demanded, pointing her mace at each of the three, ending with Kodachi standing slightly behind the other two. "Where Ranma."

Ranma and Akane narrowed their eyes as the mace settled in pointing at Kodachi.

"Keep pointing that at her and I'll make you eat that," Akane growled.

"You want to back off, Shampoo," Ranma agreed.

"I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself," Kodachi protested, crossing her arms.

"Shampoo point at whoever Shampoo…

The next sight Shampoo had was the rapidly approaching window and then the street outside. She was still blinking in surprise at just how quickly she'd been ejected as she slammed into the ground and rolled to crouching position.

As she shook her head clear, she looked up to see the black-haired man jumping out of the window even as the blue-black haired girl behind him was readying a spell of some kind.

The bandages were falling away from her as she came to her feet, slashed to pieces by the glass of the window and revealing what lay underneath the white wrappings.

People fell away from her as they saw the jet black skin and the long purple hair and they realized what was standing on the street with them.

"Drow!" someone shouted.

"Catalonia's traitors!" another declared.

The calls were mostly lost as everyone cleared the area around Shampoo and the charging Ranma.

She rose her mace to slash it forward, only to find it kicked out of her hands by one foot and her head rocked by Ranma's next. She moved off to the side, rising to her feet as the priestess of Ryoko, glowing red with whatever war blessing she'd called on herself, moved forward and swung her fist outward.

Shampoo blocked the strike and hissed at the strength behind the blow as she rolled backwards.

The drow's mind was whirling as she tried to figure out exactly what she had done to provoke this. She hadn't made any overtures unusual to a wandering warrior of these people. The only thing she was sure of was that next time she approached people to ask them about Ranma, she'd pay more attention to displayed holy symbols.

The male that smelled so much like her target was leaping over her, moving to cut her off. She had no choice but to go beyond the basic Joketsuzoku wu shu.

As Akane stepped forward, she lashed outward. She just hoped she wouldn't have to resort to going for Aisha's blessings here in the middle of all these people. The Joketsuzoku needed as many of their secrets as they could hold.

"Kachuu Tenshin Amaguriken!" she shouted, fist blurring into a burst of speed too fast for the priestess to register.

Akane felt the thousands of impacts to her torso and stumbled backwards as Shampoo stood up into a stance and seemed to split into eight equal images, all of which scattered to the corners of the scene.

She was flashing through mid air a smirk on her face right up until the male grabbed her, specifically her, not even slowed by the decoys, and slammed her down into the street.

He looked down at her with a grim expression and then up to see Kodachi moving to Akane's side as the battle-priestess pulled herself stiffly to her feet. He nodded in acceptance at seeing that and then looked around the streets.

When the male next looked down at her, his features flowed into the red-headed features of her target. Shampoo growled harshly even against the pain of all the bruises her rough landing had given her.

"Ranma," she snarled. "You come back to village, or you die."

"I'm not part of your village, Shampoo," Ranma snapped back, she stood up, releasing Shampoo. "Get up."

Akane, healed now, started to move forward, at first thinking that she was going to be bringing her wrath down on the drow bitch. Noticing that Ranma was backing off, however, she calmed down and merely held onto the divine power that was coursing through her at the moment in case the drow decided to act again.

"Is this situation ended, Ranma-darling?" Kodachi asked, her hands on her own holy symbol.

"This not over," Shampoo said standing. "Shampoo no go home if Ranma not with her or dead."

"You can't win this fight," Ranma snapped.

"Are you going to give this Catalonia skulker a chance to leave?" Akane said in surprise.

"She's not one of Catalonia's," Ranma said.

"Shampoo warrior of Aisha," the drow confirmed proudly. "No Catalonia scum."

She spit as she spoke, though whether it was to get blood and dust out of her mouth or because she disliked the akuma goddess of Treachery and War so much, it was hard to tell.

The drow walked in a roundabout way to pick up her lost mace, staring as she did at the three women that faced her.

"Outsiders have no manners," she snapped. "I ask question, you throw me out window."

"You must forgive them," Kodachi said coldly towards the drow. "They've been overprotective of me of late."

"She's pregnant, Shampoo," Ranma said.

The two women looked at Ranma in confusion, wondering why he'd reveal that much information.

"Aiya," Shampoo said, obviously shocked. "Then Shampoo sorry, is terrible thing to threaten mother-to-be. In future will only threaten Runaway and Berserker. Pampered Woman is off limits. Is good?"

"That sounds…fine," Akane said, uncertain exactly how to respond to the sentiment.

"My name is Kodachi!" the "Pampered Woman" protested.

"Then Shampoo be back another time," the woman said, leaping away to land on a building. "Ranma must come back to village. Or die. There can be no choice."

And with that, the drow was leaping away from the three.

"Shouldn't we go after her?" Akane asked.

"She won't hurt anybody," Ranma said. "Except for me, anyway."

"And how did you know that alerting her of my condition would leave me off-limits?" Kodachi asked.

"When she first started chasing me, I asked someone for advice on how to get her to leave me alone," the redhead said, turning about to face her wives. "And I was told that I could kill her, make her think I was dead, actually die, or I could get pregnant."

"Ah," Kodachi said. "I see. Perhaps we should see about researching some shape-changing spells."

Ranma and Akane flushed bright red as they turned to look at the Juraian.

"Well, Akane has already proven herself interested in discovering new territory," Kodachi noted.

The battle-priestess looked around to the returning crowds and tried to shush Kodachi. Especially as she noted two of her friends among the ladies-in-waiting heading down towards the scene.

"You really are quite too easily embarrassed about our private lives, Akane-darling," Kodachi noted.

"Akane we heard that…." Yuka was asking as she arrived on scene. "Wait, what did she just say?"

"I heard it on the way down here," Sayuri said as she tried to catch her breath. "And you were running ahead of us. Akane's married, to those two."

"What?" Yuka declared in surprise. "And we weren't invited?"

It took half an hour to extricate themselves from the attention that was now coming down on them.

****

"What was that drow talking about anyway?" Akane asked as they finally returned to the Kuno manse and privacy.

"Yes, Ranma-darling," Kodachi said. "It sounded fairly serious. I believe that she called you a 'Runaway.'"

"My Pop and I sorta wandered into their village and accidentally took part in some sort of contest," Ranma said. "When I won, I…uh…didn't like the prize and…umm ran."

"Can we get a few more details?" Akane asked.

****

Two days after the disaster of Jusenkyo, Ranma and her father were walking into a small village along with the dwarf from the Jusenkyo pools.

Unlike most, Ranma had no real preconceptions about the drow, having grown up far away from the normal influences as to their nature. She found the village gate-guards rather rude, but that was normal for a lot of these independent villages.

"Sirs," the dwarf said, giving a side-long look at Ranma. "You must be very well-behaved here, Joketsuzoku very much dislike outsiders interfering in their village."

"I just need something to eat," Ranma muttered wearily.

The panda behind Ranma growfed in agreement as it lumbered behind the small redhead.

Even as tired as she was, the first thing Ranma noted as they came into the village was the giant log upon which two drow women were fighting each other viciously. It looked like it was some sort of martial competition of sorts, and, judging by the drow women being treated by the cleric of Aisha off to the side, a rather vicious competition.

Ranma didn't look around the village too much. Everywhere he looked he could see images of the cat goddess or her terrible pets. It seemed almost as if the martial competition was the only safe thing to look at.

One of the current fighters was doing exceptionally well, and Ranma watched, rapt, as she plowed through her opponent.

That purple-haired drow was a serious opponent. The sort of person that Ranma could really enjoy having a battle against.

Like Ryouga without all the baggage.

Perhaps she was a little dizzy and not thinking straight from a couple of days of light rations, but regardless, her eyes turned about and settled on the feast table piled high atop a sign that Ranma couldn't read but certainly equated with tournament prize in Ranma's head.

Her father was already heading toward it and Ranma wasn't long behind, the double chance of a fun fight and some much needed food too much to resist in her current mental state.

The food was very good.

"Uh, sirs," the beardless dwarf said, finally noticing his clients' activities. "What you do?"

Soon there after, an irate purle-haired young drow was standing before them, scimitar pointed firmly at the two outsiders while snapping hostilely in the drow language.

"She asks why you eat her prize," the dwarf noted, Genma looked down at the food he was eating and shrugged.

"Her prize?" Ranma said, happy that she'd guessed right. "So if I beat her, no problem right?"

The dwarf translated and the drow smiled in a superior, smirking manner while pulling her sword back.

The fight from that point went as it must go and Shampoo found herself dizzily picking herself up from the ground. Ranma hopped down from the log and stretched as she started heading back to the feast table.

She was disappointed. The drow should have given him a good fight, but in their first exchange, she charged forward arrogantly and blindly and left herself wide-open. Ranma herself had felt so insulted at not being taken seriously that her first attack knocked the drow off the log and ended the match before she could even try anything.

The redhead was moving to get some more food, the expression on her face clearly and openly dissatisfied with the results of the fight, when Shampoo grabbed her on the shoulder and turned her about. Then the drow, very much to Ranma's surprise, leaned forward and kissed the redhead on the forehead, with a look that said she did not appreciate the duty at all.

There was some drow muttering which the dwarf quickly translated.

"You is now to stay here for whole life," the dwarf said with a curiously cheerful tone of voice. "You belong to Joketsuzoku now."

Ranma's mind sunk into the bowels of darkness.

Aside from the issue of what appeared to be impending slavery, there was another reason entirely that Ranma couldn't stay in this place her entire life. A few minutes, even hours, spent having to avoid looking at all the pictures of Aisha and her patron animals was one thing. Trying to live her entire life out in this village, with cats and cat pictures all over the place.

That….that was something entirely different.

With a high-pitched panicky scream, Ranma fled for her sanity, dragging Genma along with her while the assorted drow stared in complete confusion for several seconds before realizing what was happening. By that time, Ranma was well clear of the area.

****

"You could have just asked her for a fight after the tournament, Ranma-Darling," Kodachi noted.

"I wasn't really thinking clearly," Ranma said in embarrassment.

"You win a tournament, sort of," Akane said. "And they make you a slave? What kind of weird logic is that?"

"Indeed," Kodachi said. "I suspect your translator made an error in his description at some point. They do not sound as if they meant to enslave you."

"But there are cats there," Ranma said with an obvious shiver. "Everywhere."

"And Shampoo's who was chasing you when you knocked Ryouga into Jusenkyo?"

"Yeah, I gu…wait a minute," Ranma said. "When I knocked who into Jusenkyo?"

****

Shampoo frowned as she considered her situation.

Ranma was not what the drow had thought she was. She'd thought Ranma was a human fighter of exceptional skill, but apparently the woman, or was it man, had some sort of shapechanging capability.

The drow had to find out if the shape-changing was natural or the result of some magic or another. If Ranma was a natural shape-shifter, a doppelganger or some such, then there was no way that the Champion's Blessing could be given to her.

Which was unfortunate.

That would mean that they would have to kill her, him, whichever. Or the blessing would stay locked up with her.

There was nothing else to do.

Now she just needed to plan a way to deal with this problem.


End file.
